Another School Life and That Girl (old ver)
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Hal luar biasa terjadi pada diri seorang pemuda Jerman yang merubah kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja,ditambah dengan Magic d summary. Warning : Crack!Pairing,AU Hetalia Academy dan supernatural didalamnya. DILANJUTKAN! side note : Rating naik untuk jaga-jaga
1. Vampire and Dhampyr Prince ?

Author : Lacie ada disini~ buat fic baru~

Mimi (sahabat) : belum selesai fic yang lain,udah bikin fic baru..

Author : saya kan pengen nyoba bikin fic dengan beda genre

Mimi : yah terserah,sakarepmu wae lah! baca Disclaimer dan Warningnya

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia selamanya akan tetap menjadi milik Himaruya-sensei kecuali OC dan cerita

**Warning** : gaje,abal,OOT,OOC,bahasa hancur,typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu, Hetalia academy name used,Crack!Pairing dll.

* * *

><p>Ludwig dan Gilbert berjalan kearah asrama terlihat akrab walaupun si kakak lebih cerewet dari adiknya. Ketika sedang berbincang,sesuatu hal yang cepat muncul dihadapan mereka, ternyata makhluk misterius tersebut adalah manusia dan terdapat darah di mulutnya. Mereka terkejut,makhluk misterius itu langsung pergi dengan cepatnya.<p>

"tadi apaan bruder?"tanya Ludwig kebingungan

"memangnya aku tahu,Lud?"jawab Gilbert

Mereka tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan ke asrama mereka. Sebenarnya Ludwig masih penasaran dengan makhluk misterius apa tadi,setelah berjalan beberapa sampai di ruangan asrama mereka. Dibukanya ruangan tersebut,Gilbert langsung menuju tempat tidur tanpa berganti pakaian. Setelah beberapa lama,hanya dengkuran yang terdengar dari mulut Gilbert. Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"bruder..."kata Ludwig pelan

Di dalam pikirannya ia ingin tahu sekali makhluk apa yang muncul dihadapan mereka dan bisa pergi secepat kilat. Ia pelan - pelan keluar ruangannya,terlihat asrama laki - laki yang sangat sepi,ia bawa senter dan hp-nya takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan,setelah beberapa lama ia berhasil keluar dari asrama yang cukup besra itu.

"tadi makhluk itu muncul di dekat hutan sekolah,apa aku harus kesana... atau tidak? tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa makhluk yang tadi muncul itu berbahaya"gumam Ludwig

Karena rasa penasaranlah yang menyebabkan ia tetap bersikeras menuju hutan sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan,ia sudah ada di depan hutan sekolah.

"ini hutannya..."kata Ludwig sambil menelan ludah

Dinyalakan senternya dan menyorot bagian yang gelap,tidak ada apa - apa hanya sebuah burung hantu.

"hanya burung hantu"gumam Ludwig

ketika Ludwig sedang melihat burung tersebut,sesuatu menyambarnya dengan cepat,tentu saja ini membuat ia terkejut.

"si..siapa itu!"kata Ludwig sambil mengambil revolvernya

Tak ada jawaban,sunyi senyap.

"huh... pasti hanya penglihatanku saja"gumam Ludwig

"apa kau itu manusia?"tanya sebuah suara

"ah.. apa maksudmu? tentu saja"jawab Ludwig

"kalau begitu,maukah kau membantuku?"

"err... membantu apa?"

"asalkan kau tidak memberitahu tentang keberadaan kami kepada siapapun kecuali orang tersebut percaya dan menganggap kami ada"

"i..iya.."

makhluk itu muncul dihadapan Ludwig,ia terkejut melihat betapa cepatnya ia. Tentu saja Ludwig langsung menodongkan revolvernya.

"walaupun kau mencoba menembakku,aku tidak akan _mati_" kata orang itu

"ma...maksudmu?"tanya Ludwig ketakutan

"karena kami sudah mati... dan kau pasti tahu kan sebuah legenda di Eropa"

"legenda orang itu sudah mati namun hidup...jangan - jangan kalian vampire?"

"yah.. memang,tapi aku minta tolong"

"minta tolong?"

"yah benar,karena kehidupan kalian akan dalam bahaya"

Ludwig mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kami..dalam bahaya?"tanya Ludwig kebingungan

"ya,karena vampire terkuat dan paling kejam akan memangsa semua manusia" jawab vampire itu

"lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"menjadi seperti kami.."

"digigt dan minum darah? aku tidak mau!"

"tidak.. hanya jadi setengah vampire"

Ludwig semakin bingung,ia tidak mengeri sama sekali apa yang dimaksud orang ini terlebih ia orangnya tidak percaya sama hal supranatural.

"ta..tapi.. aku akan minum darah?" tanya Ludwig ketakutan

"iya,tapi tidak tertarik dengan darah manusia,hanya binatang... Kau juga masih bisa makan dan minum seperti biasa,lagi pula ini bisa dihapus sehingga kau bukan vampre lagi"kata vampire itu menjelaskan.

"tapi kalau aku tidak salah,menurut novel vampire pertama kali ia tidak bisa menahaan hawa nafsunya"

"kau tinggal minta tolong magi club"

"maksudmu club ilegal itu? yang anggotanya Arthur,Lukas,Romania dan Ayu?"

"ya,kau pasti membutuhkan pertolongan mereka,bagaiman kita mulai ritual itu"

"ah... ta..tapi"

"tenanglah,hanya terasa sakit sedikit,tidak separah menjadi vampire asli kok!"

"ah.."

"tutup matamu"

Ludwig menutup matanya,ia merasa heran kenapa mau saja menerima pertolongan si vampire ini. Apalagi ia malas berhubungan dengan hal - hal yang tidak masuk akal itu menggambar lingkaran dengan simbol - simbol aneh yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"ok... sekarang kita siap,tarik nafasmu dan tetap tenang...ok?"kata vampire itu.

Vampire itu mengucapkan mantra - mantra yang tentunya sangat asing ditelinga Ludwig. Ia menutup matanya dan detik selanjutnya badannya terasa sakit,terutama kepalanya.

"a..ouch.. ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"Ludwig berteriak,detik selanjutnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

~WVW~

keesokan paginya,Ludwig ditemukan tak sadar di depan hutan sekolah. Tentu saja ini membuat semuanya terkejut,apalagi sekuat Ludwig tidak mungkin bisa kalah oleh penjahat. Ditambah ia pernah mendapat pendidikan militer.

"Wig... Lud...Ludwig!"sebuah suara faimiliar terdengar di telinga Ludwig

"a..ap..ouch!"Ludwig memegang kepalanya yag pusing

'ah Lud,akhirnya kau bangun!"kata Gilbert

"bruder.. ada apa tadi malam aku bertemu vam-"Ludwig buru - buru menutup mulutnya.

"tadi kamu bertemu apa?"

"maksudku aku menemukan burung hantu"

"wahh itu sangat jarang di terlihat,beruntung sekali kau Ludwig"kata kakek Roma

"ah iya"kata Ludwig.

Ia masih terasa pusing,sehingga lebih memilih ia izin untuk tidak masuk. Namun di pikirannya ia bertanya,apakah tadi malam itu asli atau hanya mimpi

* * *

><p>Author : hehe... bikin fic baru... :B<p>

Ayu : aduh author... kenapa saya lagi yang dimunculin

Author : habis menurutku pairing kamu sama German nation itu paling asik

Ayu : dasar author gaje

Author : emang authornya gaje :p RnR,bitte?


	2. That Prince is a

Author : fiuhhh update dua cerita sekaligus! hehe...

Alfred : hmm *munch* pas*munch*ti authol*munch* capek

Arthur : Bloody git! makan dulu baru ngomong!

Author : woi! rusuh semua! Arthur! kamu bacain diclaimernya dan warning deh!

Arthur : kok saya?

Author : kan Alfrednya lagi makan

Arthur : ya udah

**Disclaimer** : Mr. hidekaz adalah pemilik Hetalia,author hanya punya cerita

**Warning **: OOC,OOT,Gaje,abal,aneh,stress,typo(s) brtebaran kayak debu,bahasa berantakan dll

* * *

><p>note :<p>

kata miring : dalam hati/pikiran

(angka) : kata yang ada keterangannya dibawah

* * *

><p>Ludwig justru mengerjakan tugas walaupun ia izin tidak masuk,setelah ia selesai mengerjakan tugas dilanjutnya mengerjakan soal - soal latihan dan membereskan ruangannya. Ia kemudian mengganti bajunya karena basah oleh keringat,saat ia mengganti baju tak sengaja pantulan badannya terlihat di cermin,di bagian bahunya terlihat sebuah luka memar aneh,dipegangnya luka itu namun tidak terasa sakit.<p>

"ini luka apa?"pikir Germany

Namun ia tidak peduli dan memakai bajunya. ia kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Germany menarik kemudian langsung menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca tentang vampire dan lain - lainnya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak percaya begituan,tapi terpaksa deh"gumam Ludwig.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju perpustakaan,setelah beberapa lama berjalan,terlihatlah sebuah bangunan besar dengan penuh buku di sana sini. Ia mulai mencoba mencari kategori buku. ia mulai dari genre, setelah ditemukan tentang mitos ia cari melalui kata,L yaitu Legend of Europe.

"Ini dia bukunya..."kata Ludwig

Dicarinya halaman yang memuat tentang mitos setelah beberapa lama mencari (karena bukunya sangat tebal dan tidak ada indeks-nya lagi) ia menemukannya,disitu tertulis :

**Vampire**

**Vampire** adalah tokoh dalam mitologi dan legenda yang hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan (biasanya dalam bentuk darah) dari makhluk hidup lain. Meskipun kepercayaan terhadap setan penghisap darah terdapat dalam berbagai budaya dan telah ada sejak zaman kuno, istilah _vampire_ sendiri baru populer pada awal abad ke-18 setelah masuknya legenda vampire ke Eropa Barat dari daerah Balkan dan Eropa Timur. Di daerah-daerah tersebut juga terdapat legenda mengenai makhluk-makhluk seperti vampire, misalnya _vrykolakas_ di Yunani dan _Strigoi_ di Rumania yang juga ikut meningkatkan kepercayaan vampir di Eropa.

Vampire dalam legenda Balkan dan Eropa Timur memiliki penampilan yang beragam (mulai dari makhluk mirip manusia sampai mayat hidup) sedangkan di Eropa Barat, vampir digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang berpenampilan rapi dan mewah.

"oh begitu... tapi aku kan stengah vampire kalau tidak salah"gumam Ludwig

Dicarinya artikel yang memuat tentang setengah vampire

**Setengah vampire(Dhampir)**

**Setengah vampire **atau dikenal dengan **Dhampir** adalah tokoh mitologi yang lahir karena salah seorang orang tuanya adalah seorang manusia sehingga bisa dikatakan sebagai vampire berdarah manusia. Vampire ada yang percaya karena memang salah seorang orang tuanya adalah manusia yang menikah karena vampire,namun ada juga yang percaya karena ritual terlarang yang bahkan bisa membuatnya menjadi vampire penuh.

Setelah membaca kata - kata terakhir,Ludwig menelan ludahnya dan menutup buku tersebut. Ia cepat - cepat kembali ke ruang asramanya karena syok tentang hal tadi juga karena ia bukannya istirahat malah membaca di perpustakaan,orang akan berfikir ia bolos. Ludwig menggigit bibirnya.

Ketika sedang bercalan dengan tergesa - gesa,baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan perpustakaan,ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang membawa buku yang sampai tingginya menutupi mukanya. Ludwig memperkirakan ia dari kelas Asia karena tingginya yang sangat jauh dengan gadis Eropa.

"aduduh... bukunya jatuh semua! siapa lagi yang nubruk! kalau Willem akan kutonjok dia!"omel Ayu.

"ma..maaf Frau"kata Ludwig minta maaf

"tunggu,logat Jerman yang kental... jangan - jangan dia..."pikir Ayu

Ayu mendongak,ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkan Ayu,ternyata si pangeran sekolah,Ludwig. Ayu memang sedikit menyukai dia namun ia kecewa ternyata setelah mengetahui ia itu homosexual karena berpacaran dengan Feliciano.

"ah..ti..tidak apa -apa"kata Ayu kaku.

"ma..mau kubantu?"tanya Ludwig

"oh,tentu saja"

Mereka berdua kembali lagi ke perpustakaan dengan buku - buku. Sebenarnya muka Ayu udah memerah dalam hatinya ia sudah berbunga - bunga,ia rasanya terbang ke langit berlapis lapis,meluncur dengan paus akrobatis menuju rasi bintang paliiing manis (Author: kayaknya itu dari iklan g**d d*y deh... Ayu : iya juga sih). setelah beberapa lama berjalan,mereka sampai di rak - rak buku yang tinggi.

"Frau Ayu,bukannya hari ini yang piket perpustakaan itu Willem,Alfred sama Ralph ya?"tanya Ludwig

"seharusnya mereka,tapi bukunya bertumpuk dan tidak dikembalikan sama sekali di bagian pembukuan,jadi saya saja yang membereskan"jawab Ayu menjelaskan.

"kamu rajin sekali"puji Ludwig

Ayu bertambah merah mukanya,bahkan merah tomat Spain yang paling terbaik saja kalah merah dengan mukanya.

"da..danke"kata Ayu

"hmm? kamu bisa bahasa Jerman?"tanya Ludwig

"sedikit"

"kalau begitu mau kuajarkan?"

"ah..."ia tidak menjawab,pikirinnya sudah melayang entah kemana

"_Ibuuuu! demi apapun! Ludwig menawariku untuk mengajarkanku bahasa ibunya! diterima atau nggak? aduduh! rasanya daku ingin kasih tau semua warga sekolah terutama gadis - gadis Eropa yang selalu membanggakan diri mereka~ uwaaaaaaaaaa!_"inilah dipikiran Ayu saat ni.

"aku tidak tahu"jawab Ayu dengan muka merah padam.

"ya sudah,daripada kita terlalu banyak mengobrol,lebih baik kita bereskan tumpukan buku ini" kata Ludwig menunjuk kearah buku

Ayu tidak menjawab,ia hanya menutupi mukanya dengan buku karena langsung memberekan buku tersebut,mereka kesulitan karena luanya perpustakaan tersebut dan raknya yang tinggi. Terutama Ayu yang harus sampai pakai tangga segala. Dengan lincahnya ia naik turun ketika sedang menaiki tangga untuk mengembalikan buku yang paling atas,kakinya terselip sehingga hampir jatuh.

"ahhh!"teriak Ayu

"Ayu!"panggil Ludwig

kejadian aneh terjadi,Ludwig yang berada dua rak dari Ayu bisa berlari sangat cepat sehingga ia berhasil menangkap badan Ayu,seketika muka Ayu merah parah dan muka Ludwig juga,mereka diam dengan kaku. Dipikiran mereka masing - masing terdapat pertanyaan.

"_ta..tadi... bukannya Ludwig ada di rak bagian geografi?itu berarti 2 rak dari rak ini. Terus bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?_"pikir Ayu

Ayu langsung berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah. Ludwig juga sama dengan Ayu hanya saja ia punya pikiran macam - macam apalagi tentang kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam.

"Ludwig... lepaskan aku,kalau tidak salah semua bukunya sudah tersusun rapi,bukan?"tany Ayu kaku

"i..iya"jawab Ludwig kaku.

"ka..kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas lagi ya!"

"ba..baiklah."

Ayu meninggalkan Ludwig yang bingung,ia setengah berlari karena terkejut dengan kejadian berusan. Sedangkan Ludwig melihat ke arah Ayu dengan tatapan khawatir,pikirannya sekarang cukup kacau.

"_Ke..kenapa aku bisa lari secepat ini?jangan - jangan tadi malam itu bukan mimpi?_"pikir Ludwig

ia mengambil buku yang Ayu jatuhkan dan mengembalikan ke rak yang paling atas. Setelah ia berkelut selama beberapa jam di perpustakaan,ia kembali ke ruang asrama miliknya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan badannya di sofa.

Di sebuah ruangan di Hetalia Academy

"Arthur!"panggil Ayu

"iya Ayu,ada apa?"tanya Arthur

"err... ada tidak mitos Eropa yang berhubungan sama makhluk cepat?"

"ada,yang paling terkenal itu Vampire sama manusia serigala,manusia serigala juga terbagi dua.."

"stop! saya cuma butuh salah satunya! dia seperti manusia bukan serigala"kata Ayu menutup mulut Arthur dengan buku.

"vampire? memangnya kenapa?"

"ada yang aneh sama Ludwig"

"oh si pangeran sekolah dari Jerman,bukan?"

Ayu mengangguk,kemudian Lukas dan Rom datang setelah menguping pembicaraan mereka

"apa yang aneh?"sekarang Rom yang ikut membahas pembicaraan mereka

"begini... ketika aku sedang membereskan buku sama dia,kaki saya keselip terus hampir jatuh.. nah setelah saya teriak,Ludwig langsung menangkap badan saya dalam waktu hanya beberapa detik,padahal ia sedang membereskan buku dirak yang berbeda 2 rak dari saya"kata Indonesia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"itu berarti ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan dia"sekarang Lukas yang angkat bicara.

* * *

><p>Author note :<p>

nama manusia :

~Ayu : Indonesia

~Lukas : Norway

~Rom : Romania (maaf saya males cari nama dia)

~Willem : Netherlands

~Ralph : Australia

* * *

><p>Author : didini kok kayaknya jadi romance ya? oh iya! Ludwig didini jadi prince of school lho! (mimpi para fangirls) Sebenernya prince of school bukan hanya di pegang Ludwig,Alfred juga tapi dia lebih jago ke olahraga.<p>

Berwald : ...(ngangguk)

Author : tapi chapter depan ada misterinya juga plus ada kejutan lain hehe!

Berwald : hmm...

Author : ah.. RnR,bitte ^^


	3. First Blood

Author : Yay Update! makasih baru bikin fic baru yang review udah 5~ #tearsofjoy #gulingguling #sujudsyukur MAKASIH BANGET! #lompatlompat

Mimi : Dasar sahabatku itu gaje plus stress lagi!

Author : Author kan seneng banget! emang nggak boleh?

Mimi : tapi nggak segitunya kaleee!

Author : ihh... #pundung

Mimi : saya yang baca Disclaimer sama Warningnya daripada nambah stress bin OOC

**Disclaimer** : Mr. hidekaz adalah pemilik Hetalia,Lacie sahabat saya hanya punya cerita dan OC

**Warning **: OOC,OOT,Gaje,abal,aneh,stress,typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu,AU,bahasa berantakan dll

* * *

><p>"<em>Lupakan hari kemarin!<em>" itu yang ada di pikiran Ludwig

Sekarang ia sedang berjalan ke arah kelas dengan terburu - buru,terutama ia ingin mengumpulkan tugas ke guru pelajaran sejarah yang kebetulan bukan pelajaran pilihannya hari itu karena kemarin ia tidak masuk. Ia melihat kakek Roma si kepala sekolah yang merangkap guru sejarah sedang membereskan kertas di meja,itu berarti kelas tersebut baru saja ulangan.

"Permisi... boleh aku masuk?"tanya Ludwig

"tentu Mr. Ludwig"kata Kakek Roma mempersilahkan

"terima kasih"

Ia masuk keruangan itu dan langsung memberikan tugasnya,kakek Roma yang menerimanya hanya tersenyum

"Rajin sekali,Mr. Ludwig,padahal tidak mengumpulkan juga tidak apa - apa kok! lagipula tugas ini hanya untuk nilai tambahan"komentar kakek Roma

"ahh... terima kasih"kata Ludwig

"ya sama - sama"

"aku mau pergi karena pelajaran selanjutnya biologi dan sepertinya aku... TERLAMBAT!" Ludwig langsung lari keluar kelas

Kakek Roma hanya geleng - geleng kepala dan terkikik melihat anak didiknya yang satu itu. Setelah ia berlari,sampailah ia didepan laboratorium biologi. Ludwig merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

"bukannya aku kemarin bisa lari hanya beberapa detik? kenapa sekarang tidak bisa ya?"pikir Ludwig

"Mr. Ludwig,anda berkelompok dengan Mr. Jones,Mr. Køhler,and Ms. Ayu"kata guru biologi

"ah i..iya"kata Ludwig.

Langsung saja ia menuju kelompoknya,terlihat Alfred dan Mathias yang sudah nyengir kuda. Indonesia yang hanya bisa melipat tangannya di dada sambil misuh - misuh tidak jelas karena kesal harus sekelompok dengan dua orang yang paling terkenal dengan payahnya dalam pelajaran ini.

"Kenapa sih aku harus jadi sekelompok sama kalian? udah saya cewe sendiri disini... kalau Ludwig sih bisa diandalkan! kalau kalian? kerjanya minta tolong aku atau Ludwig aja! huh!" Ayu sudah mengomel panjang lebar.

"tenang saja! Hero pasti bisa mengerjakannya kok!"kata Alfred

"hehe... jangan begitu! mau tanding Badminton lagi?"Mathias malah menawarkan tanding bulu tangkis

"uhhh! jangan ngomong hero tanpa bukti! Kamu mau saya kalahin lagi terus dipermalukan apa?" Bentak Ayu

Mereka terdiam,Ayu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ludwig melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu mengambil bahan - bahan praktek yang ternyata tugasnya meneliti sel - sel tumbuhan. Ayu melihat Ludwig langsung membantunya.

"cari perhatian"kata Alfred dan Mathias berbarengan

"apa sih?"bela Ayu dengan muka memerah

"ehem... bisa kita mulai prakteknya?"tanya Ludwig menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"ya..ya"kata Mathias dan Alfred.

"tentu,Ludwig"kata Ayu malu - malu.

Mereka sudah bersiap - siap,tanaman yang diambil mereka adalah bawang merah,daun mawar dan daun mint. Mathias mulai meneliti bagian daun mint dan Alfred bagian daun mawar. Ayu kebagian bawang merah dan sekarang ia memotongnya. Sedangkan Ludwig bagian menulis laporan

"aduuh kenapa saya yang bagian bawang merah?"pikir Ayu

ketika ia sedang mengucek matanya karena perih,tidak sengaja tangannya terpotong sediki sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Mathias langsung terkejut dan berlari meminta obat merah.

"ah... Mathias, nggak apa - apa! jangan berlebihan gitu deh!"kata Ayu

Tapi Mathias sudah keluar dari ruang laboratorium tersebut. Ayu memandang jarinya yang berdarah dengan menghela nafas,ia sadar ada hal aneh dari Ludwig. Ludwig entah kenapa memperhatikan lukanya tersebut.

"Ludwig.. kenapa kamu liat lukaku dari tadi?"tanya Ayu

"ah.. ti..tidak.. Aku hanya takut jadi infeksi"jawab Ludwig

"cuma luka kecil kok!"kata Ayu

Darah yang keluar mulai jatuh ke lantai,walau hanya satu tetes. Ini membuat Ludwig menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa... bau darah terasa manis seperti madu di hidungku?"pikir Ludwig

Arthur yang menyadari keanehan Ludwig langsung menghampiri Ayu. Ia memasang wajah khawatir,ia memegang jari Ayu dan langsung menutup

"Mr. Ludwig,sepertinya kau kelihatan tidak sehat,lebih baik kau ke bagian kesehatan atau ke kamar mandi dulu" saran Arthur

Ludwig yang tadi memperhatikan darah yang jatuh langsung tersentak setelah mendengar saran dari Arthur.

"be..benar.,aku lebih baik ke kamar mandi... permisi"kata Ludwig

Semua yang ada di situ memperhatikan kejadian yang kaku dan aneh tadi.

"hey! kenapa memperhatikan kami? lakukan tugas kalian!"kata Arthur setengah membentak.

semuanya kembali bekerja.

Di kamar mandi siswa laki - laki.

Ludwig membasuh wajahnya dengan air,ia bercermin dan terlihat matanya yang berubah menjadi merah. ia tersentak melihat perubahan matanya tersebut.

"a..apa? tapi tadi pagi mataku masih berwarna biru!"gumam Ludwig.

"darah tadi... aku.. butuh... darah"katanya lemah.

Ludwig langsung berlari ke arah jendela dan keluar lewat jendela tersebut. ia melompat,padahal ia ada di lantai 3 di gedung tersebut dan mendarat dengan mulus. Kebetulan Lovino melihatnya dan wajah Ludwig tidak sengaja mata Ludwig yang berubah jadi merah,mulutnya menganga dan hanya beberapa detik Ludwig pergi ke hutan sekolah.

"Ta..tadi si potato bastard,kan? ke..kenapa dia bisa begitu? jangan - jangan..."kata Lovino dan langsung berlari ke gedung sekolah.

Ludwig yang memang sudah kehilangan pikiran manusianya dan berubah menjadi pikiran vampire mencari binatang yang bisa dihisap darahnya. Ia menutup matanya dan ia bahkan bisa memperkirakan dimana menemukannya,ia langsung pergi ke binatang malang itu.

"aku menemukanmu pada akhirnya" kata Ludwig sambil tersenyum

Binatang itu kabur,namun karena kecepatannya yang sangat cepat ia berhasil menangkap binatang tersebut. Binatang itu melawan,namun karena kekuatannya yang besar,binatang itu tertahan. Setelah menahannya,ia tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya untuk meminum darahnya,giginya yang tajam terlihat. Darah terpercik,justru ini yang membuatnya senang.

Setelah beberapa menit ia meminum darah hewan tersebut dan hewan tersebut sudah mati,Ludwig pada akhirnya tersenyum puas. Kemudian setelah ia meminum darah dan darah tersebut belepotan di mulutnya, matanya berangsur - angsur berubah menjadi biru lagi dan pikiran manusianya mulai kembali. Ludwig mencium bau darah dan melihat darah yang ada di muka,baju dan mulutnya beserta tangannya ia terkejut,saat melihat hewan yang mati dihadapannya,ia bahkan pingsan.

~WVW~

Ludwig mulai membuka matanya,terlihat samar - samar Arthur,Lukas,Rom dan Ayu dihadapan mereka. Setelah ia benar - benar sadar,ia terkejut. Ayu tersenyum lembut kepadanya,Ludwig melihat ke arah bajunya,terlihat bajunya yang kotor oleh darah mengering.

"Selamat datang di Magic Club,Mr. Ludwig"kata Arthur

Ludwig yang tidak mengerti langsung bangun dan melihat ke arah wajah mereka satu - satu.

"aku... apa yang terjadi denganku? lalu darah apa ini?"kata Ludwig

Mereka semua minus Ludwig melempar pandangan ke satu sama lain.

"err... Mungkin ini butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal"kata Ayu

"Sudahlah,tak usah basa basi... Langsung saja jelaskan."kata Ludwig

"kami ingin bertanya,apa anda sewaktu ditemukan tidak sadar dekat hutan sekolah terjadi sesuatu? apa anda diserang sesuatu atau mungkin suatu makhluk?"tanya Rom

"i..itu"

"tidak apa - apa,ceritakan pada kita"kata Lukas dingin.

Ludwig menghela nafasnya,ia kemudian mulai menceritakan hal apa yang menimpanya.

"malam itu,aku bertemu seorang vampire karena rasa penasaranku saat melihatnya melintasi aku dan kakakku. Ia meminta tolong aku untuk menjaga semuanya dari raja vampire yang kejam,aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Lalu aku menerima saja,setelah itu dia melakukan ritual aneh yang menjadikanku..."kata - kata Ludwig dipotong Rom

"setengah vampire,bukan?"tebak Rom

semuanya langsung menatap wajah Rom

"hei! aku itu keturunan mereka! lihat kan? taringku sedikit tajam"kata Rom menunujk taringnya sendiri.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"hmm.. ,kusarankan anda masuk club ini karena menjadi setengah vampire tidaklah mudah"kata Rom lagi.

Ludwig menatap muka serius Rom,kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Rom,memangnya kau tahu tentang ritual itu?"tanya Ayu

"tentu saja,itu ritual terlarang untuk menjadi setengah vampire bahkan menjadi vampire,namanya ritual Interisia" kata Rom.

"lebih baik dijelaskannya nanti sepulang sekolah,kan hari ini ada pertemuan,apalagi ada Ludwig"kata Arthur

mereka sepakat dan bubar.

* * *

><p>note :<p>

~nama disini saya rekomendasikan Carol,Eugen,Henric atau Alexandru, nama keluarganya Constantin, gimana? kayak supernatural banget kan namanya?

Mimi : kata siapa?

Author : iyain aja sih!

~Interisia : berasal dari kata interzisa yang berarti terlarang dalam bahasa Romania

* * *

><p>Author :hehe... gimana ceritanya? dapet supernaturalnya nggak? saya harap dapet~<p>

Vash : kapan saya muncul,Author?

Author : sabar,Vash.. bales review aja ahh~

**PastaLovers** : wah banyak... RomaNesia,GerNesia,DenNesia dll,bakalan banyak deh!

**apa aja boleh **: gara - gara saya yah? wah harus diusulin nih crackpairingnya

**7 sableng** : Makasih udah update and muji

~Megumi : haduuhh masa newbie udah diusulin jadi 'best author FHI'? saya kan masih baru takut yang udah profesionalnya pada gimanaaa gitu #pedeabis #malumalukucing

~Yuka : iya,maaf nggak nyantumin... lupa :B

~Yuka : kalo Austria,Vash and Austria saya setuju! malah saya bakal bawa kamera SLR dan handy cam paling mutakhir... tapi Luddie JANGAN DIMASUKKIN!

**-Sky **: uwaaahhh makasih udah difave! #gulingguling #tearsofjoy

**Fanfic Sky : **Udah update! jangan soal MTK doonk!

**siapa aja boleh **: hehe.. yang fic Switching saya hapus,ceritanya udah kebanyakan.. saya mau bikin yang baru~

Author : yeey! udah bales review!

Vash : apa katamu! threesome sama si aristokrat! mau ku-DOR hah? (ngeluarin revolver sama senjata laras panjang)

Author : gyaaaaaa! #kabur RnR,bitteee ^^


	4. Attack! Let's Keep This School Save!

Author : hola! author kembali... oh iya,saya minjem beberapa istilah di HP,hoho...

Alex : hmm... jadi fic ini tentang supranatural,gitu?

Author : iya... bacain disclaimer dan Warningnya!

Alex : yaudah

**Disclaimer** : Mr. hidekaz adalah pemilik Hetalia,hanya punya cerita dan OC, Harry Potter itu punya Mrs. J.K Rowling

**Warning **: OOC,OOT,Gaje,abal,aneh,stress,typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu,AU,bahasa berantakan dll

* * *

><p>malam harinya,Ludwig beritirahat,ia masih ingat akan penjelasan tentang semua hal tentang supranatural yang tidak dimingerti olehnya. Ia menajatuhkan badannya di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan mencoba melupakan semuanya. Tapi saat ia ingat darah itu,ia masih tidak bisa melupakan rusa yang dihisap darahnya tadi.<p>

"Sial! bukan ini yang kuinginkan!"kata Ludwig.

Ketika ia sedang memikirkan semuanya,sebuah gambar tentang Ayu yang diserang suatu makhluk langsung menggangu pikirannya. Ludwig langsung terperanjat kaget,ia langsung menuju pintu. Ia baru ingat,kalau ia keluar lewat pintu kakaknya bangun. Ia ingat saat ia melompat dari lantai 3 dan berhasil. Kemudian ia coba lagi.

"_baiklah,akan kucoba_"pikir Ludwig

Ia melompat dan ternyata mulus,lalu ia mencoba berlari sangat cepat menuju Ayu,berhasil. Ayu melihat Ludwig yang sangat cepat dan melompati pagar sekolah menuju dirinya. Ayu ingin menyapa dirinya namun Ludwig sudah menyambar. Baru saja Ludwig menyambar Ayu,makhluk mencurigakan muncul,Ayu terkejut dengan makhluk itu.

"i..itu apa?"kata Ayu

"Tetap di belakangku... aku tahu bau ini"kata Ludwig

"_bau?_"pikir Ayu.

Makhluk mencurigakan itu menunjukkan wajahnya,terlihat darah dan taring yang panjang.

"jadi.. kau itu pangeran Dhampir yang katanya bisa mengatur kekuatan vampire-nya?"kata orang itu.

Ludwig tidak peduli dengan kata - kata vampire itu,ia hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. vampire itu maju,Ludwig dan Ayu mundur satu langkah. Ayu hanya menelan ludah,ia tidak sadar sudah memeluk Ludwig. Vampire itu menunjukkan taringnya dan menyerang mereka.

Ludwig langsung menggendong Ayu mereka melompat ke pohon - pohon dan bangunan dengan cepat. Ayu hanya bisa memegang bahu Ludwig kuat,ia teringat untuk menelepon Arthur,Alex dan Lukas jika ada hal yang buruk tentang supranatural Eropa.

"hello? Arthur! aku butuh bantuanmu! panggil Lukas dan Alex."kata Ayu

"baiklah.. spertinya keadaanmu buruk sekali"kata Arthur

"ya... bahkan kau tidak bisa membayangkan sebagaimana buru..uwaaaaa!"telepon ditutup.

Ayu dan Ludwig sudah terpojok,Ayu menelan ludahnya,Ludwig hanya menatap vampire itu dengan tatapan tajam dan marah,bahkan mata birunya berganti warna menjadi merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak nyaman disini dan hawa kegelapannya sangat kuat,Bahkan Ayu merasa sangat takut saat itu.

"Arthur... Alex... Lukas... tolong aku...aku takut!"pikir Ayu

Vampire itu maju menyerang,Ludwig tanpa menyentuh vampire itu bahkan hanya dengan melihat,vampire itu sudah terlempar ke belakang. Di belakang vampire itu ada pohon,bahkan pohon yang cukup besar itu hancur. Ayu merinding hampir sama dengan trembling trio alias trio baltik.

"huh! dasar pengganggu! aku mau meminum darah manis gadis itu!" kata Vampire itu.  
>"jangan pernah sentuh dia"ancam Ludwig.<p>

Vampire itu mundur dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"bagus deh... vampire itu sudah pergi... terima kasih ya.. Lud..wig"kata Ayu terbata - bata melihat Ludwig yang matanya merah dan menatapnya seperti mau menggigitnya.

"Herr... Ludwig... jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu... aku. takut"kata Ayu lagi

"Kenapa? aku melakukannya tidak akan lama"kata Ludwig dingin

"ta..tapi"Ayu mundur 2 langkah

"hanya satu gigit.. saja"

Ayu mundur 3 langkah

"kenapa kau malah mencoba kabur?"

Ayu berlari,memang ini ide buruk tapi yang paling penting ia meninggal dengan terhormat,itu yang ada di pikiran Ayu. Namun,ketika ia sudah yakin jauh dari Ludwig,hanya sedetik Ludwig sudah ada di hadapannya.

"KYAAAAAA!"Ayu berteriak,Ludwig sudah memegang bahunya.

Saat taringnya akan mengenai bahu Ayu. Alex muncul menahan Ludwig,Arthur langsung memeluk Ayu sedangkan Lukas membantu Alex. Ayu memerah mukanya dan langsung mendorong Arthur,sedangkan Ludwig mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Alex,Lukas beserta troll miliknya(soalnya kalau trollnya nggak bantu,Ludwig udah lepas dari tadi).

"Mr. Ludwig tahan dirimu! kau bukan vampire sebenarnya! kendalikan! kau bisa kan mengendalikannya!" kata Alex.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk menahan Ludwig untuk tidak mengigit Ayu,makhluk mencurigakan datang lagi. Ayu bisa mersakan kedatangan makhluk tersebut.

"ada yang datang"kata Ayu

"benar"kata Arthur,Alex dan Lukas bersamaan.

Mereka bersiap,Alex dan Lukas terpaksa melepas Ludwig, (tapi troll lukas masih nahan tuh). Setelah beberapa lama,muncullah bayangan hitam yang menyeramkan. Dia membawa kapak yang sangat besar,sekali tebas disekitarnya langsung berubah menjadi warna hitam. Arthur mengeluarkan buku mantranya,Lukas memanggil salah satu makhluk terkuatnya sedangkan Ayu sudah siap dengan keris ditangannya.

Ternyata makhluk itu muncul sebanyak 3,tentu saja ini paling sulit.

"boleh kutebak.. kalian itu pelahap maut,kan?"kata Arthur

"hmm... hebat sekali kau,manusia. aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa tahu tentang kami"kata 3 pelahap maun itu.

"Hei.. kami itu bukan manusia sepenuhnya! tapi dalam beberapa _hal_ kami juga manusia"kata Ayu menimpali.

"bukan manusia?"kata salah satu pelahap maut

"sudahlah jangan basa - basi! apa yang kalian ingin lakukan di sekolah ini?"tanya Alex

"mencari seseorang"jawab salah satunya

"mencari seseorang?" kata mereka serempak kebingungan kecuali pelahap maut

"bailah... kami ingin mencari orang tersebut... sampai jumpa!"pelahap maut itu terbang dan menghilang.

Diam dan hening,mereka berfikir tentang yang dikatakan pelahap maut itu,kemudian muncul tiba - tiba lampu di atas kepala Arthur.

"MEREKA MAU MENCULIK SALAH SATU MURID!"Arthur berteriak histeris.

Alex,yang memang keturunan vampire langsung mengejar mereka,sangat cepat. Lukas langsung saja menyuruh makhluk yang dipanggilnya untuk mengejar mereka dengannya dan Arthur,sedangkan Indonesia berdiri sendirian ditinggal mereka. Dia mengeluarkan kemenyan dan muncullah sesosok wanita berambut panjang memakai jubah putih (ini miss kunkun lho!).

"miss kunkun yang cantik... (Author : hoek! #langsungkabur) kejar orang tadi ya? yang cepet ya? masa miss kunkun kalah sama mereka?"pinta Ayu

"yaudah kalau Ayu mau"makhluk itu langsung terbang.

"tolong lepaskan aku"kata Ludwig

Ayu menatap muka Ludwig,terlihat matanya berubah menjadi biru lagi. Ayu bingung mau melepaskan dia atau membiarkannya ditahan troll Lukas. Ketika ia sedang bimbang,semak - semak didekat mereka bergerak. Ayu menyiapkan kerisnya yang baru dikeluarkan,makhluk itu melompat keluar,terlihat werewolf.

"GYAAA! itu werewolf! jangan gigit daku! tapi... memangnya sekarang bulan purnama ya?"kata Ayu

Ayu lalu melihat ke arah bulan,tenyata memang bulan purnama

"ahh.. pantesan"kata Ayu berkeringat dingin.

"sudah kubilang,lepaskan aku!"kata Ludwig.

"ta..tapi"

Saat Ayu melihat ke arah Ludwig,Werewolf itu menyerang. Ludwig melepaskan diri,ia menghadang serangan werewolf terkejut,karena Ludwig adalah setengah vampire,iapun terluka oleh cakarannya.

"Scheiße!(1)"gumam Ludwig.

Ketika werewolf itu mau menyerang,Ludwig langsung menggendong Ayu. Ayu mukanya merah padam. Saat Ayu melihat badan Ludwig,bajunya terlihat ada bekas cakaran,namun lukanya sembuh sangat cepat. Karena bajunya robek bekas cakar werewolf,terlihatlah bentuk badan Ludwig yang hmm...

"ah,ih,uh,oh... mamaaaa bagaimana ini? lihat itu!"pikir Ayu dengan muka merah parah.

Ketika Ayu sedang berfikir apakah ini mimpi atau bukan,Ludwig memotong lamunannya.

"Frau Ayu,kita sampai"kata Ludwig

"e..eh iya! te..terima kasih"kata Ayu terbata - bata.

"Semuanya... kita berhasil menangkap para penyihir menyebalkan!"kata Lukas.

"hei,bocah! memangnya kalian tahu tentang kami?"tanya salah satu pelahap maut.

"tentu saja,kalian itu kan penyihir pengguna sihir hitam,pembuat kerusakan,pengikut setia pangeran kegelapan... Oh ya! saya lupa,dimana si pangeran kegelapan itu?"tanya Arthur

"Memangnya kau perlu tahu!"jawab salah satu pelahap maut itu.

"baiklah,kalau begitu kami laporkan ke kementrian sihir"kata Arthur lagi.

Alex dan Lukas melihat baju Ludwig yang robek tercakar.

"Bekas apa itu?"tanya Alex

"Werewolf"jawab Ludwig singkat,padat dan jelas.

"oh"

"Ludwig,apa kau berani terlibat langsung dengan semua hal yang mungkin tidak kau ketahui sebelum semua ini terjadi,tapi satu hal... tolong rahasiakan semua yang kami lakukan termasuk siapa sebenarnya kami"kata Lukas.

"memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"tanya Ludwig

"seperti yang tadi kau alami,menjaga semua warga sekolah dari hal - hal supranatural"jawab Ayu

Ludwig memandang mereka,Arthur mohon pamit untuk melaporkan adanya pelahap maut di Hetalia Academy kepada kementerian sihir.

* * *

><p>note :<p>

(1)Scheiße : Shit dalam bhs. Jerman

Oh iya,saya pilih nama Alexandru Constantin,Vlad bakal muncul tapi nanti (bocoran)  
>Alex ini keturunan vampire,lho! bukan setengah vampire... yang setengah kan si Ludwig,walupun dia keturunan tapi larinya cepet kayak vampire,bedanya dia udah nggak butuh darah...<p>

* * *

><p>Author : yeahhh! yang review 11 orang! #tearsofjoy<p>

Alfred : err.. Author... nanti ada hantu - hantuan nggak?

Author : iya laah! kalau supranatural harus ada yang beninian donk!

Alfred : kenaaaapa haru beginiii #pundung

Author : hehe... lupain Alfred,bales review yuk!

**-Sky** : iya sih... tapi namanya juga vampire hoho! saya suka lho sama Vampire Suck,kocak!  
>versi aslinya alias Twilight saya juga suka sih.. hehe. Oh iya,maaf usernamenya cuma muncul bagian -Sky-nya doang,nggak mau kesimpin lho~<p>

**7 sableng** : sabar ya... menheningkan cipta,dimulai! *hening*

~Ayane : hehe iya... habis liat ancemannya bikin merinding... apalagi ketemu soal geometri #curcol

~Hiroki : makasih

~Yuka : bakal ada... bahkan ada UKNesia lho nanti~

~Sanae : Vash ada,dia sama adiknya

~Haruka : diusahakan lagi...

~Megumi : uwaaahhh makasihhh~ #bow 1000x

~Hiroki : bukan,rusa... #pundungdipojokan (padahal penyuka rusa)

Jangan doonk... kalau yang lain ok" aja... (masih bawa kamera DSLR)

**Little Lady Otaku**(1): saya percepat soalnya mau UN #curcol

**Little Lady Otaku**(2) : Alex/Romania bukan setengah vampire,keturunannya doank.. jadi kayak buyutnya nikah sama manusia,trus nikah lagi sama manusia,trus nikah lagi,yah sampai keturunan dia,kakeknya masih hidup lho! (bocoran cerita)

Author : Wah makasih yang udah review~

Alfred : Author nanti aku munculnya dikit ya? #puppyeyes

Author : iya tenang aja... #evilgrin RnR bitte?


	5. After Last Night and Francis's Lost Love

Author : ya ampun,saya mau UN malah update cerita... (mukul - mukul kepala) oh iya,saya ganti username dan maaf belum ngasih tau... kalau mau dianggap karakter,saya itu Bremen

Gilbert : aaahhhh! Author itu mein schwester,ya?

Author : idiih ngaku - ngaku! author itu adiknya bruder Ludwig tau!

Gilbert : kesesese... tentu saja author itu adikku,liat aja... punya nama belakang yang sama seperti aku yang awesome,kan?

Author : bruder Ludwig! mendingan opa Gilbert dikurung dikamarnya lagi aja! menyebalkan tahu!

Ludwig ; schwester... bruder memang begitu sifatnya...

Gilbert : hei schwester! jangan panggil aku opa!

Vash : dasar keluarga yang aneh... saya bacain disclaimernya dan warningnya aja!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei,Author hanya punya OC dan cerita

Warning : OC,OOC,OOT,abal,aneh,gaje,terlalu sinetron saat ini,mungkin sedikit mary sue (saya harap nggak), typo(s) bertebaran dan sedikit berbau yang selalu berhubungan dengan France

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian yang hebat tadi malam hingga jam 2 pagi,Ayu yang kekurangan tidur hanya bisa mengantuk berat di kelas,ia bahkan benar - benar tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah oleh pak Rome,untungnya ia tidak diketahui oleh beliau. Saat istirahatpun ia masih mengantuk dan menutup kepalanya dengan buku dengan posisi hampir tidur,ini membuat sahabatnya,saudaranya dan mantan pacarnya yaitu Willem hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala.<p>

"kak,sampe kapan kamu mau begini terus?"tanya Razak,saudaranya

"peduli amat,nggak liat aku lagi ngantuk,zak?"jawab Ayu sekenanya.

"hei! daripada ngantuk,nih minum jus lemon dulu!"kata Arthur melempar sebuah kotak jus

Ayu yang mendengar tentang makanan langsung bangun dan menangkap jus itu. Saat diminum,mimik wajahnya jadi berbeda 180 derajat,artinya minuman itu benar - benar asam.

"UWWAAAHH! ASEEEMM!"Ayu berteriak sangat keras

"makanya jangan ngantuk terus"kata Alex

Ayu langsung pundung,tapi masih minum jus lemon itu.

"yuk makan bareng,sayang!"kata Willem

"enak aja! kak Ayu itu harus denganku!"bantah Razak

Ayu sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa ada yang mengetahui di ruangan itu. Ia sekarang berjalan - jalan di koridor sekolah dengan sebuah kotak jus lemon pemberian Arthur. Sesekalinya jus itu masuk ke mulutnya,seketika ia menutup mulutnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan ke arah kantin. Ketika ia sedang asiknya berjalan,terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari kelas Biologi,ia menguping dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Ludwig dan Feliciano.

"Feli... maafkan aku,kau harus mengerti..."kata Ludwig pelan

"veee.. Ludwig jahaaat! kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu?"kata Feliciano yang sudah menangis.

"ta..tapi"

"TI ODIO(1)!"Felicianopun pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Ludwig

Indonesia yang mendengar percakapan mereka menjadi merasa bersalah. Saat Feliciano mendekati Ayu,ia langsung kabur menuju kelas sejarah,sangat tidak beruntung saat itu sedang bagian sejarah Afrika. Ia menelan ludah,sebenarnya ia tidak mau berurusan dengan murid dari Afrika,terutama yang bernama Tsonga dari Zimbabwe.

"waduh gawat,sejarah Afrika nih! bahkan murid dari Eropa aja ada yang takut,kecuali Ivan dan murid yang terkenal kuat" pikir Ayu.

Ia tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan,walaupun menelan ludah. Dikoridor hanya terdengar suara langkah kakinya, karena kejadian tadi ia batal pergi ke kantin. Ia sekarang menuju halaman belakang sekolah,terlihat Gilbert Beilschmidt kakaknya Ludwig yang anehnya berbeda sifat dengan adiknya. Ayu tetap berjalan dan mencari tempat yang sepi.

Ia melihat sebuah pohon yang rindang,tapi ia tahu ada sebuah benda samar - samar seperti bunga lili. Setelah difokuskan penglihatannya,ternyata seseorang yang memakai gaun putih. Ia mendekati pohon itu pelan - pelan. Ia mencoba menyapa makhluk halus itu.

"ma..maaf,anda siapa?"tanya Ayu sopan

"ah... kau bisa melihatku?"kata arwah itu

"iya,memangnya anda siapa?"

"Jeanne... Jeanne Adrien.. je Francis amour perdu"

"bahasa Prancis!"pikir Ayu terkejut

"kalau tidak salah,artinya... anda adalah cinta hilang Francis"tanya Ayu

"iya... aku selalu menunggunya disini karena kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu di bawah pohon ini" jawab Jeanne

"sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihatku"katanya lagi dan iapun menangis.

"kalau kutemukan anda dengannya apa anda akan bahagia?"

Jeanne tidak menjawab,terlihat wajah bahagia terpancar melalui senyumannya,ia mengangguk. Ayu tersenyum iapun memegang tangan Jeanne

"tolong anda ada disini jam 8 malam nanti,ya?"kata Ayu

Jeanne mengangguk. Ayu langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS,ia tersenyum ke arah Francis yang membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Monsieur Francis,ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di pohon belakang sekolah nanti jam 8 malam"kata Ayu bersemangat

"eh? siapa mon cheri?"tanya Francis

"sudah.. datang saja nanti malam!"

"oui"

Ayu meninggalkan ruang OSIS itu,saat ia sedang asiknya berjalan menuju kelas,seseorang ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak langsung melihat wajahnya,ia hanya melewatinya namun orang tadi menghadangnya.

"maaf,permisi"kata Ayu

orang itu tidak bergerak,ia masih menghadangnya. Ayu mulai merasa kesal,tapi ia masih mencoba menahannya.

"Apa yang kau mau? aku kan ingin lewat"kata Ayu lagi

Orang itu tidak berkata apa - apa,ia kemudian memegang tangan Ayu dengan paksa. Ayu yang memang mendapat ajaran sangat ketat dalam bergaul di keluarganya,langsung saja menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Kemudian ia tonjok,tapi orang itu menahan tonjokannya.

"ma..maaf,aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol berduaan"kata orang itu.

Ayu hanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang tadi dan ternyata itu Ludwig. Ayu jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya,karena bingung pada akhirnya ia kabur saja dari tempat itu. Ludwig melihatnya hanya kebingungan dan sedikit kecewa,ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari kantung jasnya.

"padahal aku ingin memberinya ini...*sigh*"gumam Ludwig

Ayu yang malu hanya memerah mukanya,beberapa teman menghampirinya. Ayu hanya bisa membaca novel kesukaannya dengan tidak tenang.

"weeh.. mukamu merah kayak tomat"kata Ella

Ayu tidak menjawab,ia hanya menutup mukanya dengan buku novel.

~WVW~

Selesai sekolah,ia buru - buru menuju pohon yang ada dibelakang sekolah,ia keluarkan sebuah kertas yang berisi mantra. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas dan tinggal kembali jam 8 malam nanti karena ia takut pemuda dari Prancis itu kaget setengah kemudian pulang ke asramanya. Ayu hanya bisa merasa malu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi,ia sekarang berfikir Ludwig akan mengatakan dia tidak sopan.

"aku harus minta maaf nanti,tapi kapan? dan... BAGAIMANAAA!"Ayu sekarang histeris.

Ayu sekarang seperti orang yang baru saja kabur dari RSJ dan diperhatikan beberapa orang dengan tatapan aneh. Sadar ia diperhatikan semua orang,ia kemudian langsung kabur karena malu. Di asrama,bukannya mengerjakan PR atau apa,Ayu malah nonton film Korea. Setelah menonton film ia langsung berselancar di dunia maya,membuka face**ok dan terkikik geli melihat status teman - temannya.

Setelah melakukan aktifitas yang tidak berarti,kemudian Ayu tidur. Jam 7 ia baru bangun,saat melihat jam ia terkejut. Yang membuatnya syok adalah ia belum mandi dan berganti pakaian sejak sepulang sekolah (ya ampun,joroknya...).

Setelah mandi dengan cepat,ia kemudian memakai baju dengan cepat juga. Setelah selesai bersiap - siap,ia kemudian menuju pohon yang ada di belakang sekolah,ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri disana. Ia mendekat pelan - pelan,ternyata Francis sudah ada disana.

"mademoiselle,anda terlambat"kata Francis

"maaf monseiur,Francis... aku ketiduran"respon Ayu

"kau selalu begitu... ah! dimana yang ingin bertemu denganku? siapa?"

Ayu hanya tersenyum,ia memberi aba - aba untuk mengikutinya. Francis kebingungan dengan yang Ayu lakukan dan hanya mengikutinya.

"Disana... ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"kata Ayu menunjuk pohon

"tidak ada siapa - siapa"kata Francis

"datangi pohonnya dan tutup matamu hingga terdengar seseorang memanggilmu. Dia sangat senang untuk betemu denganmu"

Francis tidak membalas kata - kata Ayu,ia hanya mendekat ke pohonnya. Setelah beberapa langkah,Francis mendengar sayup - sayup seseorang memanggil,ia memuka matanya dan terlihat Jeanne yang tersenyum.

"Je..Jeanne? kamu be..benar - benar Jeanne?"tanya Franis tidak percaya

"oui"jawab Jeanne

Francis tidak berkata apa - apa,ia menghampiri Jeanne dan memegang tangannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa..."gumam Francis lirih

"tidak apa - apa Francis,aku senang kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku kok!"kata Jeanne

"Aku rindu kau mon petite"

"iya,aku juga... kudengar kau mengundurkan diri menjadi peserta menulis puisi nasional karena kau mengingat bahwa aku suka mendengar puisi yang kaubuat,benar?"

Francis hanya mengangguk,matanya mulai berkaca - kaca

"Francis,kalau karena aku kau tidak maju,aku kecewa bisa mengenalmu... berarti lebh baik jika aku tidak mengenalmu dong?"kata Jeanne

"tidak! aku hanya tidak mau mengingat malam itu... aku tidak bisa melindungimu"Francis sekarang berlinang air mata.

"tenang saja,aku bahagia kalau Francis tersenyum,jadi kalau ada lomba lagi,monsieur Francis harus ikut dan harus memenangkan perlombaannya! karena menurutku puisi buatan monsieur Francis itu puisi terbaik!"

Francis hanya tertawa renyah,ia kemudian tersenyum dan melihat mata Jeanne yang samar - samar.

"aku akan memenangkan dan menunjukkan bahwa puisi terbaik berasal dari Prancis.. ohonhonhon~"kata Francis

Jeanne hanya tersenyum lembut,tangannya menyentuh pipi Francis.

"aku bisa merasakan sentuhan tanganmu"kata Francis

"itu baru Francis yang kukenal! umm... maaf,aku harus pergi.. karena aku berjanji akan tenang jika orang yang paling kucintai berhasil menemuiku dan... Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime,mon ami"

Jeanne mulai tidak jelas,Francis mulai tidak merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Ia melihat Jeanne yang tersenyum lembut. Francis yang menyadarinya kemudian mulai menangis histeris,Jeanne pada akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah Jeanne hilang,ia menghapus air matanya dan diganti dengan senyum optimis.

"Merci,mademoiselle Ayu"kata Francis

"iya... tenang saja,sudah tugasku sebagai anggota magic club"kata Ayu

"jadi ini salah satu pekerjaan magic club yang nggak jelas itu? mulia juga"

"hehe. iya,itu salah satu kerjaan kita... makasih sudah memuji,lebih baik kita pulang karena sudah malam"

"ya sudah"

mereka pada akhirnya berpisah,Ayu hanya memandang langit dan tersenyum. Jeanne yang ternyata masih ada di pohon tersebut tersenyum dan mengluarkan air mata,kemudian ia benar - benar menghilang. Ayu kemudian berjalan ke arah asrama perempuan. Di samping bangunan asrama,sebuah makhluk cepat menghadangnya. Ayu terkejut dan ia melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna merah,ia menelan ludah.

"permisi... aku harus kembali ke asrama... jadi bolehkah saya lewat?"kata Ayu kaku.

"..."ia tidak menanggapi kata - kata Ayu

Ayu menelan ludahnya sekali lagi,kali ini keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi wajahnya. Jika dilihat di tempat yang terang,akan terlihat wajah Ayu yang pucat pasi. Tangan orang itu memegang dagu Ayu. Ayu yang tahu akan dicium hanya mendorong orang tadi dan mencoba berlari. Namun,sangat tidak beruntungnya,tangan kanannya sudah dipegang. Ayu mencoba menarik lengannya,justru orang itu mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok,sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan jarak 5cm di wajah.

"a..anda..."kata Ayu menggigil

Orang itu hanya tersenyum licik. Di gelapnya malam ditemani cahaya lampu yang tidak terlalu terang,Ayu yang ketakutan hanya bisa pasrah. Orang itu ternyata Ludwig yang sedang bermata merah atau bisa dibilang sisi vampir-nya yang sedang mengambil alih.

"a..apa maumu? a..aku.."Ayu belum menyelesaikan kata - katanya,ia sudah dicium.

Ciuman itu cukup lama,Ayu belum pernah berciuman. Walaupun Willem pernah mencoba,tapi adiknya yaitu Razak sudah ada disamping mereka dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang tajam. Ayu merasa ada yang aneh,rasa manis bercampur pahit melebur dimulutnya. Ia sadar,itu sebenarnya rasa coklat. Mukanya sudah merah bahkan tomat Antonio atau kepiting rebus kalah oleh wajahnya. Ayu mendorong Ludwig dengan paksa.

"lepaskan!"bentak Ayu.

Ayu justru didorong keras ke tembok hingga terdengar suara punggungnya yang beradu dengan tembok. Ayu meringis kesakitan,saat ia sedang meringis,Ludwig sudah ada dihadapannya dengan jarak 5cm lagi. Ludwig memegang kedua tangannya seperti sedang memegang penjahat yang akan diborgol.

"a..apa yang ingin anda lakukan tuan Ludwig?"tanya Ayu kebingungan dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

Ludwig tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ayu. Ia bahkan sekarang mulai memegang baju Ayu. Muka Ayu semakin memerah,ia bahkan hampir menangis. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju Ayu dari atas.

"kumohon.. hen..hentikan"kata Ayu lemah.

Ludwig masih membuka kancingnya,ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ayu. Ayu yang sekarang telah berlinang air mata,merasa panas badannya,apalagi mendengar nafas Ludwig yang dihembukan olehnya.

"Maukah,kamu menjadi.. bagian dari..ku?"tanya Ludwig dengan suara menekan.

Ayu sekarang mukanya merah padam,ia menggigil hebat bahkan getaran badannya mengalahkan getaran badan Raivis Galante dari Latvia. Kancing baju Ayu sudah terbuka setengah,tangan Ludwig mulai melingkari pinggangnya. Ludwig sekali lagi mencium Ayu. Air matanya tidak sengaja jatuh di tangan Ludwig. Entah karena apa,matanya kembali berwarna biru. Saat Ludwig tersadar ia sedang mencium Ayu,ia terkejut dan cepat - cepat melepas ciumannya. Ludwig kemudian menutup mulutnya dan dengan secepat kilat ia menghilang dari hadapan Ayu.

"*hik* ke..kejam"gumam Ayu pelan.

Mei,sahabat Ayu dari Vietnam. melihatnya sedang menangis. Ia kemudian menghampiri Ayu dengan tatapan khawatir. Saat melihat apa yang terjadi,ia terkejut bukan main apalagi melihat baju Ayu yang terbuka setengah. Mei langsung mengancingi baju Ayu.

"Ayu,cepat cerita! siapa yang melakukan pelecehan kepadamu? kalau si lolicon mesum mantan pacarmu itu,dijamin ia tidak akan melihat matahari esok!"tanya Mei.

"Ludwig"jawab Ayu pelan.

"eh? siapa?"

"Ludwig! si pangeran sekolah dari Jerman dan baru putus 3 hari yang lalu dengan pemuda Italia si pecinta pasta!"Ayu mulai histeris.

"te..tenang! ayo kita ke asrama saja... kita minum teh,mau?"

Ayu hanya mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti Mei. Saat sampai,ruangan Ayu sudah sesak dipenuhi gadis - gadis kelas Asia,terutama sahabatnya.

"ceritakan tentang si pangeran berambut klimis itu donk! katanya kamu pacaran ya?"tanya Lin,dari Taiwan

"nggak! kami nggak pacaran!"bantah Ayu keras.

"hei! dia sedang buruk perasaannya! bisa tidak kalian pergi DARI KAMAR AYU!"bentak Mei disusul sebuah dayung yang terangkat.

Langsung saja semua yang ada disitu bubar dan kabur dari kamar Ayu.

Keesokan harinya.

Ayu murung,bahkan sapaan Kiku sang *ohokcalonpacarohok* sahabat saja tidak dihiraukannya. Ia sekarang sedang dielus - elus kepalanya oleh Mei dan Willem. Ludwig datang dari pintu,saat ia memperhatikan Ayu,Ayu justru memasang tatapan sinis. Ludwig yang tidak ingat apa - apa tadi malam hanya menunduk. Willem kemudian mendatangi Ludwig dan menatap tajam,walaupun tinggi mereka berbeda.

"hmm... jadi ini si pangeran schoft(1) dari Duitsland(2),itu?"kata Willem

"wat wil je?(3)"tanya Ludwig

"Tentu saja aku ingin memberimu pelajaran! apalagi sudah beraninya kau melakukan hal buruk sama Ayu! bahkan aku pacarnya saja belum!"

"OI KEPALA TULIP! KAMU JUGA HAMPIR NGELAKUIN HAL ITU KALAU NGGAK DI HENTIKAN AWAK!"Bentak Razak dari arah meja Ayu.

"DIEM MALING!"balas Willem

Willem mendorong tubuh Ludwig ke tembok,ia memegang kerah baju seragamnya. Ia memandang Ludwig dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Kalau kau berani sentuh Ayu lagi,kujamin kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi!"kata Willem.

"me..memangnya a..apa yang aku lakukan?"tanya Ludwig

"jangan berpura - pura tidak tahu! perbuatnmu tadi malam kalau dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah bisa - bisa kau dihukum dan dikeluarkan tahu!"

Ludwig hampir membuka mulutnya,namun sebuah kepalan tangan bertemu dengan pipinya,sehingga ada rasa asin berbau besi dimulutnya. Ia memegang pipinya dan menyentuh bibirnya. Saat ia sadar bahwa itu darah,ia terkejut.

_"da...rah"_gumam Ludwig

"tadi kamu bicara apa?"tanya Willem

Ludwig tidak menjawabnya,ia terlihat sedang menarik nafas dengan cepat. Selain itu ia terlihat mulai berkeringat dingin dan tertekan. Willem masih saja memegang kerah Ludwig. Ludwig sekarang menutup matanya

"lepaskan aku" kata Ludwig

"apa?"tanya Willem

"Lepaskan aku"suaranya mulai meninggi

"memangnya aku akan melepas orang brengsek sepertimu! Hei! kuberitahu satu hal! jangan mentang - mentang kau sudah putus dengan lelaki Italia si penggila pasta itu,kau jadikan Ayu pelarian cintamu!"

"Sudah kukatakan! LEPASKAN DAN KAU TIDAK TAHU APA - APA TENTANGKU,LOLICON!"pada akhirnya suaranya tidak bisa ditahan lagi

Saat Ludwig berkata dengan berteriak lantang,Willem terlempar sangat keras hingga badannya beretmu tembok. Semuanya melihat ke arah Ludwig dengan tatapan keheranan. Ayu yang sadar akan keanehan pada mata Ludwig yang berubah jadi merah hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Alex,Arthur,Lukas dan anggota OSIS yaitu Ivan,Yao dan Alfred (sebenarnya Arthur ketua OSIS) yang mendengar kelas Matematika ribut menghampiri kelas tersebut. Mereka semua terkejut sat melihat Ludwig yang mencekik Willem.

"Ludwig! hentikan itu!"kata Arthur

"hey,Ludwig dude... itu tidak baik!"kata Alfred

Ludwig tidak peduli,ia masih saja mencekik Willem.

"wah,comrade Ludwig,kalau tidak berhenti... akan kupaksa berhenti,da"Ivan ikut berkomentar diikuti sebuah pipa yang terangkat

"Aiyah! jangan pakai benda yang berbahaya,aru"kata Yao

"hmm..."Lukas hanya berkomentar pendek

Alex tidak berkomentar,ia hanya merasa kejanggalan pada Ludwig. Kemudian matanya melebar,tanda bahwa ia terkejut. Kemudian ia cepat - cepat kearah Ludwig. Ia menghela nafas melihat mata Ludwig. kemudian ia memberi isyarat kepada Lukas untuk menghampirinya. Saat Lukas menghampiri,ia membisikan sesuatu dan Lukas hanya mengangguk,detik selanjutnya

BUG!

Ludwig sudah tidak sadarkan diri,Lukas memegang Ludwig dan bagi yang punya indra keenam ia dibantu oleh troll miliknya. Kemudian Lukas membawa Willem yang pingsan,yang tentu saja membuat semuanya aneh karena badan Willem lebih besar darinya tapi bisa dibawanya. Arthur yang mengerti kemudian mengikuti Lukas membawa Ludwig entah kemana dan memberi senyuman serta pandangan berarti pada Ayu.

"ciee... direbutin banyak cowo"kata Victoria,murid dari Seychelles

"ukhh..."Ayu hanya manyun

Setelah kejadian itu,bel berbunyi dan guru masuk. Sangat tidak beruntung bahwa hari itu ulangan mendadak. Ayu yang sedang tidak semangat ditambah ketidaksukaannya pada Matematika menyebabkan ia mengerjakan soal ulangan sekedarnya.

* * *

><p>(1)schoft : brengsek<p>

(2)Duitsland : Jerman

(3)wat wil je? : apa maumu?

* * *

><p>Author : hallo~ author alias Bremen ada disini~<p>

Lovino ; jadi.. author itu adiknya potato bastardo?

Author : jangan panggil bruder potato bastardo donk!

Lovino ; terserah saya,saya yang punya mulut kok! heh.. kenapa kakakmu yang satunya narsis?

Author : oh... opa Gilbert,ya? nggak tau tuh!

Feliciano : veee~ fratello!

Author : ya udah saya bales review aja!

: nggak tau ya... kemaren pelahap maut cuma lewat doang sih... hehe danke!

**7 sableng** : akhirnya saya update.. danke!

**PastaLovers** : danke! ^_^

**Little Lady Otaku** : iya yah? uwaahhh ini pasti gara - gara kebanyakan baca plus nonton Twilight,iya nih.. Lovino bakal sadar,ntar dia bakal tambah parah "kata mutiaranya" danke!

Author : makasih yang udah review! untuk LovinoIsAwesome maaf nggak ke-save,gk yau kenapa saya mau hiatus lagi (author nggak konsisten!) ya udah,RnR bitte?


	6. Hate From Them and Something Right

Author : *baca fic chapter sebelumnya* APA INI! KENAPA BEGINI! (backsound : jeng jeng jeng).. err,maaf capslock lupa dimatiin... ya ampuuun kok menjurus ke rate-M sih? ini pasti gara - gara kemaren update malem - malem sambil ngantuk! #curcol ah hallo! author disini~ maaf chapter kemaren abal bgt!

Francis : honhonhon~ mademoiselle... mau semalaman sama abang Francis?

Author : ogaaah! aduduh~ maaf chapter kemaren gk bermutu... #pundung

Francis : chapter kemaren bagus kok~

Author : iya,menurutmu! saya yang baca warning dan disclaimernya!

disclaimer : Hetalia punya herr Hidekaz Himaruya,lagu Something Right punya Westlife

warning : OOC,OOT,abal,aneh,gaje,stress,typo(s) yang bertebaran,Hetalia academy AU,dll

* * *

><p>Ayu hanya bisa bergalau ria karena kejadian kemarin malam. Saat ia dimarahi guru Matematika karena nilainya yang benar - benar hancur,ia tidak peduli dan setengah mendengarkan. Sekarang,kalau ia mengingat kejadian itu, ia langsung saja memerah parah mukanya dan mendapat ledekan dari sahabat - sahabatnya. Tapi,karena rumor yang salah tentang dia dan Ludwig,ia jadi dibenci oleh gadis Eropa.<p>

Ia sekarang sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan buku yang tertumpuk ditangan. Ayu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berharap tidak bertemu gadis Eropa atau murid Afrika. Di koridor sekolah,hanya terdengar langkah kakinya. Ayu tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang diikuti beberapa siswa.

Ayu kemudian menuju bagian pembukuan di perpustakaan untuk melaporkan buku - buku yang dipinjamnya. Kebanyakan yang dipinjamnya adalah novel. Setelah selesai,ia kemudian berjalan kearah taman sekolah. Setelah sampai,ia melihat Gilbert yang sedang mengajak ngobrol burung kuning miliknya. Kemudian ia mendekati Gilbert.

"hei,Gilbird! kau tahu,menyebalkan sekali sih,si Roderich itu! merebut calon pacarku saja!"kata Gilbert

Ayu mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"_nih orang perasaan narsis amat_"pikir Ayu

"bukannya bawa hewan ke lingkungan sekolah itu nggak boleh? kecuali kalau sudah ada di asrama"kata Ayu

"ah,Ayu! katanya kamu pacaran sama West yang awesome tapi nggak se-awesome diriku?"tanya Gilbert

"eh? kata siapa?"

"di asrama Eropa sudah beredar tahu gosipnya! kalau benar aku yang awesome minta traktirannya,ya?"

"ahh.. nggak! saya nggak pacaran! saya saja sudah putus sama Willem dan saya masih jomblo!"

"hei,ngomong - ngomong,West jadi aneh akhir - akhir ini"

Ayu hanya diam dan ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"maksud?"tanya Ayu

"yeah.. West terkadang kalau di ajak ngobrol jadi aneh dan terkadang jadi tidak nyambung. Belum ia tiba - tiba lupa dengan kejadian kemarin dan keanehan yang nggak awesome lainnya!"jawab Gilbert.

Ayu hanya terdiam mendengar curhatan Gilbert,ia memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"mau kemana?"tanya Gilbert

"ke kelas"jawab Ayu pendek.

Tidak seperti yang Ayu katakan pada Gilbert,ia malah berjalan tanpa tujuan,namun sepertinya ia punya rencana lain. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri takut ada yang mengikuti. Saat ia sedang berjalan,ia dihadang oleh beberapa gadis. Ayu melihat mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"hei anak Asia! sudah punya pacar dari Belanda,mau punya lagi? pacaran sama Ludwig lagi! playgirl!"bentak salah seorang gadis

"maaf? maksudnya apa?"tanya Ayu

"jangan sok suci deh! dasar Muna!" kata salah satunya

Seseorang gadis datang lagi,ia kenal gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Elizaveta dari Hungaria. Ia bertambah bingung saat didatangi Elizaveta dan ia juga membawa penggorengan yang sangat terkenal,tunggu... penggorengan? sekarang Ayu membelalakkan matanya dan hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"jadi ini gadis yang membuat Feli-chan putus sama Ludwig ya?"kata Elizaveta

"_dasar fujoshi! balas dendam karena salah satu pasangan.. apa,... itu disebutnya? putus... perasaan Kiku pernah ngomongin deh? ah Yaoi! iya! yaoi!_"pikir Ayu

"memangnya salahku apa sih! kenapa aku yang dilibatkan karena Feliciano putus sama Ludwig! aku bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa!"kata Ayu

Baru selesai Ayu melontarkan kata - kata,ia sudah mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya, ia hanya memegang pipinya karena kesakitan. Elizaveta tersenyum licik dan penggorengan sudah terangkat. Ayu hanya bisa menelan ludah karena ia ingat,Gilbert pernah menjadi korban penggorengan tersebut dan tidak sadar hingga 5 hari lamanya.

Saat Elizaveta bersiap - siap mengayunkan penggorengannya,seseorang memegang tangan Elizaveta sehingga ia tertahan. Semuanya menoleh ke arah orang yang menghentikan Elizaveta dan ternyata Arthur ditemani Alfred yang sedang makan burger.

"wah,Ladies... itu tidak baik"kata Arthur

"*munch* benal kawta Althie.. *munch* dia tidaw*munch*sawlah apa - apa *glek*"kata Alfred

"Git! habiskan makananmu baru mengobrol! dan jangan panggil aku Arthie! bloody git!"

"kenapa tidak mau sih!"

"bloody git!"

Saat mereka menoleh ke arah Ayu,ia sudah tidak ada disitu lagi. Ayu ternyata sudah kabur menuju ruangan musik. Ia kemudian diam - diam mendekati sebuah piano dan mencoba memainkannya. Tangannya sangat lincah menekan tuts - tuts piano,ia bersyukur Willem mau mengajarkannya bermain piano saat berpacaran dulu.

Lagu mulai terdengar,ia ternyata memainkan sebuah lagu. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai membuka mulut pertanda ia akan menyanyi

_Never thought that I'd be so inspired_  
><em>Never thought that I would find a higher truth<em>  
><em>I believed that love was overrated<em>  
><em>'Til the moment I found you<em>

Belum ia selesai menyelesaikan lagu,pintu ruang musik terbuka entah karena kebetulan atau takdir,yang masuk ternyata Ludwig. Ia menghentikan permainan pianonya,kemudian ia berdiri bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruang musik itu. Ludwig yang menyadarinya buru - buru menghadang,Ayu mulai merona mukanya.

"Tolong menyingkir,aku ingin pergi'kata Ayu

"ja..jangan! aku... penasaran sama permainan pianomu... kamu belum penah memperlihatkannya pada orang lain,bukan?"tanya Ludwig

"ta..tapi"Ayu jadi teringat malam itu

"maaf untuk malam itu,aku.. tidak ingat apa - apa dan baru mengerti setelah Arthur yang menceritakannya... maaf"

"ta..tapi"

"aku bisa main gitar,mau kudampingi? aku.."

"ya sudah"potong Ayu

"lagu tadi... lagu Westlife ya?"

"iya... Something Right,lagu pertamaku yang bisa saya kuasai"

Ludwig tersenyum lembut pada Ayu yang menyebabkan muka Ayu yang bertambah merah. Ludwig mengambil sebuah gitar yang digantung.,ia mengambil sebuah kursi lagi dan menaruhnya disamping Ayu. Ayu mulai menekan tuts piano dengan muka merah. Ludwig tersenyum,ia mulai memainkan gitarnya. Ludwig mulai menyanyi.

_Never thought that I'd be so inspired_  
><em>Never thought that I would find a higher truth<em>  
><em>I believed that love was overrated<em>  
><em>'Til the moment I found you<em>

Ayu mulai merasa nyaman,ia tersenyum dan menyanyikan lanjutannya.

_Now, baby, I know I don't deserve_  
><em>The love you give me<em>  
><em>But now I understand that<em>

Ayu dan Ludwig saling pandang dan tersenyum,mereka akhirnya menyanyi bersama

_If you want me I must be doing something right_  
><em>I got nothing left to prove and it's all because of you<em>  
><em>So if you need me and, baby, I make you feel alive<em>  
><em>I know I must be doing, doing something right<em>

Saat mereka sedang asiknya bermain,pintu tersebut terbuka lagi,ternyata yang masuk kali ini Roderich dari Austria. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil biola yang ada di lemari. Ia kemudian memainkannya dan mengiringi permainan piano dan gitar oleh Ayu dan Ludwig.

"lanjutkan saja"kata Roderich

Ayu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah,ia melanjutkan liriknya.

_It's because of you I feel so lifted  
>I've been looking at my life from higher ground<br>Never thought that I'd be so elated  
>You're the one who turned it all around<em>

Ludwig melanjutkannya

_Now baby, I didn't know myself  
>Until you changed me<br>And made me understand that_

mereka berduet lagi

_If you want me I must be doing something right  
>I got nothing left to prove and it's all because of you<br>So if you need me and, baby, I make you feel alive  
>I know I must be doing, doing something right<em>

_And, baby, I know I don't deserve  
>The love you give me<br>But I don't really care 'cause  
><em>

_If you want me I must be doing something right  
>I got nothing left to prove and it's all because of you<em>  
><em>So if you need me and, baby, I make you feel alive<em>  
><em>I know I must be doing, doing something right<em>  
><em>Doing something right, something right<em>

_So if you need me and, baby, I make you feel alive  
>I know I must be doing<br>I know I must be doing something right  
>Yeah, yeah, something right<em>

Lagu tadi ditutup oleh permainan Ayu yang manis,setelah itu terdengar beberapa tepuk tangan dari luar. Ayu yang melihat tepuk tangan dari sahabat dan semua orang yang dekat dengannya hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya. Ludwig hanya melihat dengan tatapan kebingungan dan menunduk. Diam - diam ia tersenyum saat sedang menundukkan kepalanya,setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung jasnya yang ternyata cokelat yang diberi hiasan pita merah dan putih. Di cokelat itu terdapat secarik kertas.

"u...untukmu"kata Ludwig malu

"te..terima kasih"kata Ayu kaku,ia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu

"hei,kalian mau tidak nanti jadi salah satu peserta di acara pensi nanti?"tanya Roderich yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"dasar pengganggu momen!"komentar Gilbert dari luar.

"a..aku tidak tahu"jawab Ludwig

"te..tentu"jawab Ayu

Ludwig melihat kearah Ayu dengan tatapan syok,tapi Ayu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan mengangguk pada akhirnya. Setelah itu,mereka keluar yang menyebabkan Ayu ditatap tajam oleh beberapa gadis yang cemburu. Ayu kemudian kabur menuju kelas pelajaran selanjutnya.

Setelah selesai pelajaran dan ia sudah ada di asrama

Ayu yang sedang di asrama hanya terkiki dengan senang. Ia sekarang sedang memeluk cokelat yang diberikan Ludwig,setelah puas berputar - putar,iapun merebahkan badannya pada tempat tidur. Ia benar -benar seperti fangirl yang baru saja mendapat tanda tangan idola pujaannya,ia buka pita cokelat itu dan mengamil secarik kertasnya. Kemudian ia membaca kertas itu.

"werden Sie meine freundin(1)?"itulah kata - kata yang tertulis dikertas itu

Ayu yang kurang mengerti bahasa Jerman hanya garuk - garuk kepala. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Ia kemudian membuka go**le translate dan mencari arti kata - kata itu. Saat ia tahu artinya,ia membelalakkan matanya. Tapi ketika ia sedang kegirangan,sebuah surat jatuh dari buku pelajarannya.

"will you be my lady?"kata surat itu yang ternyata berasal dari Arthur

Sekarang Ayu sedang bingung,ia mengaku bahwa sebenarnya ia menaruh hati pada kedua orang ini. Di dalam pikirannya kali ini,ia mengutuk dirinya yang kenapa harus menyukai dua orang dan kenapa harus kedua orang ini menyukainya juga. Ayu jadi memerah mukanya,ia memiliki rencana untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sahabatnya yang satu - satunya gadis Eropa,yaitu Ella adiknya Willem dari Belgia.

* * *

><p>author note:<p>

(1)werden Sie meine freundin? : maukah kamu menjadi pacar saya?

nah.. mungkin ada nama - nama OC yang gk disebut kemaren karena sayanya males cantumin~ #dilemparscone  
>hahaha... saya tambahin lagu Westlife karena menurut saya waktu denger lagu ini,cocok banget menggambarkan mereka berdua~ hahahahaha (dilempar sepatu sama personil Westlife) nah.. ini OC-nya :<p>

Ella van Rijk : Belgia,adiknya Netherlands

Victoria Bonnefoy : adik angkat France,Seychelles

* * *

><p>Author : dasar saya ini stress! bukannya belajar malah update! emang kalau saya stress bakal dituangin dalam tulisan gitu~ saya ganti genre-nya.. karena dipikir jadi drama atau romance kesininya... tadi siang saya libur jadi karena gk da kerjaan jadi update cerita deh! #curcol<p>

Feliciano : ve~ kenapa aku harus putus sama Ludwig,ve?

Author : demi cerita,Feli..

Feliciano : author kejam! #nangisgulingguling

Author : ...(nggak peduli) bales review aja ah...

**Little Lady Otaku** : makasih udah mau review.. maaf tata bahasanya berantakan karena kemaren saya nulis sambi ngantuk dan tada! jadilah fic abal kemaren! untung pikiran saya yg lagi piktor gk dilanjut.. ntar jadi rate-M deh! #jedotinkepala saya udah update,maaf fic kemaren gk seperti yang diharapkan... sayanya lagi galau lagi... #curcol danke mau review!

**Lady Raven** : sama aja... saya juga begitu.. maaf ada typo.. kadang - kadang udah dibenerin tapi fanfiction-nya yg gk mau nyimpen,gk tau kenapa... danke udah mau review

**Mifune Haruka** : danke mau review

Author : ok! saya sudah selesai berbacot-nya... saya mau siap - siap ujian trus beli - beli perlengkapan ujian! jadi... RnR,bitte?


	7. A Graveyard

Author : Haloooo~ update cerita lagi~ Mohon maaf saya update-nya jadi sering telat begini…. Ukhh… #pundung

Arthur(muncul tiba – tiba) : bloody hell! Kok bisa aku yang disini!

Author : perasaan sekarang itu bagiannya Alfred,deh?

Arthur : makanya! Kok bisa aku jadi ada di tempat antah berantah macam gini

Author : iya.. em.. ENAK AJA! INI KAMAR AUTHOR WOOI!

Arthur : awas capslock jebol!

Author : bacain disclaimer sama warningnya geh sana! Paling – paling bisa muncul disini karna salah ngucapin mantera..

Arthur : bloody twit!

Author : ahahaha... saya baca disclaimernya aja deh!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya,OC dan ceritanya punya sayaaaaa!

**Warning **: OOC,OOT,abal,aneh,gaje,stress,typo(s) yang bertebaran,Hetalia academy AU,dll

* * *

><p>Suasana kelas sangat tenang dipagi hari,burung berkicauan disana – sini. Pagi itu akan jadi hari yang menenangkan hati jika tidak ada sebuah pintu yang dibuka paksa atau anda bisa mengatakannya dibanting dengan keras. Ternyata makhluk nista yang menyebabkan tuan pintu mengaduh pagi hari ini adalah Ayu. Ayu terlihat sangat tertekan dipagi itu,matanya melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari seseorang. Saat ia menemukan orang yang dicari,yang dilakukannya adalah..<p>

"ELLA! AYO KITA KE KANTIN! SAYA BUTUH KAMU SEKARANG!"teriakan dari mulut Ayu memecah keheningan kelas di pagi hari yang barusan terganggu oleh bantingan pintunya

"ada apa sih Ayu? pagi - pagi udah ribut?"tanya Ella.

Ayu tidak membalas pertanyaan Ella,ia hanya menarik paksa orang yang sedang ia butuhkan. Hal ini membuat beberapa orang yang sudah datang hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala atau sweat drop. Mereka menuju kantin sekolah dan memilih tempat duduk yang sepi.

"weh.. tumben dateng pagi – pagi?"tanya Ella

"El,Ella... saya dikutuk ya? kok bisa sih jadi begini kehidupan saya?"Ayu langsung menuju pembicaraan utama dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya kemudian ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan terlihat tertekan.

"maksudnya apa sih?"Ella bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kehidupanku... kenapa harus jadi kayak di sinetron atau film Twilight yang mary sue gini sih! masih mending mereka itu cuma bo'ongan.. saya?... ukhhh..."

"hehh... kamu jadi Bella,nih ceritanya? emangnya direbutin siapa aja sih?"Kali ini Ella mulai tertarik mendengar curhatan si sahabat yang terkenal tukang ngaret ini.

"ah.. i.. itu.. anu.."Ayu memerah mukanya

"tenang aja... nggak ngasih tahu Lovino sama Antonio kok"

"bingung saya,kamu itu pacaran sama Lovino atau Antonio,sih?"

Ella hanya diam,kemudian memesan cappuccino. Sedangkan Ayu memilih memesan teh melati dengan madu. Kemudian Ella melihat wajah Ayu.

"aku bingung juga,soalnya sepertinya Antonio dekat sekali sama Lovino bahkan ia pernah berpegangan tangan... Saat aku datang,mereka melepas tangan dengan cepat. Padahal kalau mereka jujur lebih baik... Antonio pernah berpacaran denganku,namun sekarang hubungan kami jadi tidak jelas"kata Ella.

"terdengar sulit juga"respon Ayu

"nah... sekarang apa masalahmu?"

"nah.. i..itu saya,di tembak dua cowo"

"Siapa aja?"Ella bertambah antusias

"me..mereka Ludwig sama Arthur"Ayu meminum tehnya.

Ella terdiam dan kemudian ia memuntahkan minumannya secara refleks, ia mamandang Ayu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"spijt?(1)"Ella bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ayu hanya terdiam,ia mengeluarkan dua carik kertas dari kantungnya.

"tuh kan! enggak percaya! kalau nggak percaya liat aja nih!"Ayu menyodorkan dua carik kertas tersebut sambil histeris parah.

Ella tidak berkomentar apa - apa. Ia menerima dua carik kertas itu dan mencoba membacanya,seketika matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Gila! Ayu! kalau begini sih mimpi hampir semua murid sekolah! bayangin aja ditembak ketua OSIS sama pangeran sekolah... oh iya,kalau nggak salah rumor bilang Kiku mau nembak kamu juga,lho!"Ella meminum cappuccino pesanannya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Maaf? maksud?"kata Ayu.

"namanya juga baru rumor... kan belum tentu itu asli"

"iya juga sih,tapi bingung... pilih mana? kalau pilih Arthur... aku..."mukanya memerah parah

"kalau pilih Ludwig..."lanjut Ayu

"kalau masalah itu... saya nggak bisa bantu... itu kan menyangkut perasan kamu" Ella meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian.

"maaf,saya mau ambil NB saya,ya?"Ella meninggalkan Ayu sendirian di kantin.

Ayu sekarang sendirian,ia termenung sendirian. Ia sekarang berfikir tentang kata - kata Ella tadi. Ia kemudian menghabiskan teh yang tinggal seperempat gelas itu. Kemudian ia memandang gelas tehnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"aku... masih bingung"kata Ayu pelan

~WAW~

Ayu mengantuk karena memaksa datang pagi dari biasanya,tapi memang ia kalau di kelas selalu mengantuk. tapi kadang - kadang ia tidak,dikarenakan tidak ada kejadian berarti di sekolah,tahu kan kalau dia itu anggota magic club dan harus melindungi sekolah setiap malam,author juga pasti akan mengantuk berat.

Ia makin mengantuk saat pelajaran sejarah yang sedang membahas sejarah Malaysia. Entah kenapa ia dan adiknya yaitu Razak terkadang meributkan siapa negara terkaya di ASEAN,tapi memang mereka memang selalu seperti itu.

Ia bahkan dihukum karena memang tertidur dikelas,ini membuat beberapa sahabat beserta orang di terdekatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas atau berface-palm karena kebiasaannya di kelas. Dia dihukum untuk membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah sendirian,namun Ayu justru bersyukur bisa kabur dari pelajaran menyebalkannya pak Germania.

Saat sampai di halaman belakang sekolah,Ayu malas melakukannya karena memang halamannya tampak bersih. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala atas hukuman yang diberikannya.

"Dasar pak Germania! udah bersih begini malah nyuruh nyapuin lagi? demi makanan Arthur yang tiba - tiba enak walau nggak mungkin... DASAR CURUT! UDAH BERSIH BEGINI JUGA! HUKUMAN APAAN ITU!"Ayu mengomel saja sambil memegang sapu lidi di tangannya.

Ayu kemudian mengembalikan sapu tersebut ke tempatnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dari kantung bajunya sebuah telepon seluler miliknya. Ia melihat telepon seluler itu untuk memeriksa waktu,masih setengah jam lagi pelajaran pak Germania selesai. Ia hanya menghela nafas,ia masukkan kembali telepon itu ke saku. Ia kemudian berjalan tanpa tujuan dan berakhir di depan hutan sekolah itu.

"nah.. itu hutan sekolah,kenapa siswa nggak boleh masuk sembarangan ya?"Ayu mendekati sebuah pohon dan menyentuhnya.

"hiii! bikin merinding! kekuatan supranaturalnya kuat banget!" Ayu memegang lehernya sendiri

Justru ini membuat Ayu makin tertantang untuk masuk ke hutan ini,ia menarik nafas panjang dan pada akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Di dalam sangat rapat,bahkan cahaya hanya sedikit,menyebabkan keadaan yang temuram.

"_hutannya lebat banget! hampir mirip di Kalimantan_"pikir Ayu

Ayu kemudian mengeluarkan telepon seluler miliknya dan mulai merekam hutan tersebut. Saat ia sedang asyiknya merekam,tak sengaja ia menginjak sebuah batu yang menyebabkan ia terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang. Untungnya dia tidak pingsan,hanya saja kakinya lecet. Ia meringis saat mencoba berdiri,untungnya ia bisa. Di lubang itu terlihat sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi dan sebuah makam berbatu hitam.

"makam? siapa yang dikubur disini? coba kulihat..."Ayu mendekat

"Alice... tanpa nama keluarga? ini nama orang luar negeri tapi kenapa nggak ada nama keluarganya? aneh banget"Ayu bergumam saat melihat batu nisan itu.

Setelah melihat namanya,ia baru sadar ada sebuah barang yang berbentuk bulat berwarna keemasan di belakang batu nisan itu. Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama,itu ternyata sebuah jam saku. Ayu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung,kemudian ia mengambil jam itu.

Setelah ia mengambil jam itu,ia membuka jam saku itu. Sebuah melodi piano terdengar,ia sedikit terkesima mendengarnya. Kemudian saat melihat jarum jam itu,keanehan terjadi yaitu jarumnya berputar cepat melawan gerakan jam pada umumnya. Selain itu,keadaan disekitar Ayu mulai baik keadaannya,salah satunya adalah sebuah tangga dari batu pualam putih masih berdiri tegak ke atas lubang itu.

Ayu yang kebingungan kemudian menaiki tangga itu,saat sampai di atas ia melihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang mengobrol yang terlihat seperti sedang berdebat atau mungkin mereka memang benar – benar sedang berdebat. Ayu kemudian bersembunyi di semak – semak terdekat. Sayup – sayup Ayu mendengar kedua orang itu sedang membicarakan dengan serunya.

"Edmund! Sudah kubilang jangan! Ada cara lain,bukan? Kita bisa pergi mengasingkan diri ke daerah lain! Bahkan mungkin kita bisa pergi ke Amerika!"kata wanita itu

"Tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa Alice... kalau seperti itu akan banyak orang yang lebih menderita daripada kita berdua.. kau tahu kita sedang dalam berada dalam apa?"laki – laki yang dipanggil Edmund menatap dalam si wanita.

"Perang.. Dunia.. kedua"

"benar! Dan mereka menginginkan jam ini beserta pintu menuju dunia itu! Kalau mereka bisa menaklukkan seisi dunia itu... maka mereka tidak bisa dihentikan!"

"Tapi..."

Jam yang ada ditangan Ayu mulai bersinar terang,bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa lagi. Namun setelah cahaya itu hilang,Ayu kembali ke tempat dimana ia berada yaitu di depan makam. Ayu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar,sayangnya tangga indah yang ada saat momen aneh tadi sudah hancur setengahnya.

"aku tidak beruntung sekali... tapi maksud si "Edmund" tadi apa ya? Perang Dunia kedua? Wah itu zaman dulu banget! Apa hubungannya jam ini,perang dunia dan "mereka" yang disebut oleh Edmund tadi?"kata Ayu.

"AYUUUU! DIMANA KAU!"sebuah teriakan terdengar dengan aksen Inggris yang kental.

Pasti Arthur,itulah yang ada dibenak Ayu saat ini karena memang aksen inggris itu hanya Arthur yang punya,dia itu memang berasal dari daratan Britania,walaupun saudaranya yang lain juga. Tapi tidak ada yang aksennya sekental miliknya.

SRAAK!

Sebuah suara terdengar,ternyata Ludwig muncul dihadapannya,sebuah kebetulan Arthur juga sampai. Mereka menatap satu sama lain,Arthur sudah menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan tajam. Ayu yang melihatnya malah sweat drop ria.

"ehem... aku jadi kacang mahal"kata Ayu

Ludwig dan Arthur menghentikan acara tatap menatap satu sama lainnya,kemudian Arthur mendengus mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Well... aku akan mengeluarkanmu"kata Arthur

"ma.. maaf... tapi kalau pake sihir kayaknya saya nggak mau.."Ayu ngengir kuda

"habisnya terakhir kali pakai sihir kamu,kalau tidak salah... Semua barang – barang yang ada disekolah melayang seperti tanpa ada gravitasi sama sekali"Ayu justru menahan untuk tidak tertawa

Ludwig mendengarnya juga menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"jadi waktu itu saat semua barang berterbangan ditambah Feli juga ikut terbang karena Arthur,hmm..."Ludwig akhirnya menyimpulkan kejadian semuanya.

"ahahahaha..."pada akhirnya Ayu tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Arthur yang sudah malu parah yang ditandai warna merah padam di wajahnya,mulai aktif sifat tsunderenya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya.

"bloody twit! aku sudah berlatih tahu! Pastinya aku sudah bisa! Kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa mengembalikan tangga itu menjadi kesemula!"Arthur membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ret...Retrova!"

Cahaya berwarna kebiruan muncul diujung tongkat yang dipegang Arthur dan menuju tangga yang ada dihadapan Ayu. Kemudian tangga itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan saat cahaya padam,tangga itu justru berubah menjadi semak – semak yang berbentuk tangga.

"Setahuku tangga itu sebenarnya berwarna putih megah dan.. bukan semak belukar"Kata Ayu canggung

Arthur bertambah parah merahnya,Ludwig hanya menghela nafas.

"baiklah... aku saja yang melakukannya"Ludwig

Ia melompat ke bawah tempat itu sangat mudah,ini membuat Arthur memunculkan perempatan di dahinya. Ayu kebingungan dengan yang dilakukan Ludwig. Padahal tinggi lubang itu cukup dalam,yaitu 10 meter dari atas permukaan.

"kok bisa?"Ayu sweat drop

"Alex mengajariku"kata Ludwig

"aku mengerti... jadi Alex mengajarimu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan vampire-mu ya?"

Ludwig hanya mengangguk,ini membuat Ayu justru memerah mukanya.

"_jangan biarkan sisi fangirlmu keluar Ayu! Kau harus tahan dan jaga imej-mu! AYUU!_"itulah kata – kata yang ada di pikirannya untuk melawan hatinya yang berbunga – bunga.

"te..terima kasih"muka Ayu memerah

"_dammit! Kenapa sihirku payah disaat seperti ini! Aku ingin merebut hati diaaaa!_"itulah yang ada di pikiran Arthur

Akhirnya Ayu berhasil keluar dari lubang itu, sekarang mereka berjalan di tengah hutan. Arthur sebenarnya dongkol hatinya tapi mau dikata apa? Sihirnya tadi gagal. Di perjalanan mereka diam dengan kakunya,tapi Ayu memecah kehening diantara mereka bertiga.

"eh Arthur,Ludwig! Pulang sekolah magic club ngumpul ya?"kata Ayu bersemangat

"kenapa?"tanya Ludwig dan Arthur berbarengan.

"Ada hal penting!"Ayu mengangkat dan menunjukkan jam saku yang dipegangnya.

Arthur melihat jam itu dan mengangguk,Ludwig tidak berkomentar apa – apa. Setelah keluar dari hutan,mereka terpergoki oleh salah satu guru dan akhirnya mereka dihukum untuk membersihkan ruangan bagian utara.

Setelah sekolah

Magic club berkumpul di ruang khusus yang memang diminta Arthur ke pihak sekolah untuk mengosongkan satu ruangan itu. Saat dibuka,banyak macam – macam buku ditambah ada kuali seperti di film. Ludwig melihat sebuah sendok yang terbagi dua,ia merasa pernah mematahkan sendok itu,tapi kapan?

"Arthur,kalau tidak salah.. itu sendok yang..."Ludwig dipotong oleh Arthur

"ya! Kau dan newspaper club-mu! Aku masih ingat saat itu"kata Arthur

"lagian sendirinya yang minta buat matahin"Alex menimpali

"aku minta untuk membengkokannya! Kau tidak tahu bahasa Inggris? Bend! Bend this spoon!"

"tapi ini sendok kayu! Tidak bisa dibengkokan! Arthur Kirkland!"

Ayu hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya,tapi ia kemudian menghentikan perdebatan tentang "sendok yang patah" itu. Ia kemudian menunjukkan jam saku yang ditemukan di dekat sebuah makam di tengah hutan sekolah. Tentu saja ini membuat pandangar Alex dan Lukas menuju jam saku itu.

"hmm.. jam saku?"tanya Lukas

"iya,dan aku menemukannya dekat makam bernama Alice lho! Tanpa nama keluarga anehnya.."jawab Ayu

"Alice?"Arthur mengangkat sebelah alis tebal miiknya (Arthur : bisa nggak jangan pake "alis tebel"? Author : itu kan trademark-mu! Arthur : bloody wanker!)

"I..iya,terus jam ini mengeluarkan suara piano lho! Sangat indah... dan mungkin kalau aku mencoba memecahka not-nya bisa"kata Ayu

"Ada yang aneh tidak dengan jam itu?"Arthur bertanya lagi

Semuanya menatap ke arah Arthur,yang dipandangnya hanya acuh tak acuh.

"errr.. i.. itu.. entah mimpi atau bukan,saat itu jarum jamnya berputar cepat melawan arah dan aku kembali ke zaman perang dunia kedua... terus yang kuingat ada orang yang namanya Edmund"jawab Ayu

"hmm.. mungkin Edmund Kirkland?"

"ehh?"

"ya,dia adalah kakek buyutku dan kalau tidak salah punya istri namanya Alice,tapi aku lupa apa nama keluarga istri kakek buyutku itu… tapi yang kutahu jam itu adalah jam milik keluargaku yang hilang"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya antara jam itu dan perang dunia dan kata – kata kakek buyutmu yang bilang pintu dunia lain?"

"ahh... masalah itu.."

"hmm.. ceritakan,aku butuh penjelasan"Alex menimpali

"well... jam itu sebenarnya sudah ada sejak Kekaisaran Romawi Suci namun jam itu berbentuk sebuah kunci"kata Arthur

"KUNCI?"kata Ludwig,Alex dan Ayu,Lukas hanya memasang wajah datar.

"hmm... keluargaku salah satu pemegang kunci dunia misterius itu,bahkan aku saja tidak tahu dunia apa itu. Tapi yang kutahu yang tinggal disana adalah makhluk kegelapan.. kau tahu,kan? Penyihir,werewolfs,vampire.. dll. Semua yang memegang kunci sudah tiada,yang terakhir hanya keluargaku... Namun saat perang dunia pertama, kunci itu jadi rebutan dan dengan kepintarannya buyutku mengubah kunci itu jadi jam"kata Arthur

"pakai sihir?"tanya Ayu

Arthur menggeleng,"bukan"

"coba buka jam itu"

Jam saku itu dibuka,terlihat sebuah batu berwarna merah di tengah – tengahnya. Arthur hanya tersenyum saat melihat batu yang mirip dengan rubi itu.

"nah.. itulah kuncinya"kata Arthur

"maksudnya batu merah terang itu?"kata Ludwig

Arthur mengangguk.

"Yang kutahu kunci itu berwarna emas dengan batu permata merah itu,karena mudah ketahuan... jadi buyutku melakukan penelitian dan ternyata kuncinya itu sebuah batu.. bukan kunci itu sendiri. Jadi buyutku menghancurkan kuncinya dan menjadikan batu itu sebuah jam saku"

"Kedengaran sulit sekali"Ayu menimpali

"haha.. benar"

Pertemuan magic club akhirnya selesai,namun Alex dan Lukas meminta Ayu untuk tidak bubar. Mereka sengaja agar Arthur dan Ludwig pergi duluan. Baru mereka menjelaskan hal penting pada Ayu.

"Ayu... kita butuh bicara denganmu"kata Alex

* * *

><p>Author note :<p>

Well saya masukin tuh jam saku sebagai barang utama(?) pemecah kasus kenapa sekolah ini nih berhubungan sama makhluk legenda Eropa trus entar ada hubungan sama magic Club terutama Arthur,Ludwig sama Ayu (spoiler).

Retrova : itu mantera buatan saya.. sebenernya bahasa latin Retro artinya kembali,ditambah –va dibelakangnya deh.. ide yang kacau sekali

* * *

><p>Author : ahh.. akhirnya chapter 7... sekarang saya lagi kerjain chapter 13 buat Multinational Teachers... aduuhh ceritanya apa ya? Mungkin ulangan? Eh tapi kan guru lain belum diceritain ya? Lupa! Oh iya,gila saya cari doujinshi.. surganya yaoi bo! Tapi saya nemu PruHung! Seneng bangeeeet! \(TuT\) saya nyari yang bukan Yaoi… susssaaaah bangeeet! (saking susahnya ampe begitu)<p>

Alfred : *munch* Authol... kewnapa awku *munch* ngajal nggak*munch* bewnel?*glek*

Author : hehe.. sendirinya kalau di world meeting ngga jelas idenya kan?

Alfred : tapi itu ide brilian! Buat superhero yang besaar,jadi bumi bisa dilindungi dari*blablabla*

Author : *gk peduli* bales review aja ah…

**Lady raven** : hehe.. nanti malah binta segiempat(?) jadi hampir mirip shoujo manga (ketahuan fans shoujo manga)

Alis tebel.. khukhu... (Arthur : Blooody wanker!)

Itu lagu Westlife,lagunya rata" emang sweet banget

**Little Lady Otaku** : yah... sedikit mary sue yg kemaren.. sekarang nggak kok..

Maaf ya Elizaveta jadi begitu,soalnya biar membangun cerita #nyengirkuda

**PastaLovers** : jadi kayak sinetron ya?

UN-nya udah selesai

Makasih!

**Apa aja boleh** : maaf,soalnya biar membangun cerita hahaha #ketawagaring

Author : dengerin lagu One Sweet Day by Mariah Cary ft. Boyz To Men waktu ngerjain fic... jadilah begini ceritanya,maaf jadi mary sue kemaren… seperti biasa,saya minta RnR-nya? Bitte,frau? Meister?


	8. So, That Watch is Time Turner?

Author : MUAHAHA! Ujungnya ni fic saya lanjutin lagi! Dan yang bikin saya lanjutin fic ini gara-gara cerita di deviantart XD

Arthur : cih! Author tidak persisten

Author : maunya author lah! Nah ini dilanjutin! :3 kangen saya kan? (reader: nggaaaak!)

Arthur : syukurin!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia – Himaruya Hidekaz(kayak judul lagu)

**Warning** : OOC,OC,abal,aneh,tidak nyambung karena ide cerita berbeda dari sebelumnya,gaje, typo(s)

* * *

><p>"Ok? ada apa Alex?"tanya Ayu<br>err... masalah Ludwig... aku tidak menyangka dia bisa begini"jawab Alex  
>"hah?"<p>

Alex melihat ke kanan dan kiri, ia takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Begini lho... Dia kan "setengah vampir" tapi anehnya ini mirip legenda yang terkenal di daerah ini! Legenda tentang gerbang terkutuk itu!"kata Alex  
>"Legenda... gerbang terkutuk?"Ayu sekarang kebingungan mendengar kata-kata temannya itu<br>"I.. iya! kalau tidak salah legendanya begini! Dulu ada seorang penyihir yang membuat sebuah gerbang antar dimensi, namun karena salah mantera atau apa... gerbang itu bukanlah membuka dimensi yang diinginkan penyihir tersebut! melainkan... membuka gerbang kehancuran dan kegelapan"  
>"kehancuran dan kegelapan?"<br>"Emm... bisa dibilang bahasa lainnya abyss! isinya mengerikan sekali! bahkan katanya hutan disini dulunya adalah sebuah kota yang maju! namun karena "tertelan" kegelapan, kotanya hancur... Penduduknya menghilang secara misterius"

Ayu hanya membelalakkan matanya. Namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung.

"terus.. kenapa menceritakan hal ini padaku?"Ayu mengangkat alis kirinya  
>"Itu karena cuma kau yang bisa membuat kejadian berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi lagi!"Alex memandang mata Ayu<br>lalu?"  
>"soalnya masa lalu tidak ada wanita yang menengahi kedua orang yang berpengaruh ini, walaupun dulu ada... Tapi si gadis itu sudah pergi ke Amerika sebelum hal ini terjadi"<br>"jadi maksudnya... aku itu pengubah legenda itu?

Alex hanya mengangguk. Ayu benar - benar serius mendengarkan kata-kata temannya ini, ia memikirkan tentang jam saku yang ditemukannya.

"Alex... apa legenda itu pernah mengatakan tentang jam saku berwarna emas?"tanya Ayu penuh selidik  
>"err... kalau kuingat pernah, namun sebagai pengunci pintu tersebut... memangnya kenapa?"Alex malah balik bertanya<br>"Bukan apa-apa! err... masalah Ludwig?"  
>"Dia bisa berubah menjadi "full blood" vampire jika memang "sisi itu" tertarik keluar... salah satunya dengan darah"<br>"ohh..."  
>"makanya... aku sedikit khawatir tentang dia dan anehnya... ia seperti punya dua sisi yang berbeda sehingga ia akan lupa jika sisi vampire-nya mengambil alih"<br>"baiklah... saya mau pergi dulu! sudah sore dan terima kasih akan infonya"  
>"ya"<p>

Mereka akhirnya berpisah,Ayu hanya bisa memikirkan kata-kata Alex. Langsung saja ia mengeluarkan jam saku berwarna emasnya dan menghela nafas. Ia yakin, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang berat.

Sesudah ia menggosok gigi, iapun tidur tanpa memperdulikan PR ekonomi yang sebenarnya dikumpulkan esok hari. Author menjamin,keesokannya ia akan ribut meminta contekan pada sahabatnya atau mungkin adiknya yang tentunya dengan "sedikit" paksaan.

Keesokan harinya...

hari yang cerah dan indah, burung berkicauan menghiasi indahnya pagi ini. Semua siswa yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing merasa bahagia (walaupun ada yang tidak ikhlas). Beberapa siswa yang sedang ada dikelas, terutama yang piket membersihkan dengan malas dan tenang. Keheningan dipagi yang cerah itu-

"RAZAAAAKK! AYO PINJAMI PRMUUUUU!"sebuah teriakan membahana memecah kesunyian

-Diharuskan berakhir oleh teriakan yang tidak elit dari Ayu. orang yang dipanggil justru sweatdrop di tempat duduknya. Semua siswa langsung memperhatikan pintu kelas dimana suara itu berasal.

"Kak... awak tahu kakak belum mengerjakan PR kau... tapi bisa tidak jangan seperti orang hutan?"kata Razak dengan suara yang benar-benar tenang namun menusuk.  
>"Itu ngeledek ya?"aura Ayu mulai berubah<br>"OK! KAKAK BOLEH LIAT PR HAMBAAA(?)"

Ayu langsung mengambil buku sang adik dengan langkah seribu dan meninggalkan kelas yang menyebabkan semua siswa yang sudah datang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ayu dengan semangatnya meng-kopi paste pekerjaan sang adik di kantin sekolah. Ludwig tidak sengaja melewati tempat dimana Ayu sedang mengerjakan PR. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Ia mencoba mendekati gadis itu, yang dilihatnya ialah Ayu yang serius meng-kopi paste pekerjaan rumah seseorang. Ludwig akhirnya menepuk punggung gadis itu, tentu ini membuat Ayu terkejut pada awalnya.

"oh... Ludwig ya?"kata Ayu tersenyum tak berdosa  
>"itu..."Ludwig menunjuk pekerjaan Ayu<br>"a.. ahaha... aku lupa mengerjakan PR, ini punya adikku kok!"

Ludwig sweatdrop

"a.. aku sedang mengerjakan ini.. ja.. jadi err... biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu ya?"Ayu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya meninggalkan Ayu.

"sebodo mau dipikir orang yang nggak jelas ato apapun sama Ludwig! yang penting PR selesai dan nggak kena hukuman! hehe.."pikir Ayu

Ayu dengan semangatnya menulis pekerjaan adiknya itu. Selesainya bel masuk dan iapun berlari lagi untuk mengembalikan buku adiknya itu. Adiknya menghela nafas saat melihat sang kakak yang memegang bukunya dan dilambai-lambaikan bagaikan bendera.

"Razak adikku tersayaaannnggg... Trims buat pr yo!"alay Ayu kali ini mode on.  
>"giliran ada maunya aja baik sama awak"gumam Razak<br>"tadi ngomong apa,adikku tersayooonggg?"  
>"NGGAK! AWAK TIDAK BICARA APA-APA!"<br>"fufufu..."

"Ayu... kalau kau tidak masuk dan menghalangi pintu... akan ada detensi selama 3 jam"sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dibelakang Ayu

Ayu membalikkan badan dan terlihatlah ibu Heracles Karpusi yaitu Athena Herackles. Ayu justru nyengir tanpa dosa dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Sang adik meminta pekerjaannya dikembalikan,saat sudah berada di tangannya si adik menjulurkan lidahnya yang berarti mengejek. Tentu Ayu hanya bisa misuh-misuh tidak jelas saat pelajaran bu Athena itu.

Pelajaran bu Athena itu adalah sejarah, ia kali ini membahas tentang sejarah Jerman. Tentu saja, Ludwig terlihat kurang senang akan hal ini karena menyangkut sejarah negaranya. Bu Athena hanya tersenyum lembut padanya dan menjelaskan pada seluruh murid untuk tidak menjadikan hal ini sebagai bahan lelucon. Ludwig membalas senyuman bu Athena walaupun ia terlihat tidak terlalu setuju.

Seusai pelajaran bu Athena, Ludwig menghela nafas panjang. Ia anehnya saat membacakan tentang Holocaust itu ia sedikit sedih. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ditutupi olehnya itu. Ayu menyadari hal ini dan mendatangi Ludwig.

"ada masalah?'tanya Ayu

"ti.. tidak kok!"jawab Ludwig  
>"tapi kayaknya ada yang disembunyikan?"<br>"tidak!"  
>"ya sudah!"<p>

Ayu akan meninggalkan Ludwig. Namun baru saja beberapa senti jauhnya dari meja, tangan milik Ludwig menahan laju Ayu dengan memegang tangannya. Ia memandang Ayu dengan tatapan serius dan tentu membuat Ayu kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"Ayu melepas pegangan Ludwig

Ludwig tidak berkata apa-apa, ia menunduk. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian iapun membuka mulutnya.

"Ini... masalah perang dunia... Kakek buyutku saat masih muda salah satu tentara itu..."kata Ludwig pelan

Ayu terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Ludwig terbuka tentang masalah pribadi serta keluarganya. Ayu hanya tersenyum, iapun langsung duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Lalu?"Ayu justru bertanya

"aku... merasa malu"

Ayu justru menopang dagu, ia terlihat seperti berfikir.

"Tapi belum tentu beliau membunuh orang"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu? ! Orang Jerman, terutama tentaranya dipaksa membunuh hampir semuanya bukan!"

Ayu hanya tersenyum, ia malah mengangkat bahunya.

"mungkin? Tapi tidak semuanya kan? Kolonel Claus Von Stauffemberg itu pahlawan Jerman dan memiliki rancana untuk membunuh pemimpin diktator saat itu, bukan?"

Ludwig menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Ayu yang menjelaskan tentang hal.

"Itu... Itu kan masuknya pejabat tinggi! Sedangkan kakek buyutku memiliki pangkat rendah"

"Tetap saja belum tentu ia seperti itu"

"kalau bisa ke masa saat kakek buyutku masih hidup... aku ingin lihat apa yang dirinya lakukan"

Ayu hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi

"kalau bisa ke masa lalu saya ingin proklamasi negara Indonesia"

Ayu mengeluarkan jam saku emasnya untuk mencek waktu, kalau punya jam untuk apa lihat telepon selular kalau punya jam saku? Saat ia melihat jam itu, anehnya detiknya berputar berlawanan arah dan jarum panjangnya juga ikut berputar searah dengan detik. Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit, angkanya berhenti dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya kelasnya menghilang menjadi gelap serta kedua orang itu terjatuh.

"KYAAAAAAA!"Ayu berteiak sangat kencang

Dilain tempat...

Arthur dan Alfred sedang berdebat tentang kebiasaan makan negara Amerika. Namun perdebatan mereka terhenti saat Arthur tiba-tiba diam. Ini membuat Alfred kebingungan

"Ada apa Arthie?"tanya Arthur

"Tidak... aku hanya mengingat pekerjaan OSIS... DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ARTHIE,GIT!"Arthur ujung-ujungnya membentak sahabatnya itu.

"_ada yang aneh! Perasaanku mengatakan ada hal supranatural yang terjadi... kuharap dua orang menyebalkan itu menyadari hal ini juga_"pikir Arthur

Sebenarnya Lukas dan Alex juga merasakan hal ini. Mereka langsung bergegas ke perpustakaan. Saat bertemu Alex hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, iapun menelepon Arthur

"halo Kirkland, cepat datang"kata Alex

"_baiklah_"respon yang ada diseberang

* * *

><p>Author : nah saya bilang di cerita sebelumnya jam ini memegang peranan penting! Jadi jam ini mirip pemutar waktu tapi kita ngegunainnya tinggal "diperintah" ke zaman apa yang mau kita datangin!<p>

Ayu : kenapa malah dilanjutin? Kenapa nggak didiscontinued aja!

Author : maunya saya kok! Dapet ide sewaktu dengerin lagu OST-nya vampire knight dengan judul Rinne Rondo by ON/OFF itu bener2 enak lagunya! (sebenernya yang bikin saya nambah semangat itu video ini: watch? v=E90hI8HV-L4 ada Germany-nya dan saya ngebayangin dia as vampire *nosebleed*)  
>Maaf ya semuanya! Saya emang plinplan XD tapi... Review, bitte?<p> 


	9. Back to The Past With Him

Author : update cepet(menurut saya) karena hari minggu dan ide buat cerita ini lagi penuh di kepala saya #mutermuter sengaja saya naikin rating-nya karena kedepan nambah berat ceritanya...

Gilbert : kesesese... author pikirannya sama dengan Francis

Author : nggaaaak!

Gilbert : buktinya... itu rate berubah jadi M?

Author : ukkhhh..

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, abal, Mary sue, harem, gaje, dan mungkin sedikit fanservice? (author aja nggak tau) typo(s) dll…

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAAAAAA!"Ayu masih berteriak dan kedua orang itu masih terjatuh saja.<p>

Namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka melihat beberapa bangunan yang hancur dan akhirnya bertemu tanah. Ludwig memang mendarat mulus dan hampir saja badan Ayu bertemu tanah, jika Ludwig tidak berhasil menangkap dirinya.

Muka Ayu memerah, ia langsung melihat ke arah lain.

"Lepaskan aku!"iapun membentak

Ludwig yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ayu bisa berubah perlakuan padanya hanya melepaskan Ayu dari gendongan bridal style itu. Ayu kemudian membersihkan rok dan bajunya itu. Saat membersihkan semuanya, Ludwig justru memerah mukanya terutama saat membersihkan bagian rok. Ayu menyadari hal ini dan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

Selanjutnya ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, yang dilihatnya ialah bangunan yang hancur dan berserakan. Ayu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena kebingungan.

"_Mirip... film Amerika!_"pikir Ayu

Saat sedang melihat bangunan yang hancur, ia menyadari sebuah noda berwarna merah di dindingnya. Ia berpikir noda tersebut mirip sekali dengan darah. Tunggu, darah? Ayu membelalakkan matanya serta merta iapun menarik lengan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ke tempat yang menurutnya tak ada bercak darah.

"Kenapa menarikku!"Ludwig menarik tangannya.

"bukan apa-apa.. tadi ada bangunan yang hampir roboh"alasan yang tak logis meluncur dari mulut Ayu

"baiklah, tapi... kita dimana? Kenapa banyak bangunan yang hancur?"

"Memangnya aku tahu?

Mereka berdua berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Ayu akhirnya terkejut saat melihat banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan. Ludwig sama kagetnya dengan perempuan disampingnya. Saat mereka sedang memproses apa yang ada dihadapan mereka, sebuah bangunan di dekatnya hancur dan meledak. Tentu Ludwig langsung saja memeluk Ayu karena takut terkena pecahan bangunan itu. Ludwig kemudian membawa Ayu menuju sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri walaupun sudah rusak.

"A.. APAAN ITU! KENA-"kata-kata Ayu terpotong dengan tangan Ludwig yang menutup mulutnya.

Ayu melihat ke arah Ludwig, kemudian yang ditatap memberi aba-aba agar Ayu tetap diam. Ludwig mengintip melalui celah-celah bangunan. Matanya membesar saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"I.. ini... WW2"kata Ludwig pelan

Ayu terkejut,ia mencoba menggigit lidahnya agar tidak berteriak. Mereka melihat beberapa prajurit yang menggunakan ban lengan berwarna merah. Ludwig langsung saja menggendong Ayu menuju ke dalam bangunan yang tadi dijadikan tempat bersembunyi.

"_saya... berdua... dengan dia... tanpa ada orang lain... Arthur... saya takut_"Ayu menutup matanya dan air mata mulai muncul disudut kedua matanya.

"Kau takut? Ini pasti salahku karena ingin melihat bagaimana kakekku dulu"kata Ludwig

Ayu mendengarnya terkejut dan menatap Ludwig yang sedang menunduk. Ayu jadi merasa bersalah dengannya, seketika ia jadi teringat sms dari Alex.

"_from : Alex_

_Ayu, saya lupa nambahin! __Jangan diambil hati kejadian itu ya? Kalau saya kasih tau kakak Ludwig dia pasti akan terkejut karena adiknya hampir melakukan hal berbau Rate-M :D By the way, kalau Arthur tau dia bagaimana ya? Bakal ngamuk kali? Ehehe... saya tau ini dari baca pikiran Mei lho! Soalnya kejadian itu yg lakuin kan versi "vampire" nya XD maafin dia aja!_"

Ayu yang mengingat isi sms dari Alex mulai memerah mukanya,Ludwig menyadari hal itu dan menempatkan tangannya di dahi Ayu.

"sehat-sehat aja kan? Sepertinya kena demam"Ludwig masih memperhatikan muka Ayu yang merah padam.  
>"AH! Sa.. saya baik-baik aja! Cuma sedikit nggak enak badan!"Ayu menyingkirkan tangan Ludwig dari dahinya.<p>

DOR!

"hmmphh!"Ayu ditutup mulutnya oleh Ludwig.

"kita harus pergi dari sini"kata Ludwig

Ayu hanya mengangguk, iapun diajak Ludwig untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

**Dilain waktu...**

"Arthur, kau telat"kata Alex

"aku tahu"balas Arthur

Lukas tak berkomentar,ia hanya mendengar perkataan kedua temannya itu. Kemudian ia mencari beberapa buku yang terlihat tua dimana ruangan magic club berada. Kedua temannya akhirnya berhenti berbincang setelah melihat kegiatan Lukas.

"menurutku... jam itu punya sihir yang sangat tinggi... kekuatannya juga, ini terbukti benda itu bisa memanipulasi waktu"komentar Arthur.

"lalu?"tanya Lukas

"yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu waktu "ke masa lalu" itu habis, selain itu kita hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak ke zaman yang berbahaya"

Ketiganya hanya terdiam, sebenarnya Arthur sangat khawatir apalagi Ayu bersama Ludwig. Kedua temannya menyadari Arthur yang sedang sibuk berfikir.

"Tenang saja... nggak mungkin Ludwig mau melakukan hal itu,Arthur... aku tidak menyangka pikiranmu bisa sekotor sang pangeran sekolah"kata Alex

"A..APA? ! As*hole! Aku tidak mempunyai pikiran tersebut!"Bantahan akhirnya keluar dari mulut Arthur.

"hmm… sebenarnya dia nembak Ayu juga, jadi kau punya rival"Lukas angkat bicara pada akhirnya.

Arthur mukanya memerah,sepertinya ke-tsundereannya mulai menyerang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu dan memikirkan hal lainnya! Aku.. aku biasa saja sama Ayu!"bentak Arthur

"Cemburu? Sejak kapan kami menyinggung tentang cemburu kamu dengan Ayu?" Alex dan Lukas saling pandang dan mengatakan hal itu bersama-sama.

Muka Arthur memerah, iapun langsung mencari alasan tepat serta kalau bisa mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hei memangnya tidak ada cara lain mengembalikan Ayu?"tanya Arthur tiba-tiba

"hmm... sepertinya tidak, hei bukannya jam itu kakek buyutmu yang membuat? ! seharusnya kau tahu!"Alex berkomentar tentang pertanyaan Arthur.

"aku saja baru tahu, tapi kita bisa menemukan informasi tentang jam itu dari jurnal kakek buyutku itu. Bahkan mungkin tentang masa lalu kota ini menurut legenda itu, katanya itu sebenarnya asli."

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja jurnal kakek buyutmu itu"

"masalahnya...aku tidak tahu dimana "

Alex hanya bisa facepalm ditempat.

**Di zaman WW2**

Mereka masih berlari dari runtuhan bangunan dan mereka masih belum tahu sampai wilayah mana. Ayu mulai merasa capai dan sesekali ia meminta berhenti untuk menarik nafas.

"Tapi nanti kita ditembak mereka"kata Ludwig

"oh ayolah! Aku capek! Daritadi lari terus dan gimana mau capek... kamu kan setengah vampir"kata-kata Ayu yang terakhir sengaja dengan suara pelan takut Ludwig mendengarnya.

Ludwig awalnya hanya terdiam, namun suara ledakan terdengar lagi. Ini membuatnya membuat pilihan yang pastinya sedikit memalukan baginya. Memikirkan pilihan itu saja ia sudah malu bukan main. Muka Ludwig memerah walaupun hanya sedikit (ia setengah vampir).

"err... ehem... mungkin ini ide buruk tapi ini salah satu ide terbaik saat ini"Ludwig mengatakannya dengan nada tak yakin

"ayolah katakan"Ayu mulai tak tak tenang mendengar suara-suara peperangan.

Ludwig hanya menghela nafas, iapun menggendong ayo dengan bridal style. Ini membuat Ayu terkejut sekali dan justru sedikit memberontak.

"LEPASKAN! HOOII!"Ayu membentak Ludwig.

"bisakah tidak berontak saat ini? ! Masalahnya itu bukan situasi yang menguntungkan untuk kita"

Muka Ayu memerah mendengar kata-kata dari Ludwig, ia kemudian menatap ke arah lain agar ia tidak melihat wajah Ludwig dari dekat. Namun mau tak mau ia mencium parfum yang Ludwig pakai, entah kenapa rasanya nyaman dan tenang saat ia mencium bau badannya itu, padahal saat itu waktu yang tidak tepat untuk merasa tenang. Bertambah merahlah muka Ayu saat ini.

Seingatnya dulu, bau parfum Willem berbeda sekali. Bau parfumnya terasa seperti parfum murah(walaupun Ayu juga membeli parfum yang murah untuk menghemat), namun bau parfum milik Ludwig berbeda. Ia orang Jerman, penghasilan orang tuanya tentu tinggi. Walaupun di sekolah ia mendapat beasiswa, membeli parfum buatan Prancis yang terkenal mahal itu pasti mudah.

Ia merasa malu dan rasanya saat ini ia diberi hukuman oleh yang maha kuasa. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sebenarnya tidak pantas berada didekapan sang pemuda Jerman ini. Hal ini justru membuatnya menangis, memang benar apa yang dikatan tetangganya waktu itu, Ia-terlalu-percaya-diri. Ia juga teringat akan apa yang dikatakan kelas Eropa yang terkenal akan kekayaan dan kepintaran, ia itu memang tidak pantas. Tidak pantas ada di Hetalia Gakuen,seharusnya ia bersekolah di Indonesia saja.

Adiknya, yaitu Razak memang lebih beruntung darinya karena keluarganya lebih daripada keluarga Ayu yang biasa-biasa aja. Yah, sebenarnya Razak itu bukan adik kandung, hanya adik sepupu yang kebetulan bertemu di sekolah ini. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa dapat beasiswa. Padahal kemampuan utamanya hanya menari, sedangkan sekolah di Jogja saja sudah cukup.

Ludwig kemudian melihat Ayu yang justru menangis, ini membuat yang orang yang membawanya itu malah kebingungan dan berhenti saat berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka akhirnya beristirahat di tengah hutan, Ayu masih menangis.

"Hei, kenapa nangis seperti itu? Aku jadi tidak mengerti.. se.. seingatku Alex pernah berkata A.. Ayu itu ga.. gadis yang jarang me... menangis"Ludwig mencoba tetap tenang

Ayu tak menjawab, hanya ada suara ia sesenggukan menahan air mata.

"Yah... aku memang tidak mengerti keadaanmu tapi...aku.. a.. dan.. err... ah sudahlah"Ludwig menggaruk kepalanya.

Ayu mulai berhenti menangis, ia hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Ludwig.

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan terdengar oleh mereka, Ludwig percaya tentara itu mengejar mereka. Ludwig hanya terdiam dan berfikir. Iapun teringat akan kata-kata Alex.

"_disaat hal khusus, kau harus menarik keluar sisi kelammu itu... Walaupun paling susah berhentinya, sama saja sih dengan minum darah_"dengan santainya Alex berkata seperti itu,ini membuat Ludwig merinding.

"_dan untuk menariknya mudah... hanya tutup matamu dan rasakan bau suatu yang paling kau suka... bahkan kalau bisa membuat nafsumu meningkat_"kata-kata Alex terngiang dikepalanya

Ludwig tidak mengatakan apa-apa,ia mulai menutup matanya dan selanjutnya ia mencium bau yang manis.

"_Darah? Apakah ini darah? __Bukan... ini.. ini lebih kusuka dari dari darah... aku tidak suka darah... __bau ini... Ayu? Jadi selama ini aku... aku ingin dia dan.._"pikirannya terpotong saat ia membuka matanya.

Ludwig tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, pikirannya sudah berubah. Matanya sudah memarah , tapi ia tidak ingin mengigit Ayu. Entah, ia merasa saat ini bukanlah hal yang tepat. Ia mendekati Ayu yang saat ini sedang menangis duduk dengan ditutupi kedua lututnya.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kita harus pergi"kata Ludwig datar.

Ayu mendongak, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Ludwig yang berwarna merah. Ingatannya pada malam itu berputar ulang lagi, air matanya mengalir sekali lagi. Ludwig kemudian jongkok di depan Ayu dan menghapus airmatanya, selanjunya air mata itu dijilat olehnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu... Kau masih ingat malam itu? Itu karena aku sedang butuh darah, jadi aku menjadi gila"kata Ludwig tenang dengan nada dingin.

Ayu yang melihat Ludwig menjilat air matanya itu memerah mukanya, ia tidak berani menatap mata Ludwig yang memerah itu. Namun, sebuah tangan terulur dihadapannya.

"Ayo.. kita harus pergi dari sini... disini tidak aman"

Ayu hanya menerima uluran tangannya itu, saat diterima Ludwig langsung menarik badan Ayu serta menggendongnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia membawa Ayu melompati beberapa gedung.

"GAAAAHHH! PELAN-PELAN NAPA! SAYA TAKUT KETINGGIAN TAUUUU!"dan suara teriakan Ayu yang cempreng terdengar lagi.

Ludwig tersenyum menyeringai "_inilah Ayu yang kuinginkan_"pikirnya.

Ayu amsih teriak, namun teriakannya berhenti saat melihat Ludwig yang tersenyum menyeringai dan memperlihatkan taring giginya yang tajam. Mukanya memanas lagi, dan ia memeluk Ludwig erat.

"hangat... walaupun badannya terasa dingin"gumamnya pelan

* * *

><p>Author : APAAAAA saya naikin rating cerita ini jadi M? demi apaaaaa!<p>

Francis : ohonhonhon~ ternyata kita punya pikiran mesum, oui?

Author : diem Francis #pundung dan ya... cerita ini masih terinspirasi cerita di deviantArt dan sebuah video serta manga V*mpire Kn*ght... entah karena kebanyakan makan(?) gorengan jadi begini (apa nyambungnya, thor sama piktor?) saya bales review ahh~

**Ichigo kenji** : tuh ada yang ngasih tau dari mana aja saya dapet inspirasi ceritanya (sama Ryu) dan satu lagi... itu dari manga "What Make Two Of US" sedikit..

Entah ini ada apa nggak ya? Soalnya gk suka Yaoi sih #dilemparkeafrika

**Star-beningluvArthu**r : sama-sama saya malah udah jebol berkali-kali #nangisgulingguling

**Chanchanbulan** : sama-sama  
>tuh pasti ada yang salah! Soalnya ide cerita sedikit beda sama awal #pundung<br>masih enak ya? Saya takut nggak nyambung T_T

Yey~ ada temennya~ #mutermuter #digilespanzer

**Mina Miyaguchi** : ohonhonhon~ apakah chapter selanjutnya anda masih bisa mempertahankan diri anda untuk tidak ber-blushing ria? Bukan playgirl, tapi harem :D #dilemparscone

**Ryu3oktober** : iya,di...

Kok tau saya dapet inspirasi dari itu sih T_T kamu ngepens sama Supernatural juga? Saya suka SAAAMMMM! (ini beda fandom, author...)

Author : eaaa author sedang menggalau apalagi banyak kerjaan yang lagi(males) saya kerjain, jadi... RnR, bitte?


	10. The prince and The Girl's Blood

Author : Ohonhonhonhon~ chapter ini siap-siap tisuuu~

Natalya : Author, kau lihat brat?

Author : nggak tuh!

Natalya : brat! Ayo menikah *kabur*

Author : dasar aneh

**Disclaime**r : Hetalia – Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC,OC,abal,AU, lime-ish, hidung mimisan(?), typo(s) dll…

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka berlari (lebih tepatnya melompat-lompat dari gedung), mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Ludwig duduk dan memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya yang diikuti Ayu. Merek terdiam, apalagi keadaan sekitar yang tidak menguntungkan.<p>

"Ludwig berhenti!"pinta Ayu saat ia melihat dua orang di gedung yang saat ini mereka pijak.

Ayu turun dari punggungnya dan langsung melihat ke arah dua orang berbeda gender yang ada di bawah gedung yang mereka pijak. Ludwig kemudian memandang Ayu.

" Apa itu kakek buyutmu?"tunjuk Ayu yang sekarang orang itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ludwig melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ayu dan iapun mengangguk. Orang yang terlihat masih muda itu kemudian berlari ke seorang gadis yang umurnya sebaya. Saat bertemu, mereka memeluk dengan erat. Namun hal itu hanya terjadi sebentar saja, karena ada seorang yang mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke gadis tersebut. Mereka mulai mengobrol yang sayangnya memakai bahasa Jerman.

Ayu hanya terdiam (lebih tepatnya pelongo) mendengar percakapan itu, namun Ludwig menunjukkan wajah tak percaya. Laki-laki yang ada di dekat gadis itu juga mengarahkan pistol ke arah oang yang tak diundang tersebut. Saat keadaan mulai memanas, jam saku yang ada dikantung Ayu mulai bersinar dan membuat yang ada dihadapan mereka tak terlihat.

"tidak! TIDAK! Jangan tarik kami dulu! Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kake buyutku dulu! Kumohon!"kata Ludwig

Dan mereka merasa terjatuh kembali. Mereka berhenti terjatuh dan anehnya mereka justru tertidur. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka membuka mata yang disadari mereka ternyata ada di halaman sekolah dan mata Ludwig sudah kembali normal. Mungkin terdengar normal, namun yang membuat mereka terkejut ialah hari sudah malam.

"Sudah malam?" kata Ludwig

"hari ini hari apa?"tanya Ayu

"umm... Rabu?"

Ayu memproses perkataan Ludwig, selanjutnya ia menjerit.

"NGGAK ADA KEGIATAN CLUB! ITU BERARTI PINTU MASUK ASRAMA DIKUNCIIII!"

Ludwig menutu telinganya untuk menyelamatkan indera pendengarannya itu. Setelah Ayu berangsur tenang, Ludwig menghela nafas lega.

"kalau begini... berarti kita harus menumpang di kamar mandi kepala sekolah"kata Ludwig

"KEPALA SEKOLAH? ! please jangan dia! Dia itu kepala sekolah termesum di dunia"lebay Ayu sekarang muncul

Ludwig sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Ayu.

"ya sudah... aku ingin mandi di kamar mandi kepala sekolah... daripada bau tidak mandi"

Ludwg meninggalkan Ayu yang masih histeris sendirian. Setelah Ayu ditinggal, ia baru sadar sendirian di halaman sekolah dan bertambah paniklah dia.

"Jadi tadi Ludwig meninggalkanku! Kalau begitu... naik lewat jendela dan masuk selesai!"kata Ayu

Ayu langsung saja melesat ke asrama puteri dan mencari letak kamarnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa facepalm dan sweatdrop saat mengingat bahwa asramanya ada di lantai tiga. Namun mukanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Seorang Ayu yang made in Indonesia tidak akan mengalah!"kepalan tangannya benar-benar kuat

Entah nekata atau apa, Ayu mulai memanjat dari pohon yang untungnya dekat dengan ruangan miliknya. Dengan lihainya ia memanjat lewat pohon karena memang kebiasaannya di Indonesia mencuri pohon jambu air milik tetangganya. Sangat tidak beruntung, bajunya ada yang tersangkut ditambah tidak sengaja ia menginjak dahan rapuh. Iapun terjatuh dan tangannya beradu dengan ranting yang cukup tajam.

Darah mengalir dari lengan kanannya, tanpa pikir panjang iapun berlari ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mencari peralatan P3K serta mengobati lukanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Ludwig sedang mandi di kamar mandi kepal sekolah. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, sampailah ia di ruangan kepala sekolah.

Saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, kebetulan Ludwig yang sedang setengah telanjang hanya memakai celana seragamnya muncul dari kamar mandi. Ayu awalnya terpana, namun langsung diganti dengan kepanikan.

"_Aku berdarah! Dasar bodooh! Apa yang harus kulakukan_"pikir Ayu

Ayu sudah mundur, namun Ludwig dengan kecepatan cahaya muncul di belakangnya dan menutup pintu masuk. Matanya berubah menjadi merah lagi dan Ayu langsung menahan nafasnya.

"_aku akan mati... tidak! Kalau aku beruntung dia langsung menggigitku hingga mati... Tapi... Tapi... waktu itu_..."muka Ayu sekarang pucat.

Ayu mundur dua langkah sambil menelan merasa takut, sangat takut bahkan ketakutan ini hal pertama baginya pada hal yang berbau supranatural begini.

"hah.. hah… hah.."nafas Ludwig tersengal-sengal

Ayu masih berjalan mundur, keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Keadaan itu bertambah buruk saat darah di tangannya yang terluka menetes dan bertemu lantai.

"_Alex… Lukas… Arthur dan Kiku... baiklah, dia sahabatku err... bukan dia pilihanku yang terakhir jika memang aku meninggal dalam keadaan terhormat alias langsung meninggal, baiklah itu aib... Tolong aku!_"Ayu menutup matanya sambil berpikir tentang mereka.

SRAAK!

Ludwig sudah ada dibelakang Ayu yang membuat ia terkejut dan membuka matanya. Belum Ayu menengok ke belakang, badannya sudah terdorong dengan keras untuk bertemu tembok ruangan kepala sekolah.

"AWW!"tentu saja Ayu merasa sakit.

Baru saja ia merasa bagian punggungnya sakit, hal itu digantikan dengan Ludwig yang memegang dengan kencang tangannya yang berdarah. Setelah tangannya yang penuh dengan noda darah itu terangkat, Ludwig menjilatnya tanpa memperdulikan Ayu yang kesakitan. Setelah menjilat dan mencicipi darah Ayu sedikit, Ludwig langsung menariknya serta memeluknya.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk seorang gadis Asia, mein Schatz(1)"kata Ludwig dengan suara rendah.

Muka Ayu akhirnya memerah mendengar hal ini. Namun ia juga tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Schatz itu, tapi jika tahu ia pasti akan benar-benar memerah seperti tomat. Mulutnya mulai bergerak ke bagian leher sang gadis yang akan menjadi calon "domba" miliknya.

Ayu memberontak, ia benar benar berontak dan menendang Ludwig tepat di perut. Sang vampir mundur dan mengaduh, namun seringainya itulah yang membuat Ayu kelu. Ludwig menatap Ayu dari atas hingga bawah dan iapun mengunci pandangannya pada bola mata berwana hitam milik Ayu. Terkunci benar-benar mengunci. Ayu tak bisa berkedip, aneh pikirnya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa badannya tidak bisa bergerak, namun detik selanjutnya badannya seperti dipanggil laki-laki dihadapannya. Ia tidak ingin mendekat kepadanya, yang ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mulai menangis, namun badannya semakin maju dan maju. Hingga ia sampai pada dekapan sang vampir

Ruangan yang temaram karena terkena cahaya bulan purnama yang kebetulan membuat posisi Ayu seperti cerita romance/gothic khusus dewasa tidak membuat ia merasa untung. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata hitam sang gadis yang selanjutnya dijilat oleh sang manusia vampir.

"_Kumohon... kumohon siapapun selamatkan aku!_"pikir Ayu

Hanya sedetik, Ludwig sudah memeluk Ayu dari belakang dan ini membuat Ayu terkejut. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin dilakukan Ludwig itu? Tangan Ludwig kemudian memegang serta menahan tangan Ayu agar tidak memberontak. Dengan mulutnya ia membersihkan rambut dari leher Ayu.

Ia mencium leher Ayu yang sekarang terekspos dihadapan wajahnya. Ayu menangis dan kali ini benar-benar deras. Ia takut berubah menjadi salah satu seperti Ludwig. Kemudian yang terasa ialah sebuah sapuan dengan lembut namun bertekstur kasar disertai cairan, mungkinkah saliva?

Setelah terasa basah, Ludwig menggigit sedikit kulit Ayu menggunakan gigi depannya bukan taringnya, sehingga luka baru berukuran kecil mengalir dari leher dan selanjutnya ia menjilat ciran berwarna merah itu. Setelah menjilatnya dan menelannya, iapun menggigit leher Ayu yang membuat pemilik leher tersebut terkejut.

"_nggak! Ini mimpi! Ini mimpi buruk yang sebentar lagi bangun!_"pikir Ayu

"kenapa, Schatz? Kau berpikir ini mimpi? Ini... bukan mimpi"kata Ludwig

"_nggak! Ini harus dihentikan! Tolong berhenti!_"Ayu menutup matanya.

Ayu mulai merasa lemas karena darahnya diminum sejak tadi. Namun, saat lemas seperti ini tangan Ludwig mulai menggerayangi baju depan Ayu dan mulai melepas kancing yang saling menjalin. Ayu yang memang sudah lemah hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah Ludwig merasa Ayu memang sudah tidak bisa melawan, ia berhenti menggigit leher Ayu dan mulai mencium disertai beberapa gigitan yang menyebabkan warna merah. Ayu sengaja menyoba menggigit lidahnya agar tidak keluar suara mendesah sama sekali, karena memang ini bukan yang dia inginkan.

"Ayolah, schatz... bukankah kau menyukainya?"Akhirnya kancing baju terakhir milik Ayu lepas dan terekspos-lah dalaman Ayu.

Badan Ayu kemudian diputar bagaikan manekin dengan mudahnya. Ia bertemu dengan mata Ludwig yang sekarang memerah namun berwarna kelam, bukan merah karena haus darah. Kedua tangan Ludwig kemudian melingkari bagian pinggul Ayu dan wajahnya sengaja diangkat agar mata Ayu melihat jelas mata merah Ludwig.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, mulut mereka bertemu. Namun Ludwig meminta lebih, ia mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di bagian bibir Ayu agar pemilik bibir tersebut membukanya. Ayu masih menutupnya dan tidak mau membukanya,sedikitpun. Ludwig mencari akal untuk "menjajah" teritori barunya. Tangannya yang ada dipinggul Ayu mulai turun dan turun hingga tepat sampai pada bagian dibawah pinggul. Ia kemudian meremasnya walaupun dengan pelan.

"A...ahhh"akhirnya desahan keluar juga, air matanya mengalir.

"Ja... seperti itu.."kata Ludwig

Lnagsung saja lidah Ludwig masuk dan meng-eksplor wilayah barunya. Semuanya, hingga ke bagian sudutnya ia sudah rasakan. Ludwig mengerti, dihadapannya ialah manusia jadi pastinya butuh oksigen. Setelah dilepas, masih ada air liur yang saling terhubung, nafas Ayupun tersengal-sengal.

"Kasihan.. kasihannya mein schatz... seorang manusia... mungkin lebih menarik kalau yang membelenggu dirimu ini dilepas, ja?"kata Ludwig

Badan Ayu akhirnya bisa digerakkan sendiri, Ayupun menangis histeris.

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan!"kata Ayu histeris

Ludwig mencium Ayu lagi,kali ini kedua dada orang itu saling bertemu.

"hmmp! ! mmppp!"Ayu mendorong badan Ludwig dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia langsung duduk tersungkur dan Ludwig hanya terdorong sedikit.

"hah.. hah.. hah... tolong..."kata Ayu pelan

"nein... tidak akan ada yang menolongmu"

Ludwig kemudian memegang kedua tangan Ayu seperti menangkap penjahat hanya dengan satu tangan. Iapun melepas bra milik Ayu yang membuat muka Ayu memerah. Sedangkan Ludwig sudah menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ludwig mencium dadanya itu dan sesekali menjilatnya. Saat tangannya kirinya mulai menyentuh rok Ayu

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah didobrak.

Terlihat tiga orang laki-laki berbeda kewarganegaraan. Yang satu mukanya sudah memerah parah, yang satu sangat syok dan satunya bermuka datar seperti melihat kejadian umum saja.

"ASSHOLE! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!"disusul dengan kaki Arthur yang menendang Ludwig.

Yang ditendang langsung terpental,Arthur langsung melepas jas seragamnya dan menutupi badan Ayu yang sudah setengah telanjang. Setelah mengancingkannya,Ayu menangis di dada Arthur. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Ayu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Lukas, bawa dia ke guru wanita.. mana saja! Cepat! Dia kekurangan darah dan segera larikan ke rumah sakit atau klinik terdekat!"kata Alex sesudah memegang nadi Ayu yang lemah.

"hmm... baiklah"respon Lukas

"tapi kalau bisa cepat, karena sepertinya ini akan membuat keributan" Alex menunjuk Arthur yang sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihir di hadapan Ludwig yang justru memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"baiklah"

Asap mengepul, Lukas sudah tidak ada ditempat. Baru saja Alex mengalihkan pandangannya, Arthur sudah melancarkan serangan.

"Confringo"

Langsung saja Alex menubruk badan Arthur. Ini menyebabkan sihir Arthur mengenai kaca kepala sekolah dan menyebabkan kaca itu hancur. Alex bernafas lega.

"Apa kau gila! Hei itu mantera berbahaya!"bentak Alex

"aku tak peduli! Yang penting dia hilang dari dunia ini! Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"Arthur melihat ke arah Ludwig, namun orang yang dilihat sudah tidak ada. Arthur terlihat geram dan kesal, ia menonjok lantai.

"Ini karena kau! Sekarang dia kabur!"bentak Arthur.

"sudahlah! Tenang dulu! Masalah ini biar aku yang urus!"kata Alex

"Tenang? Tenang katamu? Dia hampir merebut keperawanan Ayu! Bagaiman bisa kumaafkan!"

"yang penting kau temui Ayu dulu… dia sedang ada di rumah sakit sepertinya, Ludwig biar aku yang urus"

Arthur bangun dan membersihkan bajunya.

"baiklah!"mukanya terlihat masam

Arthur meninggalkan Alex, sedangkan Alex melompat dari kaca yang dihancurkan Arthur.

* * *

><p>note :<p>

(1).Mein Schatz : kesayanganku

* * *

><p>Author : saya ngerasa pervert, kenapa saya Cuma tulis lime? Soalnya ffn gk membolehkan kita nulis lemon lho! Rating maksimal aja M doing, bukan MA<p>

Francis : Author, Francis nii-chan bangga akan dirimu *terharu*

Author : idih lebay!

Francis : ayo kita celebrate di kamar, oui?

Author : OGAH!

Francis terlempar jauh dari kamar

Author : bales review aja ah!

**Mina Miyaguchi** : ini chapter Rate-M maaf gak munculin Lemon… soalnya itu masuk rating MA bukan M  
>nggak perlu… ntar ada JapNes lho! (ngebocorin lagi!)<p>

**Ichigo Kenji** : iyalah… si alis tebel kan gambang cemburuan...

Iya yang itu!

**Little Lady Otaku **: YEY!

Ehehe... tapi jadi OOC parah

Lime-ish sekarang! #mutermuter #nariindia (dilempar ke Afrika)

Kesesese… permintaan anda dikabulkan

**AwesomeasAsem **: nama username-nyaaaa!  
>tentu aja #wink #ditampol<br>ya lahh… authornya kan gk persisten (bangga lagi!)

**Ryu3oktober **: ahhh sesame piktor dilarang buka aib(?)

Tentu aja,diii…

Author : ya! Beginilah kalau terlalu banyak baca reader insert di deviantArt dengan genre lemon/lime... otak udah rusak dan kotor… jadi… RnR,bitte?

ment here...


	11. The Girl Between The Boys

Author : HOLAAAA! Author gaje ini kembali #bangga kali ini saya munculin dua orang karakter utamanyaa!

Kiku : Kapan aku muncul, author-san

Author : sa.. sabar Kiku... nanti juga muncul kok! Kayaknya habis chapter ini kamu muncul

Kiku : ba.. baiklah... aku akan sabar menunggu

Author : terima kasih Kiku!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia milik Himaruya

**Warning **: OOC,abal,aneh,gaje, Mary Sue(mungkin), hal absurd mulai terjadi,typo(s) dll…

* * *

><p>Alex masih mencari Ludwig dan mengejarnya. Ia mulai menggunakan penciumannya, namun anehnya ia tidak menemukan bau Ludwig sama sekali. Ia kemudian berputar mengelilingi sekolah namun akhirnya nihil.<p>

"_dimana dia? Kalau sampai tidak menemukannya... ini akan jadi masalah serius! Apalagi Ludwig sudah meminum darah manusia! Kata kakekku... kalau vampir sudah mulai minum darah manusia... Maka akan jadi kuat namun nafsu membunuhnya tak bisa tertahan kalau sudah haus! Walaupun Ludwig masih setengah vampir... dia anehnya tidak seperti makhluk setengah vampire lainnya! Dia seperti full-blood vampire menurutku_"pikir Alex.

Alex masih saja mengelilingi wilayah sekolah.

"hah.. hah... hah..."seseorang nafasnya tersengal-sengal, orang itu ada di kelas Sejarah

Manusia yag sedang tersengal-sengal itu ialah Ludwig. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi, ia tidak percaya hampir membunuh manusia. Yang membuatnya bertambah buruk ialah, yang hampir dibunuhnya ialah gadis yang disukainya. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Namun seluruh badannya mulai terasa sakit.

"A..aakhh.. Scheiß!"

Selain badannya mulai terasa sakit, jantungnya juga berdetak sangat cepat. Kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul dengan kencang.

"A..Arrgghh! hah.. hah.. hah"Ludwig berdiri, walaupun ia terhuyung-huyung.

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan kelas Sejarah terbuka keras oleh Ludwig, sambil memegang jantungnya Ludwig mencoba berjalan. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi, yang dibutuhkannya ialah hanya tidur. Ia merasa hanya berjalan beberapa meter seperti berlari marathon hingga 5 kilometer.

"Hah.. hah... hah..."Ia bersandar pada tembok.

"_Pasti ada yang salah... dan yang tadi... aku.. aku meminum darah Ayu dan hampir melakukan hal itu padanya... Ini pasti hanya mimpi buru-ouch!"_pikir Ludwig.

Matanya berwarna merah lagi, namun sakit pada badannya serta kepalanya masih tidak berkurang. Matanya kembali menjadi biru lagi, namun sakit ini makin menjadi-jadi. Ia mencoba menuju kamar miliknya yang akhirnya berhasil sampai dalam waktu 2 jam.

Ludwig mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan lemah. Didalamnya, Gilbert alias sang kakak sedikit terganggu namun kembali tidur. Ludwig mengetuk sekali lagi, kali ini kakaknya bangun dan membukakan pintu kamar mereka. Gilbert hanya mengucek matanya dan senang saat melihat Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Akhirnya kau kemba..."kata Gilbert yang terpotong dengan kata-kata Ludwig.

"hallo bruder... guten nacht"Ludwig tersenyum dan langsung pingsan serta terjatuh dalam dekapan sang kakak.

Mata kakaknya melebar, "West apa yang terjadi denganmu! Kenapa kau... Mein gott! Badanmu panas sekali!"

Sang kakak menyeret badan adiknya yang memang sangat berat menuju kamar adiknya di ruangan sebelah. Memang dalam satu kamar asrama laki-laki punya dua ruang dan satu ruang tamu, sedangkan untuk perempuan hanya satu ruangan tidur yang pastinya luas. Akhirnya sang kakak berhasil membawa Ludwig dan menyelimuti badan adiknya.

"West... apa sebenarnya yang kau tutupi? Kenapa semakin menjauh padaku dan... kau bahkan hanya tidur sekitar satu hingga dua jam saja permalam... Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Gilbert meninggalkan adiknya dengan tatapan khawatir dan kembali tidur.

Keesokan harinya...

Ludwig berjalan di koridor saat datang menuju kelas. Banyak gadis-gadis dari berbagai kelas cekikikan dan fangirling dengan Ludwig. Ludwig hanya terdiam, iapun memegang lehernya yang saat ini denyut nadinya sangat lemah. Iapun melepas pegangan tangannya dan kembali berjalan.

"_luka memar itu... dan anehnya semakin kesini sisi manusia-ku semakin melemah... Mungkinkah aku akan menjadi vampire asli yang benar-benar membunuh semua makhluk yang memiliki darah?"_pikir Ludwig

Saat ia akhirnya berhasil melewati koridor yang penuh dengan gadis. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal anehnya.

"_Sche__iß__! Suara darah mereka... tidak! Aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi makhluk buas yang akan haus darah itu!"_pikir Ludwig

Ludwig memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit lagi dan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat seperti ingin pecah.

**Di lain tempat...**

Ayu masih tidak sadar setelah beberapa hari dan Arthur menunggunya, sekarang ia tertidur. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Ayu membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya tidak jelas. Setelah membuka dan menutup matanya, Ayu akhirnya melihat sekitanya dengan jelas.

"_Tadi malam... aku... dan... sekarang dimana?"_pikir Ayu.

Kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan, ia baru menyadari kalau Arthur ternyata ada disampingnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum diikuti tawa terkikik geli.

"Hihi! Alis Arthur tebel banget kayak kue lapis.. tapi kalau diliat dari deket mirip ulet bulu!"kata Ayu.

Arthur mulai bangun karena jari Ayu yang menusuk-nusuk dengan sengaja alis Arthur. Setelah ia melihat dan menyadari apa yang dilakukan Ayu, iapun langsung duduk dengan tegap diikuti wajah yang kesal sekali.

"apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa MENUSUK-NUSUK ALISKU! "bentak Arthur

"HIII!"Ayu terkejut

"ehh ternyata sudah sadar..."Arthur menghela nafas panjang.

"ehehe... iya dan lho? Bukannya sekarang sekolah?"

"aku Cuma mau tunggu kamu... lagian udah izin kok! Dan boleh kulihat lehermu?"

"ahh..."

Ayu malah terlihat sedih dengan kata-kata Arthur.

"kenapa sedih?"tanya Arthur

"aku takut berubah menjadi vampir"jawab Ayu lemah

Arthur tersenyum, "tenang saja"

"Ehh? ?"

"Soalnya yang menggigitmu bukan "full blood" kok.. kecuali yang menggigit itu "full blood" atau "Pure Blood" sih baru boleh panik"

Ayu hanya tersenyum, namun air matanya mengalir dan ia langsung menangis di dada Arthur.

"Arthur... kumohon tadi malam itu hanya mimpi! Saya takut! Takut banget!"

Arthur terdiam dan membiarkan Ayu menangis didadanya, sesekali tangannya mengelus rambut Ayu yang kali ini terurai.

"Maaf aku tidak ada disampingmu saat butuh..."

"Masalahnya... itu ciuman pertamaku! Bahkan Willem belum pernah! Apalagi Ludwig.. Ludwig sampai seperti itu ciumannya"

"French kiss?"

Ayu hanya mengangguk.

"sudahlah.. yang penting..."

Pintu terbuka, terlihat perawat yang membawa makanan. Perawat itu tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Arthur.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya perawat itu

"B.. bukan!"jawab Arthur dengan muka merah

"Oh.. maafkan aku tuan! Kukira nona manis ini pacarmu... Habis cocok sih! Oh ya… Nona Ayu Dewi Putri sudah bisa pulang hari ini.. tapi harus banyak istirahat ya?

Muka Arthur bertambah merah, ia membuang muka. Ayu justru terkikik geli melihat reaksi Arthur yang memang tsundere. Arthur mendengus kesal dan Perawat itu meninggalkan kedua pemuda pemudi itu.

"Sudahlah berhenti cekikikan seperti setan dari negaramu itu! Cepat makan agar cepat masuk dan tidak terlalu lama izin"kata Arthur

"hihi! Kalau Arthur marah justru lucu!"ledek Ayu

"sudahlah!"

Arthur menyendok bubur yang menjadi makanan Ayu. Ia kemudian mengangkatnya menuju mulut Ayu.

"E..EH?"Ayu terkejut

"malah "eh" lagi! Buka mulutmu! Aku lagi baik"omelnya

"U...ukkhh... Baiklah..."

Ayu hanya terdiam dan memakan makanannya itu. Kesunyian menemani mereka berdua di ruang perawatan itu. Muka Arthur sudah memerah parah saat melihat muka Ayu yang imut(menurutnya) saat makan.

**Di sekolah...**

Ludwig membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi. Ia berharap semua hal ini cepat berakhir. Entah kenapa badannya terasa sakit setelah meminum darah Ayu. Mungkinka jika ia meminum darah manusia memang seperti ini? Tapi anehnya hanya darah Ayu yang sangat wangi menurutnya. Pikiran itu segera ia singkirkan dan sekali membasuh wajahnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah dengan saputangan yang selalu ia bawa. Ia mendekati jendela dan membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya perhatiannya melihat ke arah Ayu yang menuju asramanya. Ludwig menutup mata, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi selanjutnya ia berlari menuju arah asrama putri.

**Di lapangan sekolah belakang dekat asrama putri**

"Arthuuurr... kamu mau anterin saya sampe kamar? Tapi ini kan asrama perempuan..."kata Ayu yang duduk di kursi roda

"Sudahlah diam saja! Sudah baik aku mau mengantarmu! Kau mau hanya diantar oleh pihak rumah sakit sampai gerbang dan membiarkanmu ke kamarmu sendirian? Kau itu masih perlu istirahat!"omel Arthur.

"Saya tau!"

Mereka berdua terdiam saat berjalan, hanya suara kursi roda yang berjalan didorong Arthur. Kesunyian itu akhirnya diakhiri oleh kedatangan Ludwig yang muncul di depan kedua orang itu. Arthur terkejut dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dikeluarkan saat banyak orang. Tongkat sihir itu sudah mengarah tepat ke dada milik Ludwig.

"Avada..."

**PLAK!**

Sebuah sendal jepit melayang mengenai kepala Arthur yang dijamin akan berasa sakit. Ludwig terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ayu, walaupun akhirnya gadis tersebut men-death glare Ludwig sendiri. Untungnya sendal tersebut hanya membuat luka memar tepat di dahi Arthur. Orang yang barusan menjadi korban alas kaki Ayu akhirnya bangun dan mengelus dahinya.

"BLOODY HELL! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku kan hanya ingin melindungimu dari hewan peminun darah itu!"bentak Arthur

"aku tahu! Tapi bisa tidak jangan menggunakan sihir itu! Permasalahannya itu sihir yang berbahaya! Baik untuk Ludwig juga... untukmu Arthur! Kau bisa dipanggil kementerian sihir! DASAR ARTHUR BODOOH!"

Ayu menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju asrama putri meninggalkan Arthur yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan syok sambil memegang tongkat sihir. Iapun berhasil melewati Ludwig yang masih terdiam tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Ayu ada di depan pintu masuk asrama putri, iapun mencoba berjalan walaupun masih lemah.

"Ayu! Apa yang kau lakukan!"Arthur mengejar Ayu yang mencoba berdiri.

Ayu memang berhasil berdiri,iapun berjalan walaupun tertatih-tatih dan lemas. Sampai pada saatnya ia jalan ke bagian yang lebih tinggi dari pijakan sebelumnya yang menyebabkan ia terantuk dan terjatuh. Ludwig dengan kecepatan yang mengalahkan Arthur menahan badan Ayu. Orang yang ditolongnya menyadari hal ini dan menepis tangan Ludwig.

"aku... Aku tak butuh bantuan kalian!"bentak Ayu

Mereka berdua menatap Ayu dengan syok, kemudian Ayu masuk ke kamarnya walaupun berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia menutup matanya dan menahan tangis.

"_Kenapa... Kenapa mereka begitu? ! Kenapa mereka bisa saling membenci seperti itu! Terutama Arthur! Padahal yang kutahu tentang mereka.. mereka tidak seperti itu! Arthur kalau marah ia seperti orang tua yang memarahi anaknya... Pada siapapun itu tidak pernah berniat membunuh sama sekali! Dan Ludwig... Dan yang kudengar tentang dia... dia tidak pernah seperti ini dan ia selalu malu jika dekat wanita!_"pikir Ayu

Pikirannya terpotong saat ia bertemu pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia membukanya dan saat masuk langsung menguncinya dari dalam serta menutup jendela rapat-rapat. Ia merebahkan badannya di atas kasur empuk bergaya Eropa kuno, ia mencoba mengingat, sudah berapa lamakah Ludwig ada di Magic Club yang anehnya semakin parah permasalahannya. Iapun mengambil bantal guling yang dekat dengannya, iapun menangis lagi. Sejak kapan ia menjadi cengeng seperi ini? Ia belum pernah menangis karena laki-laki, kecuali Willem yang hampir melakukan hal "itu" padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia terbuai dalam mimpi.

**Di luar kamar Ayu**

"Hei Beilschmidt! Aku katakan satu hal... Jangan pernah menyentuh Ayu!"bentak Arthur.

"Kenapa? Lagipula sepertinya Ayu benci kepada kita"balas Ludwig dingin.

Arthur menggeram"kutunggu kau saat malam nanti!"

Ludwig hanya terdiam, ia tidak merespon tantangan Arthur dan berjalan dengan tidak pedulinya menuju ruang kelas. Arthur justru tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hei Beilschmidt"panggil Arthur, yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan.

"kau tahu? Sepertinya beberapa orang akan membunuhmu karena menjadi setengah binatang yang haus darah seperti ini... Yah, kalau kami memang tidak akan membunuhmu malah akan melindungimu, tapi aku percaya beberapa orang yang dikenalmu akan mengakhiri hidupmu... jadi menurutku, daripada dibunuh tidak terhormat lebih baik terbunuh dalam pertarungan, huh? Bukannya itu ciri-ciri orang Jerman?"

Ludwig menghadapkan badannya ke Arthur yang membelakanginya juga, kemudian orang yang mengatakan hal itu menatap Ludwig juga. Ludwig menatap dingin orang yang dihadapannya, hanya suara angin yang terdengar diantara mereka.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu"respon Ludwig

"Kau pengecut? Atau hal lain? Atau karena Ayu? Gadis itu memang seperti itu! Nanti juga ia akan tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tidak ada yang terjadi"

**PRAK!**

Pulpen yang ada di tangan Ludwig hancur berkeping-keping, Arthur akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan melihat mata Ludwig yang berubah menjadi merah. Ini akan jadi hal yang menarik, itulah yang dipikirkan Arthur.

"Akan kuterima tantanganmu, Kirkland"jawab Ludwig sambil menyeringai dan memamerkan gigi putihnya yang tajam

"With pleasure..."

Arthur hanya terdiam, namun Ludwig sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan jejak berupa debu. Arthur memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan kuat.

"_Aku tidak bisa memaafkan dia, Ayu! Aku bukan sepertimu yang mudah memaafkan.. Tidak! Kau itu tidak pernah memaafkan siapapun yang menyentuhmu seperti itu! Buktinya kau membenci Willem yang terlihat hanya becanda... Padahal dalam hatimu kau itu takut dan sakit saat laki-laki Belanda itu melakukan hal itu padamu_..."pikir Arthur dalam hati

Arthur akhirnya masuk ke gedung sekolah dan melaporkan dirinya pada kepala sekolah bahwa dirinya sudah masuk pada jam ke-3.

* * *

><p>Author : updatenya cepet.. walaupun gk secepet kemaren ngomong-ngomong… TUGAS BERTUMPUUKKK! FUUU-<p>

Willem(Netherlands) : hhh… Dasar author stress

Author : gimana gk stress? Banyak kerjaan

Willem : itu dasar aja sendirinya gak mau ngerjain tugasnya

Author : T_T kau kejam padaku!

**collina**(yang males login #dikeplak) : maaf updatenya sedikit lama (sekarang)

Ini sih belum seberapa #evilgrin  
>belum tau bagaimana baca fanfic reader-insert di dA yang mature... *_*<p>

Iya, baca aja guidelines.. disitu dilarang lho!  
>Tapi kayaknya senior banyak yang bikin lemon, ja?<p>

Danke buat reviewnya!

Salam Ohonhonhon~(?)

**Mina Miyaguchi** : ohonhonhon~ mungkin nanti sedikit dinaikin lime-nya! #plak (dasar author mesum) nanti dikirim tisu semobil box XD

Iya, chapter depan rencananya...  
>:D<p>

Ok! Danke buat reviewnya~

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : ini belum seberapa parah sama yang MA alias mature adult! Saya aja tepar waktu nulis ini XD

Danke buat reviewnya~

**Little Lady Otaku** : ada typo ya? XD sayanya nulis ini disekolah geh

(BAYANGIN! NULIS LIME DI SEKOLAHHH? !) jadi saya nulisnya cepet-cepet takut ketauan temen-temen XD

Imajinasinya bagus… tapi saya pengen yang lebih lebay… (maksud?)

Danke mau review!

**AwesomeasAsem** : woahh… jangan meninggaaalll!

Makasih atas demo-nya(?)

Jangan bosen-bosen baca fic saya muahahaha #dilempar

Danke mau review!

**Ryu3oktober** : kenapa, di? Tepar? #dilemparbola

HIDUP MESUM! #ditembakvash

Danke udah review!

**Ichigo Kenji** : kalau dibunuh... nanti konfliknya kurang gregetan dookkzzz #alaymodeon

Yup... bukan keanehan.. tapi keajaiban... ohonhonhon~ #dilemparkeamazon

Danke mau review!

Author : itu sekian dari saja... saya mau ngerjain PR bahasa Cina yang ampun susah banget! Jadi RnR bitte?


	12. More Complicate

Author : Yeeyy! Akhirnya chapternya panjang bangersekarang(?) ada banyak pair disini~ (spoiler!)  
>dan ya... saya sebenernya lagi banyak kerjaan! #curcol<p>

Roderich : kalau ada banyak pekerjaan ya lakukan!

Author : sayanya males geh! Kan ciri2 orang Indonesia sejati XD #dilempar

Roderich : hhh… Dummkopf…

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia milik Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC,OC, abal, aneh, gaje, typo(s), AU(saya lupa cantumiiin DX) dll…

* * *

><p>Suara jam weker terdengar,awalnya orang yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpi itu terbangun. Namun, ternyata bukanlah berdiri dan mematikan jam tersebut yang dilanjutkan oleh aktivitas yang lain, melainkan tangannya yang bergerak menuju asal suara tersebut untuk mematikannya. Hal itu gagal saat telepon selular disampingnya berdering cukup keras.<p>

"KYAAA! OK! SAYA BANGUN!"teriak pemilik telepon selular itu

Iapun segera mengambil barang pribadi miliknya, dan terlihat dilayar sebuah pesan singkat. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengucek matanya yang akhirnya terbuka lebar. Ia membuka isi pesan singkat tersebut.

"_**Dari Kiku-kun :**_

_**Ayu-chan, kudengar kau sudah kembali ya? U... Umm... aku ingin berbicara berduaan, rasanya sudah lama tidak berbicara seperti dulu. E.. etoo... kita ngobrol di ruang perpustakaan lantai kedua ya? Aku benar-benar ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu**_

_**Arigatou**_"

Itulah isi pesan singkat dari Kiku, bukannya Ayu bersiap untuk sekolah atau apa, ia malah tertidur lagi. Dan ia akhirnya bangun oleh sebuah pesan lagi yang kali ini berasal dari kakak Ludwig Beilschmidt, yaitu Gilbert.

"_**From : (nomor disamarkan)**_

_**Yo! Ayu! **__**Guten morgen dan hari ini sekolah kan? Bisa bertemu denganku nanti saat istirahat kedua tidak? Kalau bisa aku ingin mengobrol secara pribadi denganmu! **__**Apalagi masalah West**_

_**From the awesome me  
>Gilbert the awesome!<strong>_"

Kalau sudah seperti ini Ayu hanya bisa ke sekolah, tidak peduli ia akan terlambat atau tidak. Dilihatnya daftar pelajaran yang dipilih, ternyata jam yang sama dengan Ludwig serta Arthur yaitu Matematika. Muka Ayu terlihat masam dan merutuki nasibnya dalam hati. Teringat akan kejadian kemarin, Ludwig dan Arthur tidak langsung ke kelas melainkan mengobrol membuatnya khawatir, ia takut mereka melakukan hal bodoh.

Ayu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, yang dilanjutkan dengan memakai baju serta merapikan diri. Iapun mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dibawanya dan langsung menuju loker miliknya sendiri. Sesampainya diloker miliknya, ia mendapati Ludwig yang sedang duduk namun nafasnya tersengal-sengal serta memegang dada miliknya.

"_Lud..wig.._"pikir Ayu

Baru saja ia melihat lak-laki itu, Ayu langsung berlari meninggalkan Ludwig dan terlihat wajahnya yang pucat karena ketakutan. Ludwig sebenarnya menyadari Ayu, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih.

"Ayu, lari itu memang pilihan terbaik saat ini... kumohon kau tidak mendekatiku untuk sekarang, bahkan kalau bisa jangan pernah peduli dan lupakan aku! Ji.. jika bisa... b.. bunuh aku"Ludwig bergumam dan khusus untuk kata-kata terakhir ia sampai tercekat.

Ayu berlari menuju kelas matematika, ia melihat beberapa sahabat serta temannya yang langsung menyapanya serta memeluknya erat. Ini membuat Ayu sedikit melupakan hal tadi dan terawa saat mendengar Ella berkelakar. Guru matematika alias Hera Karpusi yang ternyata saudara jauh Herakles menjadi pengajar matematika disini. Ayu melihat sekeliling, hanya ada sahabat serta orang-orang terdekat, tidak ada Ludwig. Ini membuatnya aneh, mungkinkah karena tadi?

"Baiklah kali ini kita belajar... Tunggu! Dimana tuan Beilschmidt? Ada yang tahu dia dimana?"tanya Hera.

"Dia izin, bu"jawab Alex

Mendengar Alex yang memberitahu guru bahwa Ludwig izin membuatnya bertambah curiga pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia semakin curiga Alex thu ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Ludwig. Ia menatap Alex yang sedang berdiri dari tempa duduknya, ia punya rencana untuk bertanya hal ini pada Alex sepulang sekolah sekalis bertanya hal lain yang menurutnya penting. Dan jika ia tidak ingin menjelaskan keadaan Ludwig secara detail ia jamin akan menyantetnya nanti malam.

"Kau tahu kenapa ia izin?"

"Dia sedang sakit"

"baiklah"

Pelajaran matematika ini berakhir juga, Ayu langsungmencari Kiku yang berhasil ditemukannya di taman sekolah. Seperti biasa saat Kiku bertemu, ia akan membungkuk dan alasannya karena kebiasaan di Jepang. Ayu hanya tersenyum melihat teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ayu-chan... apa kau sehat-sehat saja?"tanya Kiku

"iya Kiku-kun... tenang saja!"jempol terangkat.

"aku bersyukur kalau begitu… err... Ayu, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit?"

Ayu langsung syok, ia menatap ke arah sebaliknya. Tentu saja pembalut luka dilehernya terlihat dan ini membuat Kiku makin penasaran dengan Ayu. Ayu yang sadar Kiku menatap lehernya langsung duduk tegak.

"I.. itu karena aku terjatuh dari pohon saat kegiatan club"

Kiku tahu Ayu berbohong, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"baiklah, Ayu-chan... kita makan dulu yuk!"ajak Kiku

Ayu tersenyum dan mengangguk, iapun mengikuti Kiku dibelakang. Matanya tertuju pada antai yang berarti ia sedang menunduk.

"_Kenapa Ludwig seperti itu... aku jadi ingin bertanya banyak pada Alex! Sepertinya ia banyak menyembunyikan beberapa hal dariku... terutama Ludwig dan beberapa hal lainnya_"pikir Ayu yang harus terpotong dengan pertanyaan Kiku.

"Ayu-chan.. kau memikirkan apa?"tanya Kiku

"B.. Bukan apa-apa! Ha.. hanya berfikir tentang tugas kesenian"jawab Ayu

"baiklah"Kiku tersenyum.

Selama perjalanan ke kantin mereka hanya terdiam. Alex melihat Ayu dari kejauhan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"_Ayu... aku tahu resiko hal ini benar-benar akan terjadi... resiko jika melakukan ritual terlarang itu_"pikir Alex

Waktu istirahat sudah habis,Ayu kali ini kebagian pelajaran Geografi. Entah ia terlihat melamun dipelajaran ini, ia mempunyai niatan untuk bertanya pada Alex saat pulang sekolah. Namun sebelum itu, istirahat kedua tiba dan Ayu teringat akan Gilbert yang ingin mengobrol. Ia juga teringat, bahwa Gilbert ingin membicarakan masalah Ludwig. Ayu menarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan batin jika Gilbert bertanya hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan pada Gilbert. Ia berjalan dengan malas.

Beberapa menit berlalu, iapun sampai di perpustakaan yang dimaksud Gilbert. Setelah memasuki perpustaakan, banyak sekali rak berisi buku. Ayu berputar-putar mencari dimana Gilbert berada, akhirnya ia bertemu di bagian paling jarang dimasuki, rak bagian filosofi. Saat orang yang butuh melihat Ayu sudah sampai, akhirnya cengiran khas miliknya muncul juga. Ayu sudah memprediksi pasti kakak Ludwig ini akan mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya saat mengobrol, alias awesome berkali-kali dan benar saja tebakan Ayu ini.

"Yo! Ayu! Awesome-me here! Dan… akhirnya kau datang juga"sapa Gilbert

"Yah.. maaf sedikit telat... memangnya mau bertanya apaan?"kata Ayu

"umm... ini masalah West"

Ayu terdiam,ia hanya mengambil buku terdekat.

"Kau pasti tahu! Karena kulihat kau jadi dekat dengan West, ja?"

"u.. uh.. benar"

"Kau pasti tahu rahasia yang ditutupinya... Suatu hari aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat mata West yang berubah menjadi merah. Lalu setiap malam kulihat West belum tertidur dan membaca buku yang menurutku melebihi kadar normal.. jadi.. kumohon beritahu apa yang dirahasiakan West!"tangan Gilbert memegang bahu Ayu kuat, matanya menatap dalam mata Ayu yang hitam.

"err... itu.. aku tidak tahu"jawab Ayu

"kau bohong..."

Suara bel masuk terdengar,Ayu bersyukur dalam hati.

"Maaf.. bel masuk sudah terdengar... aku mau pergi dulu"Ayu meninggalkan Gilbert yang memasang wajah kecewa.

Ayu sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan itu yang keluar, ia tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Pelajaran selanjutnyapun Ayu hanya setengah hati mendengarkan karena pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Ia masih penasaran, Ludwig benar-benar tidak masuk. Sepulang sekolah ia sudah menunggu di depan asrama laki-laki. Saat melihat Alex, iapun langsung menariknya menuju tempat yang sepi.

"Whoaa! Semangat sekali Ayu! Ada apa memangnya?"tanya Alex

"diamlah! Aku tahu yang kau sembunyikan... aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar, ok bukan sebentar tapi lama dan penting. Yang pasti aku mau mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan"jawab Ayu dengan jujur.

"err... baiklah..."

"Yang pertama... Apa kau memasuki kamarku saat masih di rumah sakit? Apa yang kau lihat dari kamarku?"aura Ayu kali ini mengintimidasi

"e.. enggak! Nggak masuk ke kamarmu kok!"

"Oh ya?"auranya berubah menjadi Ivan dari kelas Eropa.

" baiklah! Aku mengakuinya! Habisnya aku penasaran sama Arthur yang selalu mikir, dia itu kan orang yang jarang melamun gitu... jadinya sama Lukas dihipnotis... Trus kita tanya beberapa hal salah satunya tentang surat cintanya ke kamu"

Ayu langsung memerah mukanya.

"cih! Masalah itu!"

"ahaha... maaf ya?"

Ayu terdiam,ia cemberut.

"ok.. pertanyaan kedua... Ludwig kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia semakin ke sini semakin aneh dan... dan..."

"Dia.. mulai berubah menjadi makhluk itu"

"maaf?"

"aku bertanya pada temanku, katanya jika seperti itu artinya ia mau berubah menjadi vampire "full blood" namun masalahnya… kapan ia berubah tidak ada yang tahu, yang pasti ia akan sedikit tersiksa karena kedua "sisi" tubuhnya saling mengambil alih. Kau tahu? Bahkan para vampire saja tidak bisa membayangkan bagaiman rasa sakitnya itu... Karena manusia yang tergigit vampir saja tidak selama itu untuk berubah menjadi "full blood"

"Jadi seperti itu"

"permasalahan kedua..."

Ayu terkejut, ia melihat ke arah Alex.

"sisi vampir-nya tidak ingin darah binatang lagi... melainkan darah manusia hingga ia benar-benar menjadi "full blood". Karena itu... lebih baik jika kau sedikit menjauhinya saat ini"

Ayu terdiam, ia menunduk.

"_kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?_"pikir Ayu

"baiklah... terima kasih Alex!"Ayu meninggalkan Alex.

Alex menghela nafas dan memperhatikan Ayu yang makin menjauh dengan tatapan khawatir. Ayu entah kenapa merasa iba dengan Ludwig. Mungkinkah Ludwig sudah menderita seperti ini sejak lama? Tapi ia menduga rasa sakitnya baru-baru ini terjadi. Ayu tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mencari Ludwig dan merasa khawatir. Ia menemukan orang yang dicari di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Orang itu sedang membaca buku entah apa bukunya. Namun Ayu percaya bahwa buku itu sebenarnya buku pelajaran. Ia menghampiri dan Ludwig langsung saja menutup buku yang dibacanya. Mata biru terangnya menatap mata Ayu yang hitam, ia langsung mengalihkan pendangannya.

"kenapa datang? Kupikir Alex sudah melarngmu mendekatiku kan?"kata Ludwig

Ayu hanya terdiam, ia justru duduk disamping Ludwig.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kali ini Ludwig yang tak membalas. Keheningan menemani mereka berdua, terasa damai ditambah angin yang berhembus. Ayu langsung mengikat rambutnya yang terurai, menyebabkan lehernya terekspos. Angin kali ini berhembus dari arah Ayu menuju Ludwig, hal ini disadari Ludwig dan iapun langsung menahan nafas. Kemudian Ayu menyadari gerak-gerik aneh dari Ludwig yang menyebabkan gadis dari Indonesia ini mendekati pemuda Jerman didekatnya. Ludwig langsung melihat ke arah lain untuk menghindari bau badan Ayu.

"Ludwig.. aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu.."akhirnya Ayu memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"kumohon... pergi dan tinggalkan aku"kata Ludwig pelan

Ayu menyadari mata Ludwig yang merah, tapi anehnya ia tidak mau pergi dari tempat itu. Ayu justru menyengajakan diri duduk tepat disampingnya yang membuat laki-laki disampingnya terkejut. Laki-laki itupun berniat meninggalkan Ayu yang ditunjukkan dengan berdiri dan hendak melangkah menjauhi. Namun, tangannya dipegang oleh Ayu yang berarti ia ingin Ludwig tetap duduk.

"A..apa?"tanya Ludwig gugup

"ka.. kalau apa yang dikatakan Alex benar... berarti kali ini badanmu sakit?"Ayu menunduk, tangannya ia taruh didada.

"_Dasar Alex... padahal aku tidak mau seseorang mengetahui tentang hal ini_"pikir Ludwig

"Lalu?"

Ayu langsung mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes yang dimiliki oleh murid dari Amerika alias Alfred F Jones, ini membuat Ludwig mukanya memerah dan beku ditempat. Setelah Ayu mengetahui Ludwig yang tak bisa bergerak karena puppy eyes-nya, iapun langsung menarik Ludwig menuju gudang alat-alat kebersihan yang memang tidak pernah dikunci. Langsung saja pintu gudang itu ditutup, baju seragam luarnya(1) dilepas dan sekarang hanya menyisakan kemeja dan rok berwarna merah. Ludwig mukanya memerah dan Ayu membuka kancing kemejanya yang membuat pundak Ayu terlihat.

"kalau memang badanmu sakit karena menahan diri untuk tidak minum darah... Itu berarti minum saja darahku ini! Lagipula hanya darah kan? Dan aku tidak akan berubah jadi vampire karena Ludwig itu hanya setengah vampire"kata Ayu

"Nein! Kumohon jangan!"kata Ludwig

Ayu terdiam, iapun mendorong Ludwig ke tembok terdekat. Setelah Ludwig terpojok Ayu jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya memegang kedua kaki Ludwig.

"hanya ini... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tidak menyerang orang lain!"kata Ayu

Ludwig terdiam, namun saat ia melihat leher Ayu matanya berubah menjadi merah. Ludwig langsung duduk di hadapan Ayu juga, ia mulai mendekati bagian pundak Ayu. Ia sedikit gemetaran karena menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit Ayu, namun nafsu ingin darahnya lebih kuat sehingga iapun mengigitnya. Matanya terpejam, tidak berani melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya memeluk Ayu, namun semakin lama ia memeluk semakin kencang saat mencoba melepaskan taringnya tersebut. Ayu membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut.

Darah mulai mengalir dari tempat dimana Ludwig menggigit Ayu, selanjutnya ia menelan cairan berwarna merah yang menurutnya ialah manis. Awalnya gigitannya tidak sakit, namun semakin lama semakin dalam dan terasa sakit. Respon Ayu selanjutnya ialah ia meringis menahan sakit, entah kenapa gigitannya semakin dalam saat Ludwig mendengar Ayu menahan sakitnya. Ayu tak kuat lagi dan iapun akhirnya menangis. Setelah beberapa lama, Ludwig melepaskan gigitannya dan terkejut melihat Ayu yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"A.. Ayu... ma.. maaf itu sakit ya?"tanya Ludwig khawatir.

"I.. iya sih... tapi jika Ludwig bisa tidak menderita aku senang! Aku tidak kena anemia kok! Ahahaha..."Ayu tertawa dengan garing

"kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri... Sepertinya sudah jam lima sore..."

Ayu mengangguk dan ia hendak berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tangan Ludwig menahannya.

"Tolong jangan pergi dulu"cegah Ludwig

"Ke.. kenapa?"Ayu jadi bingung.

"kau tahu... rasanya hal ini seperti mimpi buruk... Dulu aku tidak percaya semua ini dan.. dan hanya bisa berkata semua hal ini tidak masuk akal dulu... hahaha! Jangankan percaya... dulu saat aku menulis artikel tentang klub ini aku mengatkan seuanya tidak normal... bahkan aku sampai mematahkan properti dari klub ini! Rasanya seperti sebuah hukuman karena terlalu meremehkan klub yang memang keadaannya rahasia macam begini"Ludwig terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"tidak kok! Ini bukan salahmu dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hukuman! Menurutku... ini bisa dibilang sebuah kecelakaan saja"

Ludwig terkejut,mukanya memerah mendengar opini Ayu.

"Aku mau pergi! Maaf ya..."kata Ayu.

Ayu berdiri dan meninggalkan Ludwig di gudang sekolah itu. Ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum, terlihat giginya yang kali ini sama normalnya dengan manusia. Ia terkekeh dan justru tertawa, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Selesai ia tertawa,ia memegang urat nadinya yang masih lemah, tangannya kemudian menutup mukanya.

"Ayu... aku akan merebut seorang gadis sepertimu dari tangan penyihir itu... Entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang disembunyikannya"pikir Ludwig, ia mutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Darah yang keluar ia jilat, iapun meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

Sekarang Ayu sedang ada di taman menuju asrama putri, ia berhenti saat bertemu Arthur. Tentu saja ia tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya. Arthur tahu ada yang aneh dengan Ayu. Rajmbutnya basah seperti dibilas, untuk Ayu yang sedikit malas untuk bersih-bersih sangat tidak mungkin ia akan keamas. Lagipula ia keramas dimana? Tidak mungkin ruang kepala sekolah, bukan? Ada juga Ayu menghindari kepala sekolah laknat bin mesum itu. Arthur kemudian memegang rambut milik Ayu, pemiliknya langsung melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Arthur.

"Kenapa pegang-pegang sih!"bentak Ayu.

"apa yang dilakukan Beilschmidt padamu?"tanya Arthur

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"benarkah?"

Ayu mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan Arthur yang masih curiga dengannya. Saat Ayu berlari ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya,gerakannya saat cepat. Ayu mulai berkeringat dingin, apakah ini Ludwig atau bukan. Tapi kalau pemudia satu itu tidak mungkin karena ia sudah meminum darahnya. Saat ia sedang lengah, makhluk yang bergerak cepat tadi menutup mulut Ayu dan mengunci badannya untuk tidak bergerak. Ia panik sekali dan mulai berusaha melepaskan badannya, yang berakhir ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"gadis manis... aku hanya ingin mengundang pangeran Dhampyr itu saja! Tidak ada salahnya kan jika kupinjam orang kesayangannya... Tapi untuk manusia kau punya tenaga yang besar juga ya? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok"orang itu berbisik.

Malam itu orang yang ternyata berkelamin perempuan itu meninggalkan sebuah surat di kamar Lukas. Ini akan jadi hal menarik menurutnya, mengingat bukan hanya satu orang yang akan datang. Ludwig yang teringat akan janjinya pada Arthur dan bergegas menuju taman belakang sekola yang sangat luas. Disana Arthur sudah menunggu dengan muka tak bersahabat serta sebuah tongkat di tangannya.

"CONFRINGO!"

Ludwig yang sedang berjalan langsung melompat menghindari api yang keluar dari tongkat Arthur.

"tsk... arshloch"gumam Ludwig

"_Sectumsempra"_

Ludwig melompat lagi, pohon dibelakangnya terpotong dengan mudah. Ludwig terkejut melihatnya, namun saat Arthur akan mengatakan sebuah mantera lagi, seseorang datang dan-

"_Expelliarmus"_

Tongkat Arthur terlepas, muncul dua orang dari arah asrama. Ternyata kedua orang itu ialah Alex dan Lukas, yang memegang tongkat sihir ialah Lukas. Dutangan Alex terdapat sebuah surat dan pisau dengan bentuk yang unik. Ekspresi Alex sedikit kesal dan Lukas seperti biasa tanpa emosi. Sesampainya di hadapan kedua orang itu, Alex sudah melipat tangannya didada.

"Ok.. kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil! Dan pertama kalinya kulihat Ludwig mau menghabiskan tenaganya untuk hal yang tidak penting"Alex mengawali pembicaraan

Ludwig terdiam, Arthur berwajah kesal dan berganti dengan kebingungan saat melihat surat yang dibawa Alex. Alex menyadari tatapan Arthur dan segera membuka isinya.

"Kalian pasti kaget kalau kubacakan"kata Alex

"cepat bacakan!"Arthur mulai tidak sabar.

"Kalian semua kuundang untuk menyelamatkan gadis manis ini- by : Lucia Vommel"

Tentu saja darah Arthur langsung naik.

"Ayo selamatkan Ayu!"Arthur sudah berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah

"Tunggu dulu! Ada beberapa masalah disini!"kata Alex

Arthur berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Pertama kita tidak tahu dimana ia menculik Ayu, kedua... Lucia itu.. seorang "pureblood" vampire

Arthut terdiam, ia justu facepalm.

"ini akan jadi sulit"gumamnya

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> :

Tau kan, baju Hetalia gakuen bagaimana? Yang berwarna merahnya itu lho! Jadi yang tertinggal cuma kemeja sama roknya sendiri! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh mentang-mentang ini fic rate-M! XD

* * *

><p>Author : oh tidaaakkk karakter utama tercinta kita (bg: HOEEEKKK!) diculik! Bahkan diculiknya sama vampir pureblood! Nanti apa yang bakal dilakuin sama magic club kebanggan kita? (bg : HOEEKKKKK!)<p>

Gilbert : thor, sok jadi mencurigakan segala! Tidak awesome!

Author : apanya! Yang muncul kan bukan Gilbert!

Gilbert : terserah awesome-me dong!

Author : *facepalm*

**Ryu3oktober **: sayang di… sayanya males nampilin yang berdarah-darah! XD  
>betuul!<p>

**Collina** : yeeey login! #apaansih

Bersalah dan nanti kayaknya Ayu bakal galau di chapter selanjutnya ;D  
>Dia kan makhluk ter-tsundere di dunia (Arthur : BLOODY GIT!)<p>

Muncul gk ya? Kayaknya muncul chapter terakhiran sebelum mau selesai :D  
>haremnya gk banyak.. foursome aja udah cukup,oui?<p>

(author langsung lempar Francis yang muncul)

Ok! Danke mau review!

**AwesomeasAsem** : yahoo! Hidup lagii!

Baca aja chapter ini ;D

**mina miyaguchi** : nggak apa-apa... review masih terbuka XD

Ini udah update! Entah, Ayu sekarang saya gambarin lagi labil.. kadang-kadang ngambek nanti jadi peduli lagi XD  
>ya lah... masa pacaran lama udah sama orang lolicon dia nggak mau lakuin itu!<p>

Bukan sakit sih.. apa ya? Jadi dia itu pengen darah Ayu lebih... makanya badannya sakit, kan saya baca-baca cerita vampir gitu kalau si vampir itu haus darah tapi ditahan... nanti jadi bikin sakit ke badan vampir-nya ;D apalagi Ludwig lagi pengen berubah jadi vampir beneran :D

Ngomong-ngomong rohis apaan ya? #digilespanzer #katro aih aih… kalau saya sih bisa soalnya lagi banyak tugas, tapi ini saya kerjaan dengan maksa XD ditambah sebenernya udah dikerjain waktu dulu, tapi baru dipublish sekarang #curcol

Lime? Entar dulu, lagi belum ada pikiran gimana lime-nya XD

Gilbert : *baca cerita* apanya aku yang awesome muncul cuma dikit sih!

Author : itu sih udah takdir, asem!

Gilbert : #pundungdipojokan

Author : yeess! Akhirnya menyuramkan Gilbert! Yang pnting RnR, bitte?


	13. Magic Club to The Rescue!

Author : haaii! Maaf update lama soalnya buaannyyaak banget tugsa sama peer! #pundung

Lukas : kerjakan prnya dulu, baru kerjain cerita yg nggak penting begini

Author : tapi nggak ngerti! T_T

Lukas : dasar…

**Disclaimer** : Himaruya Hidekaz – Hetalia(berasa lagu lagi)

**Warning **: OOC,OC, abal, aneh, AU, blood… blood everywhere(?) typo(s), dll…

* * *

><p>"OK… Rumah si binatang peminum darah itu dimana!" bentak Arthur<p>

Alex dan Ludwig langsung menatap Arthur dengan sinis, yang ditatap justru pundung di pojokan. Lukas masih saja menatap mereka dengan muka datar. Alex langsung teringat sesuatu dan berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sesampainya, ia langsung meminjam kepada kepala sekolah sebuah barang yang dibungkus kain berwarna putih, saat sampai di ruangan magic club ia ditatap Arthur dan Ludwig.

"untuk jaga-jaga" kata Alex

Lukas hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menaruhnya ke meja, ia menopang dagu dan terlihat berfikir sera mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Akhirnya iapun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menutup matanya.

"Point Me"

Langsung tongkat tersebut menunjuk keluar gerbang sekolah. Lukas tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yang sedikit kaku itu langsung meninggalkan mereka, ini disadari Alex dan langsung saja ia mengejar laki-laki yang bersifat dingin tersebut. Hal ini diikuti oleh anggota magic club yang lain. Setelah keluar dari gerbang, mereka mengikuti kemana tongkat Lukas mengarah. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa kuno dan sangat luas. Namun, auranya tidak enak dan sedikit membuat Ludwig merinding.

" Well... mansion ini banyak terdapat di tanah airku..." komentar Arthur

" Pantas saja Britania terkenal akan mitosnya di Eropa" kali ini yang angkat bicara adalah Alex

" tentu saja! Lebih tepatnya tanah airku itu England, jadi hal ini tidak aneh... ngomong-ngomong..." kata-kata Arthur terpotong setelah melihat temannya sudah ada di depan pintu mansion tersebut.

" Dasar! Kalian meninggalkanku begitu saja-"

"SHUUSSSHHH!" Alex memotong perkataan Arthur lagi, orang yang berkali-kali gagal berkata dengan lengkap(?) hanya bisa pundung.

Lukas mengetuk pintu mansion itu yang ternyata tak dikunci. Arthur mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan tentu saja itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam mansion mencurigakan dan tidak diketahui apakah isi mansion itu. Namun, disebuah ruangan terdapat seseorang wanita didepan monitor untuk memantau Arthur dan kawan-kawan.

"fufufu... mereka ternyata anak manis yang berani, ya? Dan khusus untuk pangeran disana... kau benar-benar yang paling kubutuhkan diantara mereka" kata wanita itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan dan Arthur langsung mendobrak tanpa perhitungan, terpaksa mereka masuk. Ruangan itu gelap gulita dan Arthur langsung saja melafalkan sebuah mantera yang ternyata fungsinya untuk menerangi. Saat baru saja terang, pintu ruangan tersebut menutup dan mengunci sendiri. Kemudian ada yang melewati mereka dengan cepat. Ludwig dan Alex menyadari hal ini.

"Bau ini... Werewolf" kata Ludwig

Alex hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Hal ini membuat semua temannya merasa heran terkecuali Lukas. Melihat pistol itu, Lukas hanya menghela nafas.

"Haruskah bawa "Iron Rose"? Hal ini kan digunakan kalau memang berbahaya" kata Lukas

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR INI TIDAK BERBAHAYA!" bentak Arthur.

"menurutku tidak"

Arthur hanya facepalm, Alex mulai melepas kunci pistol itu dan sesekali menembak werewolf yang melewati mereka. Senjatanya memang tidak mengeluarkan peluru seperti senjata biasa, namun sebuah sinar berwarna merah keunguan. Karena cepat, tembakannya tidak mengenai sasaran terus-menerus. Kekesalan sudah muncul di wajah orang Romania itu, Lukas juga ikut menyerang sesekali yang berakhir nihil. Ludwig kemudian merebut pistol yang dipegang Alex, namun ini anehnya membuat percikan listrik yang membuat tangan Ludwig kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, tanpa memperdulikan sakitnya itu ia menembak tepat di kepala werewolf itu.

Terkena senjata itu, werewolf tersebut tumbang dan langsung meninggal. Saat ia meninggal, badannya kembali menjadi manusia normal lagi. Ludwig tersenyum, namun rasa sakit tangannya bertambah dan melepas pistol tersebut. Ludwig memegang tangannya, Alex kemudian melihat telapak tangan Ludwig yang anehnya menjadi lecet.

"Inilah kenapa senjata ini berbahaya bagi werewolf dan vampir" kata Alex

"tapi kau kan?" tanya Ludwig

"soalnya aku hanya keturunan saja, bukan vampir asli"

"memangnya, senjata ini ..."

"senjata ini dibuat memang untuk membunuh werewolf dan vampir, senjata ini saja tidak menggunakan peluru, tapi sebuah sinar yang sebenarnya sihir. Jangankan terkena, memegang saja bagi werewolf atau vampir membuat luka seperti ini. Lihat bentuk logonya, sebuah bunga mawar dengan duri tajam yang meliliti batang besi. Ini memiliki arti bahwa senjata ini dapat melukai vampir dan werewolf sekuat besi"

Ludwig hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, akhirnya pintu tersebut sudah tidak dikunci lagi. Mereka langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei... menurutku rumah ini banyak jebakannya! Dan agar sedikit memotong waktu... mungkin kita bisa membagi ruangan? Ngomong-ngomong ini ada berapa tingkat?" kata Arthur

"umm... tadi kalau tidak salah empat tingkat dengan dasar"

"Kalau dilihat dari jendela, ruangan atas paling sedikit. Namun aku punya firasat, apa yang akan terjadi disana itu lebih buruk dari ruangan lainnya" akhirnya Lukas mengeluarkan opininya.

"kalau begitu aku ambil disana, kemungkinannya jika semakin sulit... target pasti disembunyikan disana" kata Ludwig dan langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu Ludwig! Menurutku kau lebih butuh ini" Alex melempar pistol tersebut yang diterima Ludwig.

"Disitu ada pengaitnya! Kaitkan saja ditempat yang kau inginkan! Daripada dipegang membuat lecet" saran Arthur.

"baiklah" Ludwig mengaitkan pistol itu yang memang memilik rantai panjang ke sabuk miliknya

Bagian bawah ialah Alex, kedua Lukas yang memegang dan yang lantai ketiga ialah Arthur. Lukas dengan hati-hatinya menguping pintu yang akan ia buka, sedangkan Alex mencium pintunya dan Arthur membuka begitu saja. Berbeda dengan Ludwig, ia daritadi belum menemukan pintu ruangan satupun dan ia sedang berlari mencari ruangan dimana Ayu diculik.

Wanita yang sedang memantau itu tersenyum, inilah yang direncanakannya. Kelompok itu memisah dan tentu saja ia dengan mudahnya bertemu Ludwig yang memang dekat dengan ruangannya. Ludwig membuka sebuah pintu, namun ternyata berakhir dengan menemui sebuah lorong yang panjang. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan, tangannya mulai memegang Iron Rose yang sebenarnya melukai tangannya juga. Namun ia tidak peduli dan tetap jalan, hingga ia menemukan dua pintu berbeda arah. Tangannya menyentuh salah satu pintu, namun ia melihat Ayu yang menangis di sebuah ruangan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ludwig langsung mendobraknya namun bertemu lorong lagi. Ia tak mengeluh, kali ini ia berlari walau dengan kecepatan manusia biasa.

" Tahan... Jangan gigit dia! Kumohon" iapun sampai dan membuka pintunya, yang ditemukannya ialah wanita yang memakai gaun simpel berwarna putih.

Ludwig mengangkat Iron Rose itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Ludwig yang datang, namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat senjata ditangannya. Ia mendekat dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Kau butuh gadis itu? Tapi... dia dimana ya? Yang pasti aku sudah memperlihatkan ingatan palsu lewat pintu itu"

Ludwig membelalakkan matanya, ia menembak wanita itu yang berhasil menghindar. Matanya menatap wanita itu dengan tajam, yang membuat wanita itu justru tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya. Saat melihat giginya, Ludwig teringat perkataan Alex saat memberitahu tentang surat itu. Seorang pureblood dan pastinya ia sengaja menjadikan Ayu sebagai sandera untuk memancing perhatian semuanya.

"_Kenapa tidak kepikiran!_" pikir Ludwig.

"Kenapa pangeran? Apa hal ini tidak sesuai rencanamu?" kata-katanya seperti memancing emosi Ludwig.

Ludwig tahu, ia sedang dipancing emosinya oleh wanita dihadapannya ini. Namun ia tetap menahan diri untuk tidak marah dan bertarung dengannya, karena keadaan kali ini tidak menguntungkannya sama sekali. Ia hanya menembak ke arah wanita itu yang hanya menyerempet tangannya.

"Khukhukhu... benar-benar vampir yang paling menarik! Tapi... apakah sang gadis sudah selamat? Atau dia harus berakhir dengan kematian?"

Ludwig terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya. Rasa marah mulai meluap, matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah darah. Sang wanita tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat mata Ludwig, mata milik wanita itupun memerah juga.

"Cepat beritahu dimana Ayu!" Ludwig membentaknya.

Wanita itu terkikik geli, ini membuat Ludwig ingin sekali menonjoknya jika bukan seorang wanita. Pikiran itu ia tepis saat mendengar sebuah suara mengaduh datang dari ruangan sebelah. Ia langsung saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bertemu Ayu yang sedang diikat. Terlihat Ayu yang menangis, Ludwig membuka tali pengikatnya yang disambut sebuah pelukan. Baru saja mereka berpelukan, wanita itu sudah menendang Ludwig. Tentu ia terpental hingga tembok terdekatnya hancur. Ayu tak sengaja terkena pecahan tembok itu, kepalanya berdarah dan iapun langsung tak sadarkan diri

"UHUK!" Ludwig batuk memuntahkan darah.

Darah yang keluar ia lap menggunakan tangannya, ia bangun dengan susah payah. Setelah bangun ia tembakan langsung senjata itu menuju wanita itu. Keanehan terjadi, senjata itu tertangkis oleh angin kencang yang disertai kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda. Ludwig hanya terkejut dan menembaknya sekali lagi, wanita itu tertawa geli.

"Percuma... Inilah kelebihan pureblood! Kami dengan mudahnya bisa menghindari apapun, maka dari itu belum ada yang berhasil membunuh kami! Yah… dulu pernah sih… tapi orangnya sudah meninggal! Keturunannya bahkan ada dihadapanku" kata wanita itu

Ludwig berfikir, keturunan yang membunuh vampire "pureblood" ada di hadapan manita ini, itu berarti dirinyalah keturunannya. Ia memegang pistol khusus yang ada ditangannya dengan erat, tapi jika memang seperti itu kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak percaya dengan hal ini? Bahkan dirinya juga tidak percaya dengan yang berhubungan hal supernatural macam begini.

"Boleh bertanya?" Ludwig akhirnya angkat bicara

"Memangnya yang membunuh "pureblood" ini siapanya aku?" tanya Ludwig

"siapa ya? Umm... soalnya itu sudah lama sekali! Bahkan sebelum perang besar dan juga sebelum tragedi yang menyebabkan kota menyedihkan ini tertelan! Entahlah... sepertinya lama sekali" jawab wanita itu tak yakin

"_kalau begitu... itu berarti saat Amerika masih menjadi jajahan Kekaisaran Britania?_" pikir Ludwig

"sebenarnya tujuanku mengundang kalian kesini sih untuk membalaskan dendam orang yang kusayangi dulu... Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang ada dihadapanku ini lebih menarik dari yang kubayangkan! Jadi... bagaimana kalau kuberi kelebihan para pureblood, huh?"

Ludwig hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah, namun berganti dengan kepanikan saat baru menyadari Ayu yang pingsan. Baru saja Ludwig mau mendekati Ayu, wanita itu sudah ada dihadapannya dan melempar pistol yang ada di tangan Ludwig. Wanita itu langsung saja mencekik Ludwig.

Di lantai lain...

Alex masih saja tidak menemukan siapapun atau apapun. Namun, saat ia menyentuh sebuah pintu, bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. Ini hal baru baginya, namun perasaanya sudah mulai tak nyaman. Tapi ia menyimpulkan bahwa Ayu sebenarnya tidak ada disini. Saat ia baru saja ingin menginjakkan kaki di tangga mansion tersebut, tangganya hancur begitu saja oleh api. Saat melihat ke arah api tersebut, ternyata sebuah naga berukuran manusia dewasa menyerangnya.

"APAAA? ! NAGA? ? ?" alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat makhluk mitos Eropa yang ternyata asli.

Alex langsung saja melompat dari tempat dimana ia menginjakkan kakinya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau meninggal dan terpampang di halaman depan koran dengan judul "Seorang pemuda berasal dari Romania tewas mengenaskan karena naga" lagipula, tidak akan ada yang percaya, malah nanti dituliskannya menjadi meninggal karena kebakaran. Keringat dingin akhirnya mengucur dari dahi Alex. Ia harus cepat-cepat memberitahu semuanya sebelum terlambat.

Arthur masih saja berteriak memanggil nama Ayu, wajahnya bertambah khawatir dengan waktu yang telah dihabiskannya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak kaget saat mendengar Alex berteriak tentang naga, rasa kagetnya bertambah saat lantai di dekatnya bolong oleh api yang menyembur. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menuju lantai paling atas dan bertemu Lukas. Arthur langsung menjelaskan semuanya dan Lukas bersiap-siap melakukan sihir berpindah tempat. Namun dihentikan Arthur karena ingin menyelamatkan Ayu.

Setelah mendengar bahwa Lukas juga tak menemukan Ayu, Arthur langsung berlari menuju lantai keempat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia makin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sebuah ruangan yang hancur. Ia langsung saja masuk ke ruangan itu dan terlihat Ayu yang sedang pingsan dan berdarah bagian kepalanya, paniklah ia dan mencoba menggendongnya namun tak bisa karena berat badan Ayu yang menjadikannya masalah. Saat ia sedang kebingungan, langit-langit ruangan itu jatuh dan hampir mengenai keduanya, Arthur langsung mengangkat tongkatnya.

"reducto!"

Hancurlah benda yang hampir mengenai mereka berdua, Arthur menghela nafas lega. Ia mencoba mengangkat badan Ayu, sayangnya gagal karena menurutnya badan Ayu itu berat. Saat sedang kebingungan, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan wanita. Tentu saja Arthur terkejut dan kebingungan dengan Ayu. Arthur hanya menelan ludah, terutama saat ia melihat seseorang yang mendekatinya. Rasa khawatir hilang saat yang muncul ternyata Ludwig yang bersimbah darah, hal ketakutannya berganti dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

"Kukira siapa! Ternyata kau, wanker!" bentak Arthur

"takut?" tanya Ludwig datar

"bloody hell! aku tidak takut!"

"ya sudah! Kelihatannya bangunan ini akan hancur! Lebih baik kalau kita keluar dan... Ayu? Mein gott! Dia terluka!"

"jangan dekat-dekat dia, kraut! Apalagi keadaanmu yang seperti ini! The hell aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya!"

"Kau lebih mementngkan hal itu daripada keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan sekarang?"

Arthur hanya terdiam, ia mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah! Tapi kalau sampai kau menyentuhkan mulutmu pada Ayu… kujamin akan terpotong lehermu saat itu juga!"ancam Arthur

"Ja… kujamin tidak akan melakukan hal itu"

Arthur berlari dan sesekali menghancurkan benda-benda yang berjatuhan, Ludwig menggendong Ayu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka bertambah semangat saat melihat pintu keluar yang memang sudah tak berpintu sama sekali. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki diluar, bangunan itu hancur dan roboh terbakar. Arthur dan Ludwig menghela nafas Alex melihat mereka selamat, ia tersenyum senang. Namun, hal itu langsung berganti dengan rasa terkejut saat melihat Ludwig.

"Jangan beritahu kalau kau membunuhnya"muka Alex benar-benar khawatir.

"memang seperti itu keadaanku... ada masalah?"tanya Ludwig

"kau.. meminum darahnya?"tanya Alex pelan

"Ja?"

Alex menelan ludah, ia menatap Ludwig dengan muka horor.

"Aku akan minta Ludwig untuk dipindahkan kamarnya ke asrama kelas akhir(1), ini akan lebih aman... bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke sekolah?"

Ludwig hanya mengangguk, saat melihat wajah Alex tadi ia terheran, namun ia memastikan ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengannya. Yang pasti, ini akan membuat hubungannya dengan Arthur semakin memburuk daripada sekarang. Ia memandang Arthur yang memasang wajah masam seperti biasa saat mereka bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

(1)Kamar kelas akhir/senior atau kalau kita bisa sebut kelas 3 SMA, kamar tingkat ini dikhususkan untuk sendiri-sendiri walaupun itu untuk laki-laki. Alasannya sih biar lebih konsen belajar (Hetagakuen versi saya :D *digeplak Hima-papa*)

* * *

><p>Author : kemaren saya nyadar ada kesalahan latar tempat XD awalnya saya pengen ganti sms-nya, tapi lupa terus! Sampe udah dipublish kemaren DX<p>

Alfred : Hero mana? Hero mana? (parodi "ayamku mana?ayamku mana?")

Author : ntar, paling-paling terakhiran XD

Alfred : apanya! Aku kan hero! Dan hero harus dapet porsi yang lebih banyak!

Author : udah! Liat aja nanti! Bosen tau nggak denger teriakan hero-hero terus!

**Little Lady Otaku** : bentar... lagi nggak kepikiran lemon... bentar... XD

**Mina **: kan orang Indonesia itu orang paling baik didunia (buktinya, walaupun udah disiksa masih aja mau keluar negeri)

Iya... sayanya salah! Lupa diedit sms-nya saya kira udah diedit ternyata belum XD

Rohis di sekolah saya isinya nak 100% alim banget! Bahkan mereka semua keliatannya nggak mau ngelewatin satu solatpun!  
>wah... tambahan pengetahuan(?)! Yadongers = fujoshi Korea XD<p>

Udah update!

**Collina** : hei lieblen #digilestank

Ya lah.. Lukas segala bisa XD dia itu orang Norwegia terlengkap masalah bagituan (maksud?)

Yup foursome! Kesesese...

**AwesomeasAsem** ; ohh~ itu nanti ;D  
>baca aja! Disinia dijelasin kok! :3<p>

**Ryu3oktober** : iya gk ada, di T_T sayanya males geh

Yah... begitulah

Copasss! Bayar royalti (hah?)

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : OH YEAAHH UNTUK CAPS JEBOL(?)

Percaya deh… baca cerita yang ini kalau nggak mimisan berarti lulus sebagai fans mesum(?) #plak

lostsoulofryuzaki. deviantart art/ Can-we-do-it-again-A-Teacher-GermanyXReader-Lemon-313086818

atau yang…

shihagami. deviantart art/ Punishment-Nazi-GermanyXReader-Lemon-318554292

(catetan : hilangin spasi, siap-siap tisu, ember dan pake bhs. Inggris :D)

**jasuto wana kurai** : Kiku kan emang chara laki-laki termanis (maksud?)

liat aja nanti :D bakalan kaget dunia akhirat #lebaytingkatdewa

yahh... dia emang begitu kan? Di dunia asli juga XD

Author : kan saya kenalin Hetalia ke temen saya... dia bilang "Italy imut, Kiku GANTENG dan Luddy _**SEREM**_" apaaaa? ! Luddy kan sexy,naughty dan keren ditambah terlalu ketat sih... tapi masa DIBILANG SEREM! ! ! #capsjebol temen saya udah ada yang tertarik dua, tapi saya kasih rambu2 buat fandomnya... semoga ja mereka nggak jadi fujoshi... *sigh* ya udah jadi curcol tuh kan! Reviewnya aja deh, ya? Bitte? :D


	14. The Truth Is

Author : haii... maaf author lama update(menurut saya) soalnya internetnya…. Tugas disekolahnya... dan ULANGAN HARIAN YANG BERTUBI-TUBIII! #capsjebol

Mathias : awas thor! Tuh caplock mau jebol

Author : saya tauuu! Kenapa harus banyak kerjaan? Kenapa internetnya nyebelin? #pundung

Mathias : itu sih deritamu... btw, kapan saya yang awesome muncul?

Author : ketularan gilbert kayaknya….

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, hanya OC dan cerita yang saya miliki (tumben lengkap)

Warning : OC,OOC,abal,aneh,gaje,typo(s), sedikit sentuhan Mary Sue dan Gary Sue dll…

* * *

><p>Ayu masuk rumah sakit kedua kalinya, sedangkan anggota club yang lain masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Terkecuali bagi seseorang dari Jerman, ia baru saja mendapat surat pemindahan asrama dari khusus kelas awal (sekarang) ke kelas senior. Tentu saja semua orang yang terdekat bahkan semua murid terkejut mendengarnya, Ludwig hanya menghela nafas dan berniat untuk membereskan semua barangnya seusai jam pelajaran.<p>

Seusai pelajaran...

Ludwig langsung saja mengambil semua barang-barang miliknya, termasuk beberapa buku yang diharuskan dipindah. Padahal bagian buku dan barang lain selain milik paling pribadi akan dipindahkan oleh pihak sekolah, tapi tetap saja ia membereskannya. Saat sedang membereskan, kakaknya masuk dan melihat sang adik sedang membereskan barang. Gilbert bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dada. Ia terlihat bersiap-siap untuk bertanya adiknya.

"West! Aku tidak mengerti... kau langsung dapat surat pemindahan begitu saja setelah kemarin tidak masuk dua pelajaran! Dan yang paling membuatku tidak mengerti... badanmu selalu sakit tanpa sebab... West, ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"tanya Gilbert

Si adik tidak menjawab, ia membersekan barangnya. Selanjutnya ia berhenti dan melihat ke Gilbert yang sedang menunggu jawabannya, Ludwig menarik nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... hanya aku memang meminta pemindahan"jawab Ludwig seadanya.

Sang kakak terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban adiknya, itu terbukti dengan kakinya yang mulai diketuk ke lantai. Sang adik berhenti membereskan barangnya lagi, ia kemudian mendekati kakaknya.

"Kubilang... aku memang ingin pindah"

"Tapi masalahnya... **peraturannya** ialah setiap asrama akan dibagi sesuai tingkatan kelas,kelamin dan tergantung sekolah, West... dan **dilarang** bagi seorang siswa meminta pemindahan ruangan"Gilbert sengaja menekankan perkataannya pada kata-kata yang dicetak tebal.

Ludwig terdiam, ia sebenarnya tidak bisa mencari alasan lain. Untungnya barang-barang miliknya sudah beres dan tinggal pindah saja. Ia membawa tas berisi baju dan perlengkapan pribadi, kemudian keluar tanpa sepatah katapun. Ini membuat si kakak terkejut bukan main, langsung saja Gilbert mengejar adiknya yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"WEST! Ayolah! Tidak awesome sekali! Jelaskan pada brudermu yang awesome ini"adiknya berhenti.

"apalagi bruder?"tanya Ludwig

"ayolah... jawab pertanyaanku dengan logis! Dan..."

"Maaf bruder, aku tidak mau bruder jadi terlibat masalahku... lagipula, aku tidak mau dilihat banyak orang... Entschuldigung(1)"

Si kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memandang sendu adiknya yang mulai menjauhi kamar tersebut. Ludwig menghela nafas, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan kakaknya. Dulu, ialah yang ditinggalkan sang kakak yang menyebabkan ia sedikit takut jika harus berpisah dengan kakaknya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dan melewati tangga, ia sampai juga diasrama tingkat akhir. Baru saja ia buka pintu utama, ia sudah disambut gadis-gadis senior yang baris di kanan dan kiri. Ludwig hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan facepalm ditempat.

Ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kegirangan dikanan dan kirinya, ia tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Namun jalannya harus terhenti oleh dua orang yang membawa sebuket bunga, muka mereka sudah memerah parah. Kedua gadis itu kemudian memberikan barang itu kepada Ludwig yang diterima Ludwig. Setelah mereka menyingkir, Ludwig akhirnya sampai di depan kamar miliknya. Setelah dibuka, terlihat kamar yang memiliki gaya yang sama dengan kamar lamanya, hanya saja tidak bertemu ruangan lain. Disitu hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan satu ruangan berupa kamar mandi. Yang membedakannya ialah ukurannya yang lebih besar.

"_Inilah asramaku yang sekarang_"pikir Ludwig.

Ia mengeluarkan bunga itu dari plastiknya yang hendak ia taruh di vas, namun baru saja menyentuh batang, bunganya langsung layu dan mengering begitu saja. Ludwig terkejut melihatnya yang langsung saja menjatuhkan sebuket bunga tersebut. Ia jadi panik saat pintunya diketuk seseorang

"Mr. Beilschmidt... bisa buka pintunya?"tanya orang yang ada diluar.

"i.. iya sebentar! Kalau boleh tahu... siapa ya?"Ludwig bertanya balik.

"Ini dari pihak aset... barang-barang anda sudah ada di depan kamar"

"ba.. baiklah"

Ludwig hanya memegang buket yang bunganya sudah melayu itu dibelakang badannya. Ia membuka pintunya dan tersenyum serta mempersilahkan orang itu masuk membawa barang-barangnya yang lain, setelah orang-orang itu pergi ia hanya menghela nafas lega. Baru saja ia duduk di sofa yang tersedia, Alex ada di depan kamarnya terlihat khawatir. Ludwig menghampiri Alex.

"ada apa?"tanya Ludwig

"bisa bicara sedikit, kan? Ini masalah..."Alex melihat ke arah belakang Ludwig yang menyebabkan ia terkejut.

"Astaga... ka.. kau membuat bunganya layu dan..."

"Ayo masuk"Ludwig langsung memotong pembicaraan Alex.

Keadaan mereka saat ini ialah sedang berhadapan dan keduanya saling terdiam, karena Alex mulai merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya dialah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah… kemarin kau minum darah wanita itu dan sekarang buket bunga mawar saja sampai separah itu! Mungkin aku harus bertanya temanku yang memang vampire asli… kalau seperti aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa"kata Alex

"tanyakan temanmu itu"

Alex langsung mendial temannya, ia menunggu hingga seseorang menjawab panggilan miliknya itu. Awalnya yang menjawab memakai bahasa Romania, saat Ales menjelaskan keadaan Ludwig ia mulai memakai bahasa Inggris. Ia kemudian me-loudspeaker-kan panggilan tersebut sehingga bisa didengar kedua-duanya.

"Hello? Apa Ludwig Beilschmidt ada?"tanya orang diseberang

"Ja.. ini aku sendiri"jawab Ludwig

"baiklah! Kalau ada hal aneh terjadi padamu... apapun itu tetap tenang ok! Apalagi saat pertama kali jadi vampire apalagi kau bukan vampir biasa!, maksudku kamu pureblood... bukan fullblood lagi, jadi mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit terkejut pada awalnya! Ok, selain itu aku akan kirim beberapa tablet darah"

"Tunggu tablet darah?"Alex memotong pembicaraan temannya. "Tablet itu bahkan masih beta! Belum benar-benar dilepas secara bebas kan? Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh deh!"

"Ayolah... ini lebih penting daripada dia minum darah manusia!"

"tapi kalau itu berbahaya baginya juga, lebih buruk yang mana?"

"kujamin tidak akan membuat meninggal, tapi kemarin dicoba sama vampir yang sudah "liar" sih mereka reaksinya ialah rasa sakit yang benar-benar tak tertahankan bagi badan... entah itu bagian jantung atau kepala dan buruknya sih malah membuat mereka jadi buas"

"ITULAH MASALAH UTAMANYA!"bentak Alex

"Tapi belum tentu kan? Dia pureblood... bisa menahan rasa haus akan darah manusia dibandingkan vampir biasa... bahkan bisa minum darah vampir juga"teman Alex menghela nafas. "bahkan para pureblood bisa makan makanan manusia, aku iri!"

"maaf boleh bertanya?"potong Ludwig

"baiklah"kata Alex dan yang sedang ditelepon bersamaan.

"Ke.. kenapa buket bunga yang diberikan padaku langsung mengering saat kupegang batangnya?"

"Ya ampun! Itu berarti kekuatanmu besar sekali! Kalau begitu akan kukirim tabletnya sekarang juga dan Alex tolong jaga temanmu itu ok?"

"tentu saja"kata Alex

Telepon terputus, kedua orang itu hanya saling pandang. Ludwig kemudian tertunduk, Alex hanya terdiam dan menepuk pundaknya, iapun pamit untuk ke asramanya lagi. Sedangkan Ludwig langsung menyilahkan Alex serta bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Ia mengambil handuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, saat ia sedang mandi ia memperhatikan cermin yang ada disana, bdannya berwarna putih mati bahkan lebih putih dari orang Eropa kebanyakan. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan membasuh mukanya dengan air.

Ayu yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit dengan perban dikepalanya hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan muka yang kesal. Entah kenapa ia selalu paling sial diantara anggota klub, mungkin ia harusnya pindah klub? Dengan cepat pikiran itu ia tepis, ia ingin membantu yang lainnya, cukup sudah ia menyusahkan yang lain dan ia ingin mengurangi kesulitan dengan menjadi anggota klub. Namun, jika diingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi anggota klub, ini membuat mukanya memerah

**Flashback**

_Ayu sudah satu bulan disini dan belum memilih klub manapun. Malam ini ia keluar dari asramanya. Padahal, peraturan sekolah ini semua murid tidak diperbolehkan keluar malam-malam. Namun, ia tidak peduli terutama ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun, hingga ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat hantu menyeramkan tanpa wajah._

"_KYAAAA!"Ayu berteriak_

_Arthur yang memang sedang berjaga dengan Alex sedang asyiknya mengobrol, mendengar teriakan Ayu dan langsung menuju tempat dimana Ayu berada. Saatt melihat, mereka berdua terkejut._

"_Bloody hell! Itu demon yang sudah lama kita cari!"kata Arthur_

"_Benar! Ayo kita selamatkan gadis itu... masalahnya ini demon tingkat tinggi"kata Alex_

_Saat Ayu hampir saja terkena kuku tajamnya, demon itu sudah terlempar oleh cahaya. Ayu melihat asal cahaya tersebut, ternyata berasal dari tongkat milik Arthur. Orang itu mendekat dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Ayu berdiri. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut._

"_Seharusnya seorang lady sepertimu tidak boleh keluar dari asrama malam-malam, terkecuali mendapat izin dari bagian asrama"kata Arthur._

"_err.. terima kasih atas bantuannya dan... aku memang tidak bisa tidur"Ayu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang mulai memerah._

"_baiklah... tapi jangan dilakukan lagi! Ini terlalu berbahaya"_

"_Kulihat kalian hanya berduaan saja... mungkin bisa bantu?"_

"_Bisa sih... tapi memangnya kamu bisa..."_

"_waahhh imutnya! Namamu siapa?"Ayu sudah bermain dengan flying mint bunny milik Arthur_

"_Hoi! Dengarkan dulu perkataan orang!"_

_Ayu masih senangnya bermain dengan peliharaan gaib milik Arthur dan karena ini juga ia direkrut menjadi anggota magic club. Seminggu sesudah Ayu diterima, Lukas juga mendaftar sebagai anggota terbaru._

**Flashback end**

Ayu memegang dahinya yang kali ini diperban yang membuatnya sedikit merasa nyeri. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengingat banyaknya pekerjaan sekolah yang belum terselesaikan. Ia juga berpikir, bagaimana bisa masalah klub ini bisa bertambah berat dan sulit. Seperti biasa ia menggembungkan pipinya jika sudah kesal.

Sesampainya disekolah banyak sekali sahabat beserta temannya yang menanyakan keadaannya, Ayu hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman ala Indonesianya(?). Senyumannya menghilang saat melihat Ludwig yang membaca buku di tempat duduknya, Ayu menghampirinya dan mencoba menyapa. Namun, yang dilakukan Ludwig tak disangka oleh siapapun, ia berdiri dari temat duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa melepas pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya. Ayu terkejut, namun ia hanya tersenyum penuh masam.

"_Karena itu... aku juga sebenarnya takut... tapi, aku jadi mengerti... apakah Ludwig juga seperti itu?_"pikir Ayu

Ludwig tetap berjalan ke arah perpustakaan yang memang paling sedikit siswa yang datang, terutama perpustakaan yang ada di lantai tiga sekolah ini. Sesudah ia mengisi daftar pengunjung, ia langsung pergi menuju rak paling sepi. Tangannya langsung menutup mukanya, matanya berubah menjadi merah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"_Kalau begini... aku bisa membahayakan siapapun!"_pikir Ludwig

Ludwig mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung celananya, ia ternyata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa pil berwarna merah darah, Ludwig memperhatikan benda yang ada dihadapannya dan menenggaknya 3 buah. Ia hanya menghela nafas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, setelah meminum itu ia merasa mual dan langsung saja menuju kamar mandi. Semua yang ada di perutnya keluar begitu saja.

"hah.. hah... hah... kenapa seperti ini? Kalau aku tidak bisa menelannya, aku takut menggigit Ayu"gumam Ludwig

Ludwig membasuh mukanya dan kemudian ia bersandar pada tembok, ia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna putih yang ada di saku celananya. Ia masih mengingat semua perkataan Alex, pil ini masih tahap beta sehingga belum tentu bisa diterima tubuh atau tidak. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menenggak satu buah, namun tubuhnya menolak dengan ditandai batuk serta mengeluarkan pil berwarna merah darah itu.

Ia kemudian pergi dari kamar mandi menuju entah kemana, yang pasti ia mencari tempat sepi. Saat ia sampai di koridor yang memang sepi ia duduk bersandar masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia merasa aneh dengan kantungnya, ternyata senjata Iron Rose yang tertinggal. Ia tersenyum melihat barang itu, diambilnya dan dipegangnya dengan kuat. Ia arahkan senjata itu ke kepalanya dan ia mulai menutup matanya serta menarik pelatuknya. Kemudian-

"HENTIKAANN!"sebuah teriakan membuatnya mengurungkan niatan untuk bunuh diri, ia melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ayu? !"Ludwig terkejut dan mengurungkan niatnya tersebut

Ayu berlari menghampiri Ludwig, ia kemudian mengambil pistol itu dari tangannya. Wajahnya terihat khawatir, tapi ia tidak sengaja menarik pelatuknya sehingga sinar berwarna merah keunguan muncul dan mengenai langit-langit sekolah. Ayu syok melihat senjata itu dan segera dilemparkan begitu saja. Ia memperhatikan mata Ludwig dengan lekat.

"Ok! Saya tidak tahu apa masalahmu... tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan tidak tahu apa nama senjata aneh yang menurutku sebenarnya senjata sihir itu, tapi sepertinya itu cukup berbahaya bagimu...Jadi, jangan bunuh diri seenaknya dong! Dan senjata itu illegal!"akhirnya Ayu membentak ludwig.

Ludwig hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ayu,ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena sekarang... aku bukan manusia lagi"hanya itulah respon Ludwig

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku vampire! Aku bisa minum darah manusia! Itu berarti aku bisa menggigitmu serta membunuhmu!"

"tentu saja semua vampir seperti itu"

"Permasalahannya aku bukan vampir biasa! Aku.. aku pureblood! Aku bahkan bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan keinginanku!"

Ayu memandang wajah Ludwig dengan dekat, kemudian tangannya menunjuk tepat diantara kedua mata Ludwig. Orang yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terkejut dan merasa malu.

"Dengar ya... Beilschmidt dari Jerman! Saya memang tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya atau sekuat apakah pureblood itu karena memang saya bukan dari Eropa! Tapi kalau kau seperti ini namanya menyerahkan hidup tahu! Mungkin saja ada sebuah keajaiban sehingga kamu kembali jadi manusia! Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu kan?"kata Ayu

Ludwig langsung menunduk, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Tadi waktu saya internetan, saya nemu ada yang jua darah segar lho! Yah… memang darah binatang tapi harganya cukup murah dan hanya membutuhkan kartu identitas untuk membelinya! Jadi… kalau butuh darah tidak perlu minum darah manusia kan? Eh?"Ayu mengambil kotak putih yang ada disamping Ludwig.

"Itu pil darah, masih beta jadi belum tentu apakah bisa diminum atau tidak"respon Ludwig

"kalau begitu kamu nggak butuh ini! Yang jual darah itu ada di kota ini kok! Mungkin nanti hari Minggu saya bisa izin?"

Ludwig hanya tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Ayu hanya berpamitan, ia meninggalkan Ludwig sendirian.

"Danke... Danke Ayu... mein engel(2)"

Ayu berjalan menuju kantin, ia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Ludwig. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia takut, ia sangat takut digigit Ludwig atau ada saatnya ia harus digigit oleh Ludwig. Tapi yang pasti ia percaya, Ludwig tidak akan menggigitnya jika hal itu membuatnya sedih. Saat Ayu sedang berjalan, ia bertemu Arthur lagi. Ia menatap perban yang ada di dahi Ayu.

"Well... bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Arthur

"Baik... walaupun lukanya belum sembuh"jawab Ayu

"Sudah bertemu Ludwig?"

Ayu mengangguk.

"sepertinya hal yang diluar dugaan terjadi... kalau seperti ini tidak ada jalan kembali"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia sudah jadi vampire... jadi tidak bisa kembali"

"I.. Itu berati dia tidak bisa meninggal?"

Arthur mengangguk, Ayu hanya menatap sendu, kemudian Arthur mengeluarkan surat.

"Baca saja"kata Arthur dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Ayu yang masih bengong.

Surat yang ada ditangan Ayu berwarna cokelat elegan dengan berhiaskan pita berwarna cokelat muda. Ayu membuka amplop itu yang ternyata berisi surat yang sangat indah(?).

"_dua minggu yang akan datang ada prom, jadi maukan menjadi pasangan dansa nanti?_ –Arthur"

Ayu memerah mukanya, ia menutup surat itu dan langsung saja pergi dari koridor yang sepi itu. Ia akui, sebenarnya ia paling malu ikut pesta dansa karena memang bukan kebudayaannya. Walaupun dulu Willem pernah mengajaknya, ia akhirnya kabur untuk menghindari acara bertemu anggota keluarga Willem beserta koleganya. Namun, jika ia pergi juga akan kebingungan. Masalah utamanya ialah ia tidak punya gaun pesta sama sekali. Baiklah, ia pernah dibelikan oleh Willem namun terlalu terbuka modelnya. Ia hanya memeluk amplop berisi surat permintaan dari Arthur.

"mungkin hari Minggu saya izin buat beli darah sama sekalian beli gaun kali ya? Uangnya... minjem? Sama siapa tapi? Ahh.. gampang urusan yang minjem! Banyak kok yang bisa saya minta buat minjem, hehe..."gumam Ayu

Ludwig memandang Ayu yang membawa amplop dengan wajah bahagia hanya tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya yang tajam, ia juga akan meminta izin untuk keluar saat hari Minggu. Yang pasti hari libur itu ia punya rencana lain, sedangkan Arthur juga ternyata memiliki rencana yang sama seperti Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Note :<p>

(1). Entschuldigung : permisi

(2). Mein engel : My angel (tau artinya kan?)

* * *

><p>Author : kesesese... makin memanas persaingannya... tapi, mereka gk tau kalau ada dua pesaing lagi yang nyoba cari perhatian Ayu :D<p>

Lily : Author, kau lihat bruder?

Author : nggak tuh

Lily : soalnya ada Antonio yang mau minjem uang ke bruder

?(suara tak dikenal) : JANGAN PINJAMKAN LILY!

Author : dasar pelit

Vash(muncul tiba-tiba) : APA KATAMU AUTHOR? ! MAU DI-DOR? !

Author : hiii!bales review aja deh…

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : Mari mngheningkan cipta untuk caplosk yang sudah inalillah... #plak

Ya lahh.. Ludy gitu loh! ;)

**Collina :** saya udah pernah liat di Zerochan... pake baju Waffen SS lagi

(mulai ngebayangin, baju item, darah… senjata... #mimisan)

Entah kenapa gara-gara review ini jadi ngebayangin itu XD

Ayolah... Arthur kan biasanya digendong... bukan ngegendong ;D

**Mina miyaguchi** : bakal ada nanti dichapter bagian dansa (dan mungkin ini lemon, bukan lime atau lime aja kali ya? Kiku? Nanti dichapter pesta dansa/prom itu :D

Udah mati... tapi sayangnya gara-gara dia Luddy ajdi pureblood (tapi bukannya sexy liat Luddy debagai vampire, pureblood lagi yg kuat banget #plak)

Saya aja nulis ini disekolah, diliatin sekelas lho! XD

#ciumalafrance #dilempar

**AwesomeasAsem** : jiaahhh sepikiran sama saya lagi!

**Ryu3oktober** : maksud,di?

**Little Lady Otaku** : kayaknya dua chapter depan deh

TKP-nya emang disitu… tapi pasti bikin mimisan parah nanti ohonhonhonhon~

Author : pada gk sabar lemon/lime ya? Saya juga penegn bikin sih! Bahkan DUA chapter depan bakal sandwich rasa lemon ohonhonhonhon~ #plak yaudah... RnR, bitte?


	15. Time for Walk Around Town!

Author : kerjaan, tugas, pr, ulangan harian dan nanti minggu depan UTS *sigh*

Mei : Ni Hao author! Ngomong-ngomong ini kayaknya cerita rate-M pertama ya?

Author : iya dan sekarang banya kerjaan jadi update lola

Mei : semangat ya author!

Author : makasih!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, hanya OC dan cerita yang saya miliki

**Warning **: OOC, OC, abal , aneh, gaje, AU Hetalia Academy, membingungkan, entah terserah pembaca(?) typo(s) dll…

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu tiba, Ayu bersiap-siap untuk keluar mencari gaun. Untungnya pak Rom membolehkannya keluar hanya untuk membeli gaun serta membeli darah untuk Ludwig, terdengar absurd memang namun ini dilakukannya daripada ia membunuh para murid? Lebih baik ia melakukan hal yang aneh daripada teman atau orang lain terkena imbasnya. Sebenarnya yang bersiap-siap bukan hanya Ayu, ternyata Ludwig sudah siap dengan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna biru miliknya dan tentu saja Arthur yang siap-siap dengan baju bergambar bendera Union Jack.<p>

Entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya Ayu terlalu bahagia sehingga seperti anak SMA yang tidak nyadar umur. Ia kemudian menuju toko yang ditunjuk oleh alamat yang tertera di internet. Saat sampai di tempatnya, Ayu langsung merasa malas. Permasalahannya tempat tersebut tidak terawat, tokonya benar-benar berdebu dengan sarang laba-laba yang menggantung sana-sini. Saat Ayu memegang pintu masuk toko itu, pintunya langsung copot.

"GYAAA! PINTUNYA COPOOOTT!"teriak Ayu

"tenang saja,maiden... pintu itu nanti bisa kuperbaiki dengan mudah"muncullah seorang kakek yang berumur sangat tua.

"E... ehh kakek... ma.. maaf"

"tidak apa-apa… sepertinya kau butuh darah?"

"i.. iya, tapi sebenarnya..."

"Untuk temanmu seorang pureblood, bukan? Suatu kehormatan seorang pureblood mau membeli sesuatu dariku"

"Be.. benar"

"Baiklah... ini untukmu"Kakek itu langsung memberikan Ayu sebuah kantung berisi darah.

"I.. ini uangnya"

"untuk pembelian pertama tak perlu membayar, kuanggap sebagai hadiah pertama"

"Te.. terima kasih!"

Ayu tersenyum dan berpamitan dengan orang tua itu. Ia tersenyum karena uang untuk pengeluaran membeli darah tak terpakai, sehingga uang untuk membeli gaun bertambah. Ia langsung saja menuju butik terdekat dan mencari gaun. Saat ia mencari, banyak gaun yang tidak cocok menurutnya. Terutama untuk potongannya. Saat sedang mencari, ia melihat sebuah gaun yang berwarna biru yang panjangnya lebih selutut namun bagian dadanya tak terbuka ditambah ada rompi berwarna biru terang yang menutupi bagian atas.

Ia mengambil gaun itu dan memberikannya pada kasir untuk dibayar. Terlihat simpel memang, namun saat ia melihat harganya ia hampir terkena serangan jantung. 200 dollar, itulah harga yang tertera. Uangnya tidak cukup karena ia hanya membawa uang 120 dollar. Walaupun begitu, 120 dollar itu sebenarnya uang pinjaman dari Razak. Mukanya terlihat sedih, padahal potongannya adalah potongan paling rapi dan paling tertutup diantara yang lain. Iapun mengembalikan gaun itu yang dihentikan dua orang.

"Tidak, dia jadi beli... aku yang bayarkan"ternyata Ludwig dan Arthur yang muncul sambil memegang sebuah kartu kredit.

"Wanker! Aku saja yang bayarkan gaun Ayu"kata Arthur

"hmm... lebih baik aku, sudah lama tidak belanja lebih dari 500 dollar"respon Ludwig dingin

"Hello?"

Mereka saling menatap tajam,hal itu terhenti juga. Ludwig langsung memberikan kartu kredit miliknya yang membuat Arthur kesal. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan akhirnya membayarkan gaun milik Ayu. Ayu mukanya memerah dengan apa yang dilakukan Ludwig.

"terima kasih"kata Ayu

"bukan apa-apa"senyuman Ludwig yang jarang muncul, membuat muka Ayu memerah lagi.

"Ayu kita jalan-jalan biar aku yang bayarkan"Arthur terlihat kesal.

"Ta... tapi..."

"AYO!"Arthur menarik tangannya Ayu keluar dari butik.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Inilah keadaan Ayu saat ini, diapit dua laki-laki yang membuat mukanya merah menahan malu. Terutama saat orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan keheranan. Ia merasa seperti playgirl kali ini. Apalagi yang membuatnya tak nyaman ialah kedua orang disampingnya terdiam seribu kata. Bahkan tidak ada yang mau bertatap mata sama sekali. Ayu merasa bertambah malu saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah cafe.

"Apa yang mau kau pesan Ayu? dan aku tak mau membayarmu, kraut!"kata Arthur

"hmm..."respon Ludwig tak peduli.

Dan mereka akhirnya duduk , Ayu memesan parfait dengan Yoghurt beku ditambah potongan buah. Ia makan dengan lahap karena memang saat itu cuacanya panas. Arthur memilih membeli cappuccino dingin sedangkan Ludwig membeli es krim cokelat. Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan kakunya yang dihentikan oleh Ludwig.

"Ayu?"panggil Ludwig

Ayu melihat kearah Ludwig, es krim yang sedang dimakan Ayu sedikit berantakan. Ini membuat Ludwig memerah mukanya ditambah pandangannya polos(pelongo) saat itu. Arthur juga memeperhatikannya dan memerah juga, Ayu kebingungan dengan respon kedua laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah ya?"tanya Ayu

"Tidak ada"kedua laki-laki itu berkata bersamaan dan langsung melihat ke arah lain.

Selesai membeli es krim mereka keluar dan jalan-jalan mengitari kota. Saat Ayu melihat ke arah pusat permainan, ia melihat permainan mengambil barang. Yang ia lihat ialah boneka berbentuk gajah mungil, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Imuuut!"kata Ayu dengan mata tertutup

Kedua laki-laki itu memerah lagi melihat wajah Ayu yang bergaya puppy namun tanpa tatapan itu. Yang pasti hal ini membuat kedua laki-laki disampingnya terpana, saat menyadari apa yang disebut oleh Ayu imut mereka langsung mengerti. Mereka saling pandang, walaupun terlihat menatap dengan dingin satu sama lain.

"Ayu, ayo kita main! Sekalian untuk hiburan"kata Arthur

"Ja, apalagi aku sudah lama tidak datang ke pusat permainan"Ludwig menyetujui apa yang Arthur katakan.

"Ehhh? ? boleh?"tanya Ayu

"tentu boleh"kata kedua laki-laki disampingnya.

"Yeeyyy!"

Muka kedua laki-laki itu memerah lagi saat melihat senyuman Ayu yang lepas.

"_Ayu imut!"_pikir Arthur

"_err... harus kuakui senyuman Ayu... menar.. tidak! Tidak menarik tapi manis!_"pikir Ludwig

Kemudian mereka masuk, Ayu langsung datang ke tempat penjualan koin dan mengeluarkan uangnya. Namun dihentikan Arthur dan Ludwig yang membeli koin-koin yang cukup banyak. Arthur langsung mencoba mengambil boneka namun sayangnya gagal terus-menerus dan membuat koin mereka hampir habis. Saat seperti ini Ayu berinisiatif bermain permainan yang berhadiah banyak koin. Ayu berputar-putar mencari yang koinnya terbanyak, iapun memasukkannya ke slot dan berhasil mendapat banyak koin.

"YEYYY! Dapet banyaaakkk! Yey yey yey!" Ayu berteriak kegirangan.

Ini membuat Arthur justru facepalm melihat kelakuan Ayu. Dengan koin yang banyak, mereka bermain lagi. Kali ini Ayu memilih simulasi menembak, awalnya Ayu yang akan bermain dengan Arthur namun orang yang diajak menolak dan malah menantang Ludwig. Ludwig hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tantangan itu diterimanya. Mereka menembaki musuh dengan mudahnya, bahkan melewati beberapa level yang membuat semua orang terheran-heran. Tentu saja Ayu hanya bisa jadi penonton. Saat Ayu mulai merasa bosan, ia memilih sebuah simulasi dansa.

"sudah lama gak main ini... Terakhir kali saya main sama Willem sewaktu pertama kali ke kota ini"gumam Ayu

Ayu naik dan memasukkan koinnya, ia mulai memilih lagu kesukaannya. Sebenarnya lagu yang tidak cepat dan levelnya rendah. Namun, anehnya ia menyukai ini. Alasannya? Bukan karena levelnya yang mudah melainkan ini memang lagu pilihannya dan Willem dulu. Ia memilih lagu ini dan mulai beraksi diatas simulator dansa ini. Saat Ayu sedang bermain, ini membuat kedua laki-laki yang seru bersaing menembak berhenti dan melihat ke arah Ayu yang ternyata sedang menari. Mereka langsung saja menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menyengajakan terkena musuh. Walaupun, mereka mendapat tiket yang banyak. Ayu serius sekali dan sesekali ia salah. Begitu selesai, ia ternyata mendapat ranking F.

"Ya ampun... ranking yang buruk tingkat dewa"kata Ayu yang alaynya menyerang lagi.

Kedua laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Ayu dengan pandangan sabar-ya-udah-takdir yang menyebabkan Ayu pundung di tempat. Melihat kedua temannya mendapat banyak tiket Ayu bertambah kesal yang ditunjukkan dengan pipinya yang sengaja digembungkan. Puas bermain, mereka pergi ke restaurant untuk mengisi perut. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan diam. Selesai makan mereka jalan-jalan lagi. Saat Ayu melihat jma sakunya, terlihat jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Wah udah jam dua..."kata Ayu.

"Masih lama, belum jam 5 sore... kita karaoke yuk!"ajak Arthur

"Karaoke?"

"yup"

"Kalau gitu nanti saya pilih lagu apa ya?"

Beberapa lama berjalan, sampailah di tempat karaoke dikota tersebut. Ayu dengan senangnya memilih tempat duduk ujung dan mencari lagu yang disukainya. Namun ia mengambil tiga album sekaligus, yang ia pilih ternyata album Westlife,Owl City dan Anggun. Setelah itu ia menunjukkannya pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mau yang mana?"tanya Ayu

"err... aku tak terlalu hafal lagu-lagunya"Ludwig menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak datar.

"kalau gitu... yang mudah aja"usul Ayu

"apa?"

"Oppa Gangnam Style"

.

.

.

"HAH? !"

Dan jadilah ketiga orang beda negara itu menyanyikan lagu absurd. Sepertinya yang kelewat riang hanyalah satu orang dan benar Ayu saja yang bahagia layaknya anak SMA yang tidak sadar akan umurnya. Bahkan ia sampai menarikan tariannya yang absurd itu. Kedua laki-laki yang ada didekatnya hanya bisa facepalm dan menunduk untuk menghindari pandangannya dari Ayu yang sayangnya alay ditambah narsisnya sedang mengambil alih dirinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya dapat menyimpulkan, sebenarnya Ayu bukanlah gadis **POLOS**(sejak kapan Ayu polos?).

"Oppan Gangnam Style  
>Gangnam Style<p>

Op op op op  
>Oppan Gangnam Style<br>Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
>Oppan Gangnam Style" Itulah sepenggal lagu yang dinyanyikan Ayu<p>

Sesudah beberapa menit menyanyikan lagu absurd(yang sebenarnya hanya Ayu yang melakukan). Mereka memutuskan kembali ke sekolah karena jam menunjukkan jam tiga sore. Saat inilah mereka berfoto box bersama. Ayu yang tersenyum senang dengan Arthur yang justru terlihat kesal dan Ludwig yang memasang wajah stoiknya. Lalu ia mencoret sedikit foto itu dengan tulisan, contohnya ialah "Ludwig, ayo tersenyum!" dan langsung ia bagi foto itu ke kedua laki-laki yang menemaninya tadi (tentu Ayu juga menyimpannya).

Sesudah itu mereka berpamitan tak lupa Ayu memberikan barang yang dibelinya untuk Ludwig. Awalnya Ludwig memaksa untuk menggantinya, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Ayu ia hanya Ayu pergi, kedua orang itu terdiam dan menatap dingin satu sama lainnya. Akhirnya tatapannya berakhir ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan menuju asrama masing-masing. Ayu yang sedang bahagia malah berjalan sambil berjingkrak, saat itu ia dilihat oleh sahabatnya yaitu Ella ia berhenti melakukannya. Ella malah terkikik tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan Ayu, ia mendekatinya dan menarik tangan Ayu.

"Kudengar belum punya pasangan buat prom ya? Atau malah nggak ikut seperti tahun kemaren?"tanya Ella.

"nggak tau nih... walaupun ada dua tawaran, tapi bingung dan mungkin saya nggak ikut aja"jawab Ayu sambil mengangat bahu.

"hihihi! Kalau saya dapet umm... dua juga, Lovino dan Antonio! Saya bingung milih yang mana..."

"terserah sih..."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong udah punya gaun?"

Ayu mengangguk

"Seperti apa?"

"ini!"Ayu mengeluarkan gaun miliknya

Ella tersenyum senang melihat gaun Ayu yang simpel.

"Simpel, tapi manis dan cocok untukmu!"kata Ella

"Terima kasih!"Ayu memeluk temannya.

Mereka berbincang-bincang menuju kamar masing-masing.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"AYU DEWI PUTRI! KAU TELAT LAGIII!"suara teriakan dari ruangan kelas Fisika yang membuat semua kelas terkejut.

"i.. iya bau.. eh! Maksudnya bu! Sa... saya tidak akan ulangi lagi!"kata Ayu gelagapan

"kau.. detensi hingga istirahat pertama!"

"apa? ! bu jangan kejam-kejam amat! Saya kan cuma telat lima menit"

"detensi ditambah satu jam lagi"

Ayu manyun, iapun keluar dari kelas tersebut dan mengumpat memakai bahasa Indonesia yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Razak. Kali ini ia sedang menginjak-injak lantai sekolah yang menimbulkan suara. Hampir saja ia terkena bentakan dari komisi disiplin. Iapun dengan malasnya menuju kantin dan memesan es krim cokelat.

"Sialan! Tuh guru nggak ngerti saya capek apa!"Ayu sudah misuh-misuh tak jelas

Ia hanya memakan es krim tersebut dengan tidak niat(?). Kemudian ia berjalan menuju halaman sekolah yang terdapat sebuah pohon bunga sakura dan kebetulan pohon tersebut sedang mekar. Ia melihat seseorang bergaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga lily dan entah bunga apa berwarna putih. Orang itu hanya tersenyum manis sekali yang anehnya mengingatkannya pada ibunya saat muda.

"Akhirnya si pemegang kunci telah tiba..."kata wanita itu

Ayu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena kebingungan.

"saya?"tanya Ayu

Oranag itu hanya mengangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya agar Ayu mendekat. Ayu hanya mendekati orang itu dan langsung saja tangan Ayu dipegang.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu satu permintaan yang sayangnya jika dikabulkan harus ada penggantinya"

"maksudnya?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan, harus dibayar oleh apapun itu"

"Bayarannya?"

"paling tinggi ialah nyawa"

"Apa? !"

"Tapi tidak selamanya nyawa, mungkin hal lain dan... terima kasih sudah menemukan jamku... Kumohon cegah jangan sampai gerbang kegelapan itu terbuka karena... karena aku takut semuanya musnah"

Ayu kemudian menggengam erat tangan orang itu.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kalau gerbang yang bahkan menurutku itu fana sangat berbahaya jika terbuka!"

Orang itu hanya menatap Ayu lembut.

"kalau begitu kita pergi... keluarkan jam saku itu"

"E..eh? ba.. baiklah"

Setelah Ayu mengeluarkan jam itu, orang itu hanya menyentuhnya yang menyebabkan jamnya bersinar sangat terang. Ini membuat Ayu menutup matanya, ketika sinarnya berhenti dan Ayu membuka matanya lebar ia hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat banyak orang yang terbunuh. Api menjalar seakan tanah yang berdara ialah wilayah kekuasaannya, menyebabkan banyak rumah yang sederhana terbakar hebat. Ayu hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat.

"Buka matamu, tenang saja... kita pasti baik-baik saja"kata orang itu.

Ayu membuka matanya perlahan,kali ini yang dihadapannya ialah sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran berwarna keemasan. Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang membekap seorang wanita dan kemudian orang itu langsung menusuk gadis itu dengan dengan pisau. Saat darah pertamanya menetes, pintu itu langsung terbuka dan mengeluarkan hawa berwarna hitam kelam. Semua hal yang terkena kabut hitam itu langsung menghilang.

"Semuanya... hilang"gumam Ayu

"Lebih tepatnya ialah tertelan"orang itu masih tersenyum

Langsung saja jam yang ada di saku Ayu bersinar lagi dan menyebabkan mereka kembai ke taman sekolah. Ayu langsung merasa canggung, ia hanya menunduk.

"Karena itu, kumohon cegah hal itu terjadi lagi..."

Ayu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan perkataan orang itu, setelah itu orang itu berubah menjadi tumpukan kelopak bunga. Kelopak itu hanya terbang dan menghilang seiring dengan hembusan angin yang lembut. Ayu hanya bisa memegang jam saku itu erat.

"aku akan lindungi semuanya dan jika bisa tidak menggunakan pemintaanku yang harus dibayar itu"kata Ayu dalam hati.

Iapun hanya tersenyum menatap langit yang saat itu berwarna biru cerah dengan sedikit awan.

* * *

><p>Author : sabar yang mau sandwich lemon hehe... ada yang tau artinya sandwich lemon? (biasanya sandwich itu istilah yang sering digunain di fandom bahasa Inggris)<p>

Antonio : Que sera-sera(?) Que sera-sera~

Author : tuh lagu kan buat anak kecil

Antonio : tapi itu kan lagu yang imut

Author : terserah lah! Mau bales review dulu~

**Collina** : Nah… kan udah tau alesannya kan? #dilemparscone

Mungkin ya mungkin nggak

Saya baca tentang dia, dia itu cepet banget "pasrah" dan gitu lah…

Iya emang kemaren pendek XD sayanya males geh #ditusuk

Nanti chapter depan ya~ ;)

Salam ohonhonhon(?)

**Little Lady Otaku** : bagian chapter 17 kayaknya…

Nggak kok… dia bukan Belarus #ditodongpisau

Bagus juga masukannya, tapi saya mau cerita dan ending yang beda, :D

Nanti liat aja~ honhonhonhon~

**AwesomeasAsem **: tau artinya ya? Kalau gitu ohonhonhon~

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : bukan playgirl, tapi HAREM :D

**Mina Miyaguchi : **sabar ya? Emang derita batin kalau baca pas ada orang lain yang nggak kenal Hetalia XD

Kayaknya besok banyak dengan pairing straight top ala Hetalia

Itu maksud lain dan paling terkenal di fandom bhs. Inggris :D

*angkat kamera* ayoooo!

Always minjem (berasa iklan)

**Ryu3okober** : dilarang copas _

Kalau yang gituan ngomong lewat PM aja yuk? Saya juga lagi banyak kerjaan!

Author : Dah ah! Saya mau belajar dan lain-lain! Jadi… RnR, bitte?


	16. Prom Time!

Author : Saya masih hidup sodara-sodaraaa!

Matthias : Lebay sekali author ini

Author : kaya sendirinya nggak

Matthias : eits! aku nggak alay, tapi awesome

Author : hah asem? *gk kedengeran*

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, ve~

**Warning** : OOC, menjurus, gaje, abal, mary sue?, spoilers untuk cerita nanti,typos dll

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian...<p>

Kali ini Ayu sedang melamun akan acara prom malam ini. Ia merasa malu kalau datang karena ini pertama kalinya ia datang, dulu ia selalu menolak dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Sekarang ia sedang ada di kamarnya sendiri untuk menentukan malam ini. Sahabatnya Ella, menyemangatinya dan katanya ia akan menjadi pendamping sekaligus melindunginya dari kakaknya yang menyebalkan alias Willem van Rijk. Mendengar janji sahabatnya itu ia percaya seratus persen.

Melihat jam dinding ia masih tenang karena masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum acara prom itu. Tapi Ayu sudah kalang-kabut mempersiapkan semuanya, hingga ia teringat sebuah kotak kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Iapun mencari kotak itu hingga kamarnya berantakan. Ayu tak peduli, yang penting ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya itu. Ia buka kotak itu, banyak terdapat barang-barang yang dianggapnya berharga mulai dari foto hingga pita berwarna biru yang sama warnanya dengan gaun miliknya.

Karena waktunya yang terbuang oleh mencari kotak pribadi miliknya, jadi waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal dua jam sebelum acara dimulai. Ia langsung membersihkan badannya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta. Ia langsung mengeringkan rambutnya dan memakai baju pestanya serta mulai mencari model rambut yang cocok. Setelah menemukan model rambut yang pas, ia mulai memainkan rambutnya untuk menggunakan model yang menurutnya cocok itu. Selepas berkutat dengan rambutnya, ia memakai pita itu dileher miliknya. Harus diakui ia merasa sedikit tercekik, namun apa boleh buat karena ini memang satu-satunya aksesori miliknya (selain jepitan bunga yang selalu ia pakai tentunya).

Iapun memakai gaun itu, mukanya merah saat melihat dirinya di cermin. Memang potongannya termasuk tertutup tapi kalau diperhatikan ia malu juga dikarenakan bawahannya yang lebih tinggi dari lutut. Seusai ia mempersiapkan diri, pintu asrama miliknya diketuk oleh seseorang yang ternyata sahabat miliknya. Ella tersenyum seperti biasa saat bertemu Ayu, namun senyumannya menghilang digantikan pandangan bahagia. Langsung saja ia memegang tangan Ayu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat disertai mata yang berbinar-binar.

"AYUUUU~ Imuut deh! Apalagi kamu milihnya bukan yang seksi tapi imut! Lebih baik kita pergi yuk daripada telat" Ella menarik tangan Ayu.

"Ta... tapi saya malu pakai ini" Muka Ayu mulai memerah

"Tenang aja! Cocok kok! Imut lagi! Dan nggak terlalu terbuka"

"Ba..baiklah... tapi masih nggak pede nih"

Ella hanya tersenyum dan menarik temannya untuk pergi ke ruang serbaguna yang kali ini berubah fungsi menjadi ruang dansa. Gaya klasik Eropa kuno dikarenakan kali ini kelas Eropa lagi yang menjadi _host _acara setahun sekali itu. Untungnya pesta ini bukanlah pesta dansa biasa, setiap yang datang akan disuruh memilih topeng jadi tidak ada yang akan mengenal(mungkin pengecualian untuk yang bisa membaca pikiran)satu sama lainnya. Ayu memilih berwarna biru yang serasi dengan baju dansa miliknya. Saat masuk ia menunduk, walaupun topeng yang menghiasi wajahnya menutup sebagian mukanya. Tetap saja mukanya dibalik topeng memerah menahan malu.

Hal yang pertama kali ia perhatikan ialah Ella yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Langsung saja kakinya menginjak lantai, sangat tidak _lady like. _Justru hal inilah yang dikenali oleh _mantan_ pacarnya yaitu Willem, laki-laki itu mendekat. Satu hal yang dikenali Ayu ialah bau parfum miliknya itu. Yang pasti suatu hal yang terlintas dibenaknya ialah pergi-dari-hadapannya-dan-cari-Ella, setelah itu ia punya rencana untuk pergi ke balkon untuk menjauhi tempat yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Hal pertama yang harus dihadapinya ialah Willem, ia harus bersikap seperti perempuan misterius dahulu.

"_mist_(1) sepertinya kita pernah bertemu disuatu tempat?" Willem berpura-pura menjadi _gentleman _dan mencium tangan Ayu

"umm… maaf tuan, tadi anda bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti perkataan anda, tuan" Ayu berbohong tentang masalah tak mengerti bahasa Belanda

"Akhh… maafkan aku nona tak bernama, memang seharusnya aku memakai bahasa Inggris saja… Tapi maukah anda berdansa denganku?" Tangan Willem terangkat

Ayu mengigit bibir bawahnya,"_Crap! Kenapa harus menawarkan hal ini?_"

Pandangan Ayu tertuju pada lantai, ia sedang mencari alasan untuk menolak tawaran dari Willem ini. Saat pikirannya sibuk mencari alasan, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan ternyata itu Ella. Ayu tersenyum senang melihat sahabat dekatnya ini, menatap sebentar Willem dan iapun tersenyum.

"Maaf tuan, sahabatku sudah datang dan kakiku terasa sakit jadi… kutolak tawaranmu itu" Ayu menolaknya dengan suara lembut.

Willem tersenyum kecut, namun ia hanya mengangguk dan mencium tangan Ayu sekali lagi dan membuat Ayu sedikit kesal serta merasa jijik. Iapun meninggalkan tempatnnya berdiri bersama sahabatnya, untungnya mereka sekarang berhenti dekat balkon. Disaat Ella lengah, ia manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan pergi ke balkon. Suatu hal yang pertama kali menyapanya ialah angin malam yang lembut, ia lepas topeng yang menutup sebagian mukanya. Menghela nafas, ia ketepi dan menatap sekolahnya yang kali ini lebih terang dari biasanya. Seseorang menghampirinya, Ayu menatap orang itu dan yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah senyumannya.

"Kenapa tidak berdansa dengan seseorang? Kulihat tadi ada yang menawarimu?" Orang itu menatap langit yang berhiaskan bulan sabit

"Yah yang menawarinya itu orang menyebalkan! Lagipula kurang suka tempat yang ramai seperti ini… Masalahnya bukan ramai seperti biasanya, terlalu kebangsawanan! Aku '_kan _hanya gadis sederhana" Bibir Ayu manyun

"Willem van Rijk? Tapi bukankah ia orang terdekat anda?"

Ayu menggembungkan pipinya,"_ni orang kepo amat"._

"Tetap saja dia orang yang menyebalkan! Tapi siapa sih kau itu… tahu banyak tentangku begini! Jadi risih tau!"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan berpura-pura batuk.

"Masih tidak mengenalku lewat suara?" Orang itu menatap Ayu walaupun masih memakai topengnya

Ayu menopang dagu, topengnya masih dipegang ditangan kirinya. Iapun menerawang untuk mencari identitas orang yang didekatnya ini.

"_Hmm… badan besar, rambut pirang dan suara berat? Willem?bisa jadi, tapi tadi kutolak tawaran menarinya dan…. Satunya lagi berarti… Ludwig? Hah?_" Ayu menghentikan kegiatan melamunnya yang ditunjukkan oleh tangannya yang tidak menopang dagu lagi

"Ludwig?" Ayu merasa tak yakin dengan tebakannya

Laki-laki itu kini melepas topengnya, terlihat wajahnya serta matanya yang sebiru langit. Reaksi Ayu ialah menatap kearah lain dan menopang dagunya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam?" Tanya Ludwig tanpa basa-basi

"Nggak suka tempat yang banyak orang dan dengan pakaian seperti ini… lebih baik dikamar nonton film" Jawab Ayu _to the point _juga

"Baiklah… aku mengerti"

"Ehem, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya banyak masalah menerpa di sekolah ini"

Ayu mengangguk,"Yah terlalu banyak dan membuat penat! Inginnya sih ke Indonesia dulu, tapi kenapa malah males ya?"

"Hmm… sepertinya sedikit tamasya ke suatu tempat tidak buruk juga…"

Ayu mendongak, ia menatap mata Ludwig dan teringat saat hari minggu itu. Ia justru tertawa sangat garing.

"Ahahaha! Terima kasih dan sepertinya aku masih punya banyak tugas yang bertumpuk! Jadi… mungkin ide menyegarkan pikiran nanti saja!"

"Tapi…"

Datanglah seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi minuman **beralkohol. **Pelayan itu menawarkan minuman yang dibawanya, Ayu langsung saja meminum minuman dengan ukuran gelas wine itu, Ludwig terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Ayu.

"_NEIN! _Jangan minum itu! I…itu bukan minuman bia-" Sayangnya omongan Ludwig terpotong dengan Ayu yang meneguk seisi gelas itu hanya satu tegukan

"_Mein gott…" _Ludwig _facepalm_, setelah ini Ayu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

Pada akhirnya Ludwig juga yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, ia terlihat menggumam dengan bahasa Jerman. Jalannya cepat dan iapun akhirnya sampai di ruangan tersebut, langsung dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang tersedia. Datanglah beberapa orang yang diketahui kenalan terdekat Ayu.

"_Mijn god!(2) _Ayu… ada apa denganmu?" Ella langsung menatap tajam Ludwig

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan itu _frau_ van Rijk? Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun!" Ludwig menatap Ella balik dengan tatapan yang meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun

"Aku percaya padamu kalau kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya!"

"Itu karena ia menenggak _Martini _yang ditawarkan pelayan"

"_BULLSHIT! _Ayu menenggakk _Martini? Nee!(3) _dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, _meneer _Beilschmidt!"

"Aku sudah memprediksi kau akan mengatakan hal itu, _frau _van Rijk dan baiklah kalau tak percaya, aku akan keluar dari sini"

Ludwig berdiri, ia pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan berpapasan dengan Arthur yang tergesa-gesa. Matanya menatap Ludwig tajam dan dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Ludwig. Arthur langsung saja masuk dan mendapati Ayu yang sedang pingsan serta wajah yang memerah. Arthur memegang dahi Ayu yang ternyata cukup tinggi suhunya. Arthur menopang dagunya dan mondar mandir terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Ini karena ia minum minuman beralkohol? Bagaimana bisa ia seperti ini? Jangan-jangan _wanker _itu lagi!" Arthur mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, Ella hanya bisa menatap orang Britania itu.

"Ayu… bangun dong! Mungkin memang benar apa yang kamu bilang lebih baik kamu di kamar atau perpustakaan deh! Ukhh… kalau begini harus gimana?" Ella menatap Ayu dengan pilu

Arthur masih mencari orang yang akan menjadi acara 'menyalahkannya' dan bertemu tepat di koridor menuju kamar mandi siswa laki-laki. Ia percepat langkah kakinya, saat ada dibelakang laki-laki itu ia memanggil namanya.

"_Mr. _Beilschmidt… bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Arthur sudah menyingsingkan jas miliknya

Ludwig membalikkan badannya, tangan Arthur terkepal dan…

**BUK!**

Sebuah bogem mentah bertemu dengan pipi Ludwig. Ia mundur dua langkah dan memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Arthur yang sudah kesal menatapnya dengan tatapan garang. Baru saja Arthur akan menonjoknya lagi, seseorang datang menghentikannya. Selain itu dihadapan Ludwig juga berdiri seseorang yang sangat dikenal olehnya. Kedua orang yang menghalanginya ialah Gilbert dan Alfred. Seperti biasa mereka berdua tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan giginya.

"Dasar orang tidak awesome! Hei jangan kau tonjok adikku seperti ajang latihan tinju, alis!" Gilbert seperti biasa dengan gayanya dengan cengiran khasnya

"Artie… kan kau itu ketua OSIS, kalau seperti ini malu dong!" Tambah Alfred

Arthur kemudian mendengus, ia merapikan jasnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi tanpa sepatah katapun. Ludwig tanpa sepatah kata pergi ke kamar mandi dan ini menyebabkan kedua orang yang diringgal hanya menatap satu sama lainnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti keadaan West, sepertinya tidak awesome!" Gilbert membuka pembicaraan

"Yah… Artie tidak pernah mau membicarakan masalah ini lagi, aku juga bingung! Mau minum?" Alfred mengangkat bahunya

"_Ja! _Itu terdengar awesome!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pesta berlangsung dan pergi ke bartender untuk minum. Percakapan mereka terdengar santai sekali, kamudian datanglah Matthias yang menyebabkan ketiga orang itu semakin asyik membicarakan suatu topic, sedangkan Ludwig sedang membasuh mukanya. Melihat dirinya dicermin dengan tambahan berupa lebam berwarna kebiruan dipipinya, disentuhnya luka itu dan ia meringis menahan sakit.

Matanya menatap luka itu dan menghela nafas panjang, dibasuhnya mukanya sehingga air yang menyegarkan wajahnya. Kemudian ia keringkan wajahnya dengan saputangan yang terdapat di kantung celananya. Sekali lagi ia menatsp wajahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan lagi, ternyata Ella sudah tidak ada disana. Ia masuk dengan perasaan yang tidak yakin, apalagi mengingat dirinya yang bukan lagi manusia. Wajah Ayu yang damai saat tidur membuat Ludwig hanya bisa terdiam ditempat, namun main lama ia mendekat dan tangannya terulur kearah wajah. Makin mendekat, semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga tangannya menyentuh pipinya.

Rambutnya yang ada dipipi disekanya yang menyebabkan leher Ayu terlihat. Ludwig menelan ludahnya hingga menahan nafasnya sendiri. Tapi, melihat Ayu yang tak sadar itu membuat nafsunya memenangkan dirinya daripada pikirannya. Ia mendekati mulutnya keleher Ayu dan menutup matanya. Saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi yang tersisa, Ludwig membuka matanya dan mundur menjauhi Ayu.

"_Aku… hampir aku membiarkan nafsuku yang memenangkan diriku! Nein! Tidak… tidak boleh seperti ini!" _Ludwig lemas, ia duduk disamping tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya

"Sepertinya… Aku memang harus kembali ke Jerman, segera" Gumam Ludwig.

Disaat Ludwig tersiksa dengan keadaannya yang galau, Ayu justru bermimpi suatu hal yang bisa dikatakan khusus dewasa.

_Ayu duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih, kali ini ia sedang memakai gaun berwarna biru. Gaun itu justru terlihat simple bahkan tanpa hiasan sama sekali. Selain itu yang ia ketahui ternyata terdapat buket bunga melati disampingnya, saat ia sedang melihat sekitar, muncullah kedua laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya. Kedua orang itu adalah Arthur dan Ludwig. Ludwig memakai jad berwarna putih sedangkan Arthur jas berwarna hitam. Mereka mendekati Ayu, Arthur berdiri dihadapannya dan mencium tangannya bak seorang bangsawan sedangkan Ludwig dibelakangnya dan memeluknya._

"Hello, my princess? _Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Ludwig_

"_Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Ayu datar_

"_Hmm? Itu terdengar baik" Ludwig memegang salah satu tangan Ayu, kemudian kedua tangannya_

_Yang dilakukan oleh Ludwig selanjutnya ialah menahan kedua tangan Ayu seperti ,menangkap penjahat. Ia mengeluarkan benda berwarna perak, membuat Ayu terkejut melihat benda tersebut._

"Ja, mein prinzessin… _kau benar"_

_**Klik**_

_Tangan Ayu berhasil diborgol,mulut Ludwig mulai menyerang bagian leher Ayu. Arthur yang memang pada awalnya terdiam membuka jasnya sehingga hanya kemejanya yang terlihat. Lengan kemejanya digulung dan menatap Ayu dengan pandnagan yang sulit ditebak. Ia menatap Ludwig, sedangkan yang ditatapnya mengangguk. Arthur langsung saja menyerang mulut Ayu yang menyebabkan ia mendesah. Saat itulah Arthur menjelajah rongga mulut Ayu dengan lidahnya. Ludwig yang terlihat mulai merasa bosan mulai turun tangan dengan membuka zipper gaun Ayu dengan mulutnya._

_Entah kenapa Ayu seperti tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan mereka berdua dan hanya pasrah saja. Air matanya mulai mengalir saat mereka berdua melakukan semua hal ini. Arthur menyadarinya dan ia justru tersenyum puas._

"_Kau ingin tahu mengapa tidak bisa bergerak, _my princess? _Itu karena kami sudah merubahmu bagaikan boneka kami. Benar bukan, Ludwig?" Sekarang Arthur menjilati leher Ayu_

"_Hmm…" Balas Ludwig, tangannya sekarang menyentuh bagian depan Ayu yang membuat Ayu melebarkan matanya._

_Lepaslah sudah bagian yang menutupi bagian atas Ayu. Ludwig mulai melepas pakaian atasnya sehingga ia setengah telanjang, sedangkan Arthur mendorong tubuh Ayu. Matanya terlihat lapar seperti serigala yang berhasil menangkap buruannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ternyata sebuah kalung anjing dan dikalungkannya ke leher miliknya, kemudian ditarik sehingga wajah Ayu mendekati Arthur._

_Saat cairan bening dari mata Ayu terjatuh sekali lagi, muncullah sebuah cermin dihadapan ketiga orang itu. Ia melihat sahabat-sahabat serta semua orang yang dikenalnya terbunuh dengan cara tragis, dari digigit werewolf hingga ditusuk pisau. Darah bercucuran, membuat air mata Ayu makin deras namun anehnya ia tidak sesenggukan dan hanya terdiam begitu saja._

"_Oh,_ mein prinzessin… _Cukup menyedihkan sekali mereka semua, yang terpenting kita disini dan membiarkan dunia ini hanya milik kita saja" Kata Ludwig_

_Ayu menutup matanya, ia mencoba melepas dan mencoba hingga bangunan yang disekiarnya hancur. Ia terjatuh sedangkan Arthur dan Ludwig justru tersenyum puas melihat Ayu. Akhirnya Ayu bisa menggerakkan badannya lagi dan berteriak sangat keras._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAA"_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ayu terbangun, keringat bercucuran.

Ludwig yang sedang duduk menunggunya langsung membawa air minum, saat diberi Ayu justru menepisnya yang membuat gelas tersebut jatuh dan pecah. Ludwig tidak mengerti dan hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi Ayu justru berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan telanjang kaki. Ludwig segera mengejar Ayu yang menuju asrama perempuan, sesekali Ayu melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Ludwig yang mengikutinya. Ia berhasil masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu tersebut tepat saat Ludwig berhasil sampai didepannya. Ayu mendengar pintunya yang diketuk oleh Ludwig dan mempertanyakan apa yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini.

Sedangkan Ayu sekarang sedang ada di tempat tidur memeluk bantal. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan membiarkan rambutnya bertambah berantakan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang ternyata terdapat kedua orang itu disampingnya. Ia kemudian melempar foto tersebut entah kemana dan menangis histeris. Pintunya kali ini diketuk oleh beberapa orang tapi ia tetap tidak peduli dan mengurung diri. Mimpi tadi membuatnya ketakutan dan membenci kedua laki-laki yang menyukainya itu.

Ia kemudian membersihkan diri dan berendam, masih memikirkan mimpi tadi membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sedangkan Ludwig kali ini hanya menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Iapun kembali ke asramanya. Melihat kearah lemari pakaiannya serta tumpukan buku. Ia melihat tas beserta koper, ia menatap kedua barang itu dengan sendu.

"_Selama aku disini, Ayu pasti semakin memburuk keadaannya… Aku akan kembali ke Jerman" _Pikir Ludwig

Gilbert mengintip adiknya, ia terlihat khawatir.

"_Benar-benar West, kau akan kembali ke Jerman? Apa kau lupa tujuan awal bersekolah disini?" _Gilbert meninggalkan adiknya dan entah pergi kemana.

* * *

><p>Note :<p>

(1)Mist : nona

(2)Mijn god : Astaga

(3)Nee : tidak

* * *

><p>Author : makasih buat tugas, ulangan dan remedial yang bikin ide saya ketendang dari kepala<p>

Emil : makanya kalau bikin cerita jangan kebanyakan, author

Author : Kau nggak membantu sangat, Emil

Emil : memangnya peduli…

**Collina(yang lagi gk login, kasihan,kasihan… #dilempar) :** lagi banyak tugas sama habis ide nih XD #salahemot

Tenang aja, yang kesenengan Cuma si Ayu sendiri, dua orang itu nggak mungkin!

Saya juga mau, bulan ini saya lagi suram keuangannya T_T

Saya nggak kuat, keburu mimisan bikin lime (maklum, belum professional bikin beginian) dan silahkan dibaca lime-nya~

*Ngeliat Francis ngejar* *masuk ke lobang Alice In Wonderland(?)*

**Guest **: Kiku~ Ohhh Kiku-kun kapan kau muncul di ide author #dilemparsepatu

Wah selamat-selamat, saya biasanya baca nyumput2 kalao tipe beginian XD

Iya nih, masa lalu nggak bisa dilupakan #ciebahasamu #sconemasukmulut

Nggak pingsan kan?

**AwesomeasAsem **: suka mampir ke fandom bhs. Inggris ya?

Silahkan lime THREESOME-nya

**Ryu3oktober :** MAAAFFF DIIIII! Saya nggak kuat bikin lemon! Jadi Cuma lime doang! T_T

**Little Lady Otaku **: yang paling utama sih sedikit katro sama prom-nya XD

Nggak kuat bikin lemon saya hampir K.O waktu bikin lime #nangisgegulingan

Saya punya ide lebih briliant! #matabersinar LIME THREESOME! WAHAHAHA!

**Star-BeningluvArthur** : yeyee selamat! Kamu berhasil! #gayaiklan

Apakah anda tahan ini? :D

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki** : idenya bagus sih, tapi saya punya rencana tersendiri buat nanti Ayu bakal gimana ;)

Author : Ya! Sebenernya tadi mau bikin **THREESOME LEMON **dan ternyata saya nggak kuat batin ditambah ide udah ketendang dari kepala saya karena banyak tugas dan ulangan... jadi saya bikin lime threesome aja (plus sedikit hint of BDSM... hope you didn't see it XD) ya udah, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya udah mengecewakan kalian tapi silahkan dinikmati! #dilemparkeafrika. So... RnR, bitte?


	17. announcement, I'm really sorry!

Hai! Kami dari _Magic Club _mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pembaca yang setia menunggu ANOTHER SCHOOL LIFE AND THAT GIRL sampai chater sekarang. Kami disini ingin menjelaskan sedikit sekaligus sebagai pengumuman.

Arthur, mewakili club kami akan menjelaskan!

"Uhh… Ehem… cerita ini yang pertama akan tetap berlanjut, namun author lebih memilih membuat ulang atau dikenal juga dengan remake! Kedua, chapter 17 akan muncul tapi setelah ke-16 chapter berhasil ditulis ulang. Ketiga, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak nyamanan, author memang orang yang tidak konsisten tapi sedang mencoba dengan maksimal!"

Jadi, tunggu kami di remake, _guys_!

Dan author nyempil, "yah, tadi udah dijelasin Arthur, yeah? Jadi sampai ketemu di remake! Lalu, selama diremake, aka nada dua versi! Versi baru yang masih progress sampai chapter 16 dan yang lama dimana menunggu untuk dihapus! Terima kasih banyak!"


End file.
